Hopeless Dream
by Rukyoshu
Summary: Quand un nouvel élève rencontre un jeune homme malade... Zoro et Nightmare. Histoire écrite à deux claviers.
1. I

**Titre : **Hopeless dream**.  
****Auteur :** Rukyoshû & Black Cherry.  
**Base : **Ryûji (ゾロ) & Yomi (ナイトメア).  
**  
**

**Hopeless dream – I**

**-  
**

Six heures quarante-huit, mardi matin.  
Comme tous les autres jours, il se réveilla en toussant de plus en plus fort, jusqu'à ce que sa main ne se couvre de sang et que sa respiration ne se mette à siffler. Alors, seulement, sa toux se calma et il put se rallonger dans son lit pour récupérer doucement en essuyant d'un mouchoir la tâche carmine qui s'étalait sur sa paume. Il ne savait plus précisément quand avait commencé cette habitude matinale ; un an, peut-être deux. Aucun médecin n'avait trouvé une quelconque anomalie. Ni virus, ni bactéries. Il n'avait pas de cancer, n'était en manque de rien et aucune maladie n'avait été détectée. Selon la médecine, il était en parfaite santé. Se redressant doucement, il eut un sourire ironique. Sans doute était-ce ce trop plein de santé qui le faisait mincir toujours davantage et cracher du sang tous les matins…  
Il descendit finalement prendre un petit déjeuner, composé d'un jus de fruit et d'un petit pain au chocolat, et ses cachets habituels. Maladie inconnue équivalait à toutes sortes de médicaments aux noms savants qu'il n'était pas capable de retenir. Puis il retourna à l'étage pour prendre une douche. Il fit une halte dans sa chambre, s'asseyant sur son lit pour reprendre son souffle, avant d'attraper un boxer, un jean façon usée et un t-shirt noir sur lequel une espèce d'animal étrange était dessiné en blanc. Il se prépara calmement, profitant de l'eau chaude pendant de longues minutes, avant de recoiffer ses cheveux d'un châtain plus ou moins foncé selon les mèches. Il s'observa un instant avec une petite moue. Malgré sa perte évidente de poids, il avait toujours les rondeurs de l'enfance sur ses joues, comme pour lui rappeler qu'il n'avait que seize ans. Haussant finalement les épaules, ses grands yeux bruns se posèrent une dernière fois sur son reflet avant qu'il n'attrape ses affaires de cours et rejoigne sa mère au rez-de-chaussée.  
« M'man, je vais être en retard. »  
« J'arrive, fiston. »  
Il grimaça, enfila une veste en jean et un blouson, un bonnet et une écharpe. Il n'était qu'en novembre, mais la température était glaciale et il n'avait pas particulièrement envie d'attraper la crève. Sa mère sortit finalement de son bureau, lui ébouriffa les cheveux, enfila son manteau et attrapa les clefs.  
Une fois à quelques mètres du lycée, la voiture s'arrêta et il embrassa sa mère avant de descendre de voiture. Enfonçant ses mains dans ses poches, il en sortit son iPod, qu'il mit rapidement en route, et se dirigea lentement vers le grand bâtiment. Encore une journée de cours particulièrement pénible qui commençait…

Il regarda le bâtiment principal d'un air sceptique, mais haussa les épaules en se disant que c'était peut-être la saison et le temps qui le rendaient aussi gris. Yomi n'était pas un fana des couleurs mais, comme sûrement beaucoup de gens, la vue d'une bâtisse sombre sous un lit de nuages de la même teinte n'était pas spécialement réjouissante. Il espérait grandement que l'intérieur serait mieux, même s'il ne se faisait pas d'illusions. Un lycée restait un lycée après tout. Il n'était pas particulièrement difficile, il était là pour étudier avant tout, pas pour se morfondre sur la couleur des murs.  
D'un pas soutenu, il traversa la cour pour se rendre directement au niveau du secrétariat, afin de savoir dans quelle classe on l'avait envoyé. Arriver en cours d'année n'était pas toujours des plus simples, mais bon, il n'avait pas eu trop le choix. Ce n'était pas lui qui décidait des mutations surprises de ses parents. Tout ce qu'il espérait, c'était réussir à reprendre le rythme scolaire en milieu inconnu. Au mois de novembre, la plupart des élèves devait se connaître, peut-être qu'il aurait un peu plus de mal à s'intégrer. C'était idiot, mais c'était comme ça. Une fois les petits groupes d'amis constitués, en général, il était moins évident de se lier avec eux, comme si le groupe était un enclos qu'on refermait ensuite à clef pour éviter toute intrusion. Enfin, il verrait bien. Pour le moment, on lui demandait de s'asseoir afin de lui expliquer brièvement le mode de fonctionnement de l'école.  
On ne fume pas dans l'enceinte du lycée, pas d'alcool non plus, pas le droit d'introduire quelqu'un d'extérieur, bref, les banalités habituelles. Yomi approuva d'un signe de tête à chaque fois, convaincu qu'un minimum de politesse de sa part ne tuerait personne, puis on lui donna son carnet, son emploi du temps et quelques autres feuilles administratives. Les passeports de sa bonne conduite, hourra.  
Classe de 1e3, selon le planning, il commençait par un cours de philo au deuxième étage. Il trouva assez facilement, les salles étant assez ordonnées et après avoir ouvert la porte, s'engagea dans son premier lieu de cours. Il n'y avait pas encore beaucoup de monde, alors il s'approcha de la première personne qui intercepta son regard, près de la fenêtre. Il espérait qu'il pourrait lui en apprendre un peu plus sur la manière de fonctionner de la classe.  
Posant délicatement son sac sur la table à côté du jeune homme châtain, Yomi l'observa un instant. Il semblait plongé dans sa musique et dans ses pensées, mais il tenta quand même le coup, et fit un petit signe de la main pour attirer son attention en souriant. Yomi détestait être accosté sans sourire…

S'étant finalement installé à sa table habituelle sans ôter pour autant ses écouteurs, il avait plongé son regard par la fenêtre et admirait les nuages gris sombre danser dans le ciel. Les quelques élèves déjà présents ne faisaient pas attention à lui. Pour eux, il était certain qu'il n'existait pas. Sans doute même ne connaissaient-ils pas son nom. Mais peu importait finalement, il n'était pas là pour se faire des amis, juste pour travailler. Soupirant, il se retint de dessiner un petit visage triste dans la buée qu'il venait de créer sur la vitre. Il n'arrivait pas à se souvenir de la chaleur provoquée par une étreinte amicale, ni même de ce qu'on pouvait ressentir à voir quelqu'un nous sourire sincèrement. Quand une main s'agita près de lui, il sursauta brusquement et manqua de se fracasser le coude contre la table. Se tournant vers le nouveau venu, il ôta un de ses écouteurs et se figea en plein dans son mouvement en voyant le sourire qui illuminait son visage inconnu.  
« Je… je peux… Euh… Tu disais quelque chose ? Bafouilla-t-il. »  
Il ne le connaissait pas, c'était une certitude. Des cheveux châtain foncé, de grands yeux marron, des joues aussi rondes que les siennes, son camarade ne semblait pas méchant. Mais peut-être cachait-il bien son jeu…

Le sourire de Yomi s'agrandit. Pour quelqu'un qui vient de manquer de faire une crise cardiaque, l'autre élève semblait plutôt tolérant à son égard.  
« Non, sourit-il. Je voulais juste savoir… Je suis nouveau, alors tu pourrais m'expliquer un peu comment ça se passe les cours tout ça ? Et désolé, je voulais pas te faire peur, mais comme tu semblais ailleurs, c'est le seul moyen que j'ai trouvé pour te parler. »

Il le regarda un instant avant de hocher la tête.  
« Euh… Si tu veux garder tes chances de te faire des amis… Tu ne devrais pas rester avec moi. »  
Autant le prévenir tout de suite, il ne voulait pas se sentir coupable de l'entourage restreint du nouvel élève qui, somme toute, semblait assez agréable.

Yomi haussa un sourcil, puis s'assit finalement sur la place à côté de son interlocuteur. Sûrement libre, après une évidente déduction.  
« Belle entrée en matière, mais tu devras trouver autre chose pour me faire peur. Des amis, j'en ai déjà, et qu'ils soient ici ou ailleurs ne change rien. Mais je peux toujours demander mes renseignements à quelqu'un d'autre, si tu préfères que je te laisse tranquille. »

« Non… non, c'est pas pour moi. Je… Enfin, ça me gêne pas, c'était surtout pour toi, répliqua-t-il. »  
Il éteignit sa musique pour pouvoir parler plus convenablement.  
« Tu veux savoir quoi, exactement ? demanda-t-il ensuite. »

« Cette place est libre ? demanda-t-il en désignant la chaise sur laquelle il était assis. »  
Il préférait savoir, juste par acquis de conscience, même s'il se doutait qu'elle serait probablement sienne désormais.

Il hocha la tête.  
« Elle l'est toujours. Généralement, les places restent les mêmes, avec les quelques variations dues aux couples qui se font et se défont entre les différents élèves de la classe et aux changements de salle. »

« D'accord, alors je me mettrai là si ma présence ne t'indispose pas déjà, sourit-il. »  
Et ça lui éviterait de prendre la place de quelqu'un d'autre.  
« Comment tu t'appelles ? Moi c'est Yomi, fit-il en lui tendant la main. »

« Ryûji, répondit-il en lui serrant timidement la main. »

« Comment se déroulent les cours en général ? demanda-t-il ensuite en récupérant doucement sa main. Pas trop gonflants j'espère… »  
Même s'il ne fallait pas rêver.

« Le professeur de mathématiques aime beaucoup envoyer les élèves au tableau pour corriger les exercices les plus complexes. Celui d'anglais fait souvent des dictées. »  
Il se mordilla la lèvre.  
« Je ne sais pas si je réponds à ta question. »  
Il n'était pas habitué à ce qu'on lui adresse la parole.  
« Sinon, les cours ne sont pas particulièrement barbants si on y accorde un minimum d'intérêt. »

« D'accord. Merci, sourit-il une nouvelle fois en commençant à sortir ses affaires de son sac. »  
Ryûji ne semblait pas quelqu'un de très assuré, autant essayer de le mettre à l'aise le plus vite possible.

Rangeant calmement son iPod dans son sac, il en sortit son cahier de philosophie et sa trousse en se retenant de replonger dans la contemplation du ciel par la fenêtre. Son nouveau camarade avait peut-être d'autres questions et il aurait été impoli de ne pas être prêt à y répondre. Appuyant son menton sur ses bras repliés à même la table, il observa le mur avec un regard vide, se perdant lentement dans ses pensées. Yomi avait mal choisi pour se faire un nouveau camarade de classe. Ryûji savait que si son corps continuait de se dégrader ainsi, il ne tarderait plus à être trop affaibli pour venir au lycée et le nouveau devrait essayer de trouver une autre personne pour se lier d'amitié, en espérant que les élèves de la classe ne lui porteraient pas rigueur d'avoir tenté de se lier à un mourant.

Yomi sortit son cahier du début d'année, ne sachant pas vraiment si les deux écoles avaient suivi le même programme, mais il verrait bien. De toute façon, ce n'était que de la philosophie, tout se faisait généralement dans la tête, et pas dans un cahier. Les seuls mots qu'il avait employé en philosophie, il avait dû les écrire longuement et consciencieusement pendant ses heures de devoir surveillé. Son ancien professeur lui avait dit que quatre heures d'épreuve étaient bien trop insuffisantes pour établir correctement sa réflexion. Huit heures auraient été plus appropriées. Mais bien sûr… Yomi n'était pas réellement le genre à se poser des questions existentielles, c'était peut-être pour ça qu'il n'éprouvait pas grand intérêt pour la matière.  
« Vous en êtes où dans le programme ? demanda-t-il en perçant le silence qui s'était établi entre lui et son voisin. »  
Ryûji n'était vraiment pas quelqu'un de bavard. Ça lui changerait d'avoir un voisin calme…

Se tournant vers Yomi en sursautant légèrement, il se redressa pour ouvrir son cahier.  
« Nous venons de commencer le conscient et le subconscient, le Moi, le Ça et le Surmoi. En somme, nous débutons Freud, répondit-il en lui tendant son cours. »  
C'était très particulier d'avoir un voisin qui posait des questions. Ça lui changerait du silence.

« Merci, sourit-il. »  
Ça pouvait être intéressant. Il suffisait que son nouveau professeur le soit aussi, songea-t-il en feuilletant les cours. Yomi avait maintes fois eu l'occasion de constater qu'un bon cours mal enseigné devenait particulièrement désastreux.  
« Le prof est comment ? demanda-t-il à tout hasard. »  
Il préférait savoir à quoi s'en tenir et s'il devait dès lors se mettre à réviser tout seul avec des livres. Ce n'était pas le mieux, mais bon, ce serait toujours plus efficace qu'un mauvais enseignement.

« C'est une femme assez jeune qui est plutôt intéressante. Enfin, à mon sens, elle l'est mais tu la trouveras peut-être ennuyeuse. »  
Il n'était pas difficile, tout ce qui ne ressemblait pas à de la médecine était attrayant.

« OK, alors je verrai bien. En général, on écrit beaucoup, ou c'est surtout de la réflexion à l'oral ? »  
Il avait toujours un peu de mal à retenir dans ces conditions, les idées n'étant généralement pas aussi fixes qu'une phrase écrite.

« Un peu des deux. Mais les réflexions faites à l'oral sont faciles à prendre en note et rejoignent souvent ce qu'elle demande de noter. »  
Du moins, n'ayant aucune distraction, il arrivait à suivre le cours avec attention et à écrire énormément sans devoir se dépêcher outre mesure.

« Tant mieux. Au pire, je recopierai sur toi, fit-il avec un petit sourire en le regardant. »  
Ce n'était pas son genre d'y aller avec des pincettes, même s'il prenait tout de même toujours grand soin à respecter la politesse.

« Hm, ça ne me dérange pas. J'espère que tu arriveras à me relire. »  
Non pas qu'il écrivait mal, mais son écriture était fine et petite, ressemblant davantage à celle d'un gamin qu'à celle d'un adolescent. Si tant est qu'il y ait un type de calligraphie précis selon l'âge…

« Au pire je te demanderai, c'est pas grave. »  
Après tout, pour le peu de feuilles qu'il avait sous la main, il arrivait à lire correctement. Quelques mots étaient un peu brouillons, écrits certainement sous un trait un peu plus rapide, mais il arrivait à les traduire en fonction du contexte.  
« Pourquoi les autres n'approchent pas de toi ? demanda-t-il alors sur le ton de la conversation, sans quitter les cours des yeux. »

Il se raidit légèrement, tentant cependant de ne rien laisser paraître.  
« Ils doivent avoir peur. »  
En réalité, il n'en avait aucune idée. Il n'avait jamais cherché à savoir pourquoi personne ne l'avait plus approché depuis qu'il était dans ce lycée. Il devait sans doute dégager de mauvaises ondes.

« Personnellement, je ne te trouve pas si terrifiant, mais c'est peut-être juste moi. »  
Ou alors c'était les autres qui étaient bizarres.

« Hm. »  
Mais il ne s'était pas encore évanoui en plein cours, n'avait pas toussé à en cracher du sang ni fait une crise de spasmophilie devant lui. Ce qui était somme toute assez effrayant. Il aurait d'ailleurs compris que ses camarades ne l'approchent plus après l'avoir vu dans cet état mais ils n'avaient jamais cherché à l'accoster, même sans savoir qu'il était malade.

« Tu as peut-être un pouvoir caché qui les effraie, qui sait. »  
Yomi ne se sentait pourtant pas particulièrement menacé. Mais après tout, il ne connaissait Ryûji que depuis quelques minutes. C'était peu pour apprendre à connaître quelqu'un.

« Peut-être bien. »  
Il aurait sans doute dû lui dire la vérité, lui apprendre qu'il était malade, mais il ne s'en sentit pas le courage. Pour la première fois on ne l'ignorait pas. Yomi le voyait, lui parlait et lui souriait, ce qui ne lui était plus arrivé depuis un nombre de mois conséquent. Le brouhaha de la salle s'amplifia soudainement, indiquant l'arrivée des autres élèves et du professeur. Ryûji se tassa légèrement sur son siège en attrapant son stylo, sentant les regards converger vers eux et les murmures s'élever sans soucis de discrétion. Le fait que quelqu'un soit à côté de lui, un nouveau qui plus est, attirait forcément les interrogations.

Aussitôt, et sans faire aucunement attention aux murmures des autres élèves, Yomi se leva pour se diriger vers le bureau du professeur. La jeune femme lui lança un regard interrogateur, mais il lui expliqua rapidement la situation, comme quoi il était nouveau, assis à côté de Ryûji, et qu'il comptait faire de nombreux efforts pour s'adapter au rythme de l'école. Ceci fait, le professeur ajouta son nom sur la liste, puis il retourna à sa place, toujours aussi impassible. Ce ne fut qu'une fois assis à côté de son nouveau voisin qu'il lui lança un sourire rassurant.

Ryûji eut une moue perplexe. Peut-être que Yomi était réellement différent des autres. Lui rendant un demi-sourire, il fut soulagé que le cours débute directement. Il se plongea entièrement dans ce qu'il fut dit et ignora avec un peu plus de facilité les regards des autres. Il n'avait pas envie d'être le centre d'intérêt, l'étant déjà suffisamment lors de ses moments de faiblesse. Il espérait que ses camarades finiraient par s'y faire et retrouveraient leurs anciens comportements.

Finalement, le cours se révéla intéressant aux yeux de Yomi. Il n'osa pas trop prendre la parole, préférant se consacrer à sa prise de notes. Il participerait les cours suivants, quand il aurait une idée plus précise de l'ambiance de classe. Elle semblait normale, a priori, bien que son attention soit toutefois dérangée par moments par des chuchotis plus ou moins discrets des autres élèves. Visiblement, Ryûji semblait être une espèce de tête de turc, ou l'animal rare de la classe. Qu'importe, il lui paraissait plutôt sympathique, bien qu'assez renfermé. Mais ça ne le dérangeait pas, il parlerait pour deux.  
L'heure se passa calmement, ce ne fut qu'à la fin, quand la sonnerie leur annonça la liberté, que les choses changèrent. L'animation revint parmi les élèves, mais ce n'était pas une animation habituelle. C'était plus tendu et précis que ça, mais Yomi n'arrivait pas à cerner le sentiment qui le parcourait maintenant.

Rangeant calmement ses affaires, il remit ensuite blouson, écharpe et bonnet et attendit que Yomi ait fini avant de se diriger vers la prochaine salle de cours. Ses camarades avaient le même comportement que d'ordinaire mais il sentait pourtant qu'il y avait quelque chose de différent. Une ambiance oppressante régnait autour d'eux, comme pour les prévenir d'un danger. Ryûji se mordilla la lèvre inférieure en signe de nervosité et, pas moins d'une minute après leur sortie de classe, un autre élève lui lançait une boule de papier au visage en ricanant.  
« Alors, le macchabée, s'exclama-t-on d'une voix agonisante, tu t'es fait un nouvel ami ? Tu l'as prévenu que t'étais un cracheur de sang ? »  
« Et que tu t'évanouissais en classe et n'importe quand ? enchaîna un second. »  
« Parce que je le plains quand même de t'avoir comme voisin ! reprit le premier. »  
« C'est clair, se moqua-t-on avant d'imiter la mort de quelqu'un. Tu lui as dit que t'allais crever bientôt ?! »  
Il y eut un grand éclat de rire général et Ryûji serra les dents pour ne pas verser de larmes avant de partir en courant. Pourquoi rester un instant de plus dans un endroit où il n'était pas le bienvenu ? Pourquoi imposer une présence dérangeante et morbide à des personnes qui ne comprenaient pas ce qu'il pouvait ressentir ? La vue brouillée, il trébucha dans les escaliers et se retint de justesse à la rambarde avant de reprendre sa course. Son corps épuisé ne put cependant pas suivre le rythme bien longtemps et il s'accroupit finalement derrière un arbre du parc face au lycée. Se recroquevillant en serrant ses genoux entre ses bras, cachant son visage dans son écharpe, il sentit son cœur battre au ralenti et un goût de sang emplir sa bouche. Peut-être qu'il allait mourir là au final. Ce ne serait pas plus mal…

**-**

**A suivre...**

**-**

**Déclaration de fin :** Aux vues du nombre de pages, nous avons décidé de séparer ce OS en chapitres =)


	2. II

**Titre : **Hopeless dream**.  
****Auteur :** Rukyoshû & Black Cherry.  
**Base : **Ryûji (ゾロ) & Yomi (ナイトメア).  
**  
**

**Hopeless dream – II**

**-  
**

Yomi n'en croyait pas ses oreilles, les yeux grands ouverts sous le choc d'une telle violence. Seule la raideur de sa mâchoire le ramena à la réalité, juste à temps pour se rendre compte que Ryûji venait de s'enfuir sous les lapidations des autres élèves. Il était tombé où là ?  
« Moi qui croyais être tombé dans un lycée, mais à quoi je pensais, déclara-t-il alors que les autres semblaient attendre une quelconque réaction de sa part. Jungle serait plus approprié, et encore. Enfin, je suppose que trop d'optimisme tue l'optimisme, soupira-t-il exagérément. »  
Il replaça son sac sur son épaule et quitta le couloir, avec la ferme intention de retrouver son nouveau voisin de table. Il avait vraiment dû avoir une malchance infernale pour tomber sur ces modèles préhistoriques du genre humain. Et encore, même un homme de Cro-Magnon aurait plus de compassion.  
Lui devrait compter sur la chance pour retrouver Ryûji, dans un lycée qu'il ne connaissait pas, ça allait être une vraie partie de plaisir. Voyons… s'il voulait fuir, où irait-il ? En dehors peut-être… Yomi haussa les épaules en soupirant et commença à faire vaguement le tour de la cour pour vérifier. Il ne s'attendait vraiment pas à une rentrée de ce genre. Le genre humain était parfois vraiment pitoyable…  
Après maintes recherches, ne perdant jamais courage, Yomi finit par retrouver Ryûji dans un parc, juste en face du lycée en fait, adossé à un arbre. Avec lenteur et précaution, il s'approcha de lui, en se demandant bien quoi faire.  
« Ryûji ? »

Il tremblait légèrement, mais il ne savait plus si c'était de froid ou de douleur. Contenant ses larmes du mieux qu'il le pouvait, il avait l'impression de chuter dangereusement dans un gouffre sans fond. Il entendit des bruits de pas mais ne s'en formalisa pas. Après tout, qu'on vienne l'abréger rapidement. Cependant, ce fut la voix de Yomi qui résonna à ses oreilles et il se sentit d'autant plus mal. Il aurait mieux valu passer pour un enfoiré, plutôt que de réduire la vie du nouvel élève en cauchemar.  
« Vas t'en, murmura-t-il d'une voix rauque de sanglots contenus. »

« Je serais le pire des enfoirés si je le faisais, souffla Yomi en s'asseyant en tailleurs en face de lui. Et je n'en ai pas spécialement envie. »

Relevant la tête vers lui, une unique larme roula sur sa joue.  
« Pourquoi ? »

« Parce qu'il n'y a pas de raison, répondit-il. Tu laisserais seul quelqu'un qui vient de se faire insulter sur un sujet grave ? Moi non. »

Il laissa passer un silence en reposant son front sur ses bras.  
« Ils ont raison, souffla-t-il d'une voix étouffée. »

« Sur ton état ? demanda-t-il prudemment. »

« Hm. »  
Il soupira profondément.  
« Je suis atteint d'une maladie inconnue. Je tousse souvent jusqu'à cracher du sang et je mincis beaucoup sans manger moins pour autant. Mon corps s'affaiblit d'où les évanouissements. »  
Il frissonna.  
« Et je ne suis pas dupe quant à mon état, je ne tiendrai pas longtemps à ce rythme-là. »

Yomi retint un soupir mais ne détourna pas les yeux. Il savait qu'il ne pouvait rien faire. Il ne savait pas si Ryûji extrapolait ou pas, s'il était pessimiste à cause de l'ambiance qu'il traînait, mais ce n'était pas une raison.  
« Ça fait combien de temps ? »

« Je sais que je suis malade depuis une dizaine d'années ; je toussais souvent et m'essoufflais très vite. Personne n'a jamais su ce que j'avais, je vais parfaitement bien pour tous les médecins. Ça a stagné pendant un long moment, mais ça a vraiment empiré il y a un ou deux ans. »  
Il n'en avait jamais parlé à personne. A quoi cela servait-il de se lamenter ? Ça ne le ferait pas guérir.

« C'est dû à quelque chose ? »  
Peut-être qu'un choc avait fait empirer les choses.

« Je n'en sais rien, avoua-t-il en relevant la tête pour respirer plus facilement. »  
Il lança un regard à Yomi.  
« Pourquoi tu es venu me retrouver ? »  
Après tout, il se mettait en faute pour quelqu'un qu'il ne connaissait pas.

« Pour pas te laisser seul, évidemment, répondit-il. J'aimerais pas me retrouver livré à moi-même après ce genre de scène. »

« Hm. Mais… tu vas être pénalisé à cause de ça. »  
Il n'aimait pas savoir qu'il causait des ennuis à la seule personne qui avait pris le temps de lui parler.

« Je m'en fiche. C'est pas parce que je suis petit que je vais me laisser faire. »

« Non, je veux dire… avec les professeurs. Nous n'avons pas le droit de sécher les cours. »  
Même si on l'excusait assez facilement en voyant son teint cadavérique et son état général plutôt moyen.

« Tant pis, je trouverai bien une excuse. Et puis c'est pas une heure de colle qui changera les choses. »

« Hm, je dirai que je me suis senti mal et que tu m'as aidé à sortir prendre l'air, souffla-t-il avec un semblant de rictus. »  
Fermant les yeux, il appuya sa tête contre le tronc derrière lui en poussant un léger soupir. Il savait bien que les autres le détestaient, mais il n'avait jamais imaginé que c'était à ce point-là. Pensaient-ils réellement qu'il était un monstre ?

« Merci. Tu veux peut-être quelque chose, qu'est-ce que tu fais d'habitude quand tu sens que ça va pas ? »

« Rien, j'attends que ça passe. Je ne peux rien faire sinon penser à autre chose. Je ne tiens pas à me bourrer de médicaments à longueur de journée, expliqua-t-il en soulevant les paupières pour le regarder. »  
Il laissa passer un temps mort avant de froncer légèrement les sourcils.  
« Pourquoi tu es venu me voir moi, ce matin ? »

« Tu es le premier que j'ai vu, et tu m'avais l'air calme, fit-il simplement. »  
Il n'y avait pas raison particulière.

« J'ai été surpris que tu viennes me parler. »  
Il toussa un peu.  
« Mais j'ai été touché par ton sourire. »

« Je préfère sourire aux gens, sourit-il. C'est plus agréable, non ? »

Il hocha la tête.  
« Mais on ne me sourit pas ici. »

« Je sais pas où tu es tombé, mais c'est vraiment pas de chance, déplora-t-il en fronçant les sourcils. C'est que des crétins. »

Il haussa les épaules avec nonchalance.  
« Je suis habitué à leur caractère méphistophélique. »

Yomi haussa un sourcil. Ce type était bizarre sur les bords.  
« J'ai une vague idée de la définition, mais tu dois bien être le seul gars de première qui emploie ce mot-là. »

Il eut un petit rire. Le premier qu'il avait depuis plusieurs mois.  
« Désolé, je lis beaucoup et j'aime employer des mots qui n'ont aucun sens pour la plupart des gens. »

« Ça se voit. Mais je ne me rappelle pas avoir lu le moindre livre ou le mot « méphistophélique » apparaît. »

« Moi non plus, avoua-t-il en se grattant la nuque d'un air embarrassé. »

« Bah tu l'as pêché où alors ? Tu lis le dictionnaire ? »

Il dénia de la tête.  
« Je surfe sur le net, c'est moins encombrant qu'un dictionnaire. »

« Et ça t'es venu comme ça de chercher un mot de ce genre ? »

« Je cherchais un synonyme en réalité. »  
Pour pouvoir l'intégrer dans un des nombreux textes qui encombraient son PC en attente d'être un jour publié sur son site Internet.

« Tu as de drôles de passe-temps, mais pourquoi pas, sourit-il. »

« Tu fais quoi, toi, pour passer le temps ? »

« Un peu tout et rien, tout dépend de mon humeur, répondit-il un brin mystérieux. »

« Je suis sûr que tu fais des trucs étranges, toi aussi. Peut-être que tu danses en string autour d'un feu de camp à chaque pleine lune, qui sait ? Taquina-t-il. »

« En effet, qui sait, fit-il avec un clin d'œil. Ça marche très bien pour invoquer les dieux souterrains. »

« Pourquoi invoquer des dieux souterrains ? s'étonna-t-il. »

« C'est fun, sourit-il. »

« Hm, c'est vrai. »  
Frissonnant légèrement, il se redressa un peu. Il commençait à avoir réellement froid.  
« Il faudrait retourner en classe, seulement, je n'en ai pas le courage. »  
Il avait peur de recroiser ses camarades de classe.  
« Je… tu veux y retourner, toi ? »  
Il n'avait pas envie d'abandonner Yomi ainsi.

« Tout dépend de ce que tu fais. Je ne tiens pas à te laisser tout seul. »  
Surtout vu le teint de son visage et ses tremblements.

« Je vais aller voir à l'infirmerie pour rentrer chez moi. Si tu es prêt à sécher une journée de cours, tu peux m'accompagner. »  
D'autant plus qu'il n'était pas certain de rentrer chez lui indemne.

« Ça me pose aucun problème. Tu veux que je t'aide à te relever ? »

Il hésita un instant, tenta par lui-même et hocha la tête.  
« Je veux bien. »  
Ses muscles ne semblaient pas d'accord pour se remettre à fonctionner correctement et à le faire tenir debout.

Avec précaution, Yomi vint passer un bras sous ceux de Ryûji en évitant de lui faire mal, et l'aida à se relever. Il était vraiment léger, il n'eut donc aucune difficulté.  
« Je te fais pas mal ? »

« Hm, non, ça va. »  
Ses jambes flageolèrent un instant avant de se stabiliser et il put s'appuyer légèrement moins sur l'épaule de Yomi.  
« Merci, souffla-t-il. On peut y aller. »

« OK, alors hésite pas à t'appuyer sur moi. »  
Et il commença à marcher avec lenteur en direction du lycée, veillant à ne pas faire trébucher Ryûji.  
« Tu m'indiqueras où c'est. »

Petit à petit, ses membres retrouvaient une certaine mobilité et ses jambes le supportaient de mieux en mieux.  
« Hm. »  
Traversant la cour avec plus ou moins de difficulté, Ryûji fut entraîné par Yomi jusque l'infirmerie. Une fois là, il se laissa tomber sur un fauteuil et l'infirmier vint directement vers lui.  
« Ryûji, tu vas bien ? »  
« Non, pas vraiment, murmura-t-il d'une voix sifflante. »  
Il n'avait pas besoin de jouer la comédie, il était réellement épuisé.  
« Je pourrais rentrer chez moi, je me sens vraiment mal ? »  
« Ne t'inquiète pas, je préviendrai tes professeurs. Tu veux que j'appelle ta mère ? »  
Il dénia de la tête.  
« Yomi va me ramener chez moi, sourit-il vaguement. »  
L'infirmier se tourna alors vers son nouveau camarade et lui offrit un sourire joyeux. C'était la première fois qu'il voyait Ryûji avec un autre élève.  
« Bien, repose-toi un peu et quand tu te sentiras mieux, tu pourras rentrer chez toi. »  
Il acquiesça d'un signe de main et fit signe à Yomi de s'installer à côté de lui.  
« Il me connaît bien, je passe beaucoup de temps à l'infirmerie, lui apprit-il. »  
Même s'il devait l'avoir deviné sans ça.

« Je me doute. Ça doit être fatiguant pour toi… en plus des cours. »  
Et des autres abrutis.

Il eut une petite moue perplexe.  
« En réalité, ce n'est pas si épuisant que ça de venir. Le plus dur est de ne pas faire attention aux autres. »

« Je veux bien te croire. Mais… personne ne fait rien ? »

« Pourquoi feraient-ils quelque chose ? Je n'ai aucune preuve. Et puis, rien n'interdit de regarder les autres élèves, que ce soit méchamment ou non. »  
Se redressant, il se mit sur ses pieds et eut une moue satisfaite en voyant qu'il tenait debout.  
« Nous pouvons y aller ? demanda-t-il à l'infirmier. »  
Celui vint rapidement contrôler qu'il allait suffisamment bien pour pouvoir sortir et les laissa filer. Attrapant la main de Yomi avec timidité mais rapidité, il l'entraîna à l'extérieur en chancelant légèrement.

« Dis-moi si tu as du mal. Tu habites loin ? »

« Une vingtaine de minutes à pieds. Ma mère me dépose d'habitude et vient me chercher quand ça ne va pas. »

« Elle reste toujours chez vous ? s'étonna Yomi. »

« Hm, elle travaille comme publicitaire, elle fait la majeure partie du travail à la maison. »

« Elle va pas s'étonner que ce soit quelqu'un qui te ramène ? »

« Peut-être, fit-il en haussant les épaules. Ce n'est rien, ça ne peut pas me faire de mal de marcher. Au contraire, je ne laisse pas mes muscles se ramollir, sourit-il. »

« C'est bien, faut rester motivé, fit Yomi avec un grand sourire. »

Il hocha vivement la tête et se dirigea calmement vers chez lui, les mains enfouies au fond de ses poches. Ils firent le chemin plus ou moins silencieusement, Ryûji cherchant à garder un rythme respiratoire régulier pour ne pas s'épuiser inutilement. Puis, près d'une demi-heure plus tard, ayant traîné sur la route, ils arrivèrent à destination.

« C'est cette maison là ? demanda Yomi en fixant la grande bâtisse vers laquelle ils avançaient. »

« Hm, acquiesça-t-il. »  
Il l'entraîna vers l'entrée et fouilla son sac à la recherche de la clef. Il n'avait pas envie de déranger sa mère pour rien.

« T'as besoin d'aide ou ça va aller ? »

« Ça devrait aller. Mon porte-clef est coincé par mon portefeuille mais je vais m'en sortir. »

« Dans ton sac ? »

« Hm. »  
Avec un mouvement brusque qui manqua de l'envoyer valser quelques pas plus loin, il sortit les clefs de la maison avec un sourire vainqueur. Et il ouvrit finalement la porte avant de laisser entrer son ami dans le hall.

« Ouaw, c'est vachement grand, souffla Yomi en entrant dans la maison. »  
Il s'étonnait même que sa voix ne raisonne pas.

« Je suis obligé d'abdiquer. Ma mère a la folie des grandeurs. »

« Je vois ça. Tu te sens pas perdu là-dedans ? »

« Bah, j'ai l'habitude, fit-il simplement. Tu peux retirer ta veste, il fait chaud ici. »  
Et il appliqua son propre conseil en ôtant son blouson, son bonnet et son écharpe, abandonnant son sac de cours juste en dessous du portemanteau.

Yomi en fit de même, appréciant la douce chaleur qui contrastait avec le froid du dehors et jeta des coups d'œil curieux un peu partout. C'était peut-être un peu trop grand à son goût. Mais peut-être que les pièces étaient confortables.  
« Ça fait longtemps que tu vis ici ? »

« Depuis que je suis petit. »  
Il suspendit le manteau de Yomi au-dessus du sien et l'entraîna à la cuisine.  
« Tu as faim ou soif ? »

« Tu as quoi ? »

« Aucune idée. Sans doute du jus d'orange, du lait et de l'eau. Et à manger, il doit rester des pains au chocolat. »

« Je prendrai ce que tu prends alors, sourit-il. Tu as besoin de reprendre des forces. »

Il approuva et lui conseilla de s'installer alors qu'il sortait la brique de jus d'orange du frigo et deux verres du placard. Puis il partit à la recherche du sachet de petits pains au chocolat qu'il retrouva dans l'armoire à gâteaux. Revenant s'installer près de Yomi, il les servit en jus de fruit et lui tendit la nourriture.  
« Sers-toi, hésite pas. »  
Ce n'était pas tous les jours qu'il recevait quelqu'un.

« Merci, tu es un hôte charmant, remarqua-t-il en souriant. »

Ils savourèrent alors ces quelques victuailles tranquillement, Ryûji reprenant peu à peu des forces. Après avoir mangé deux pains au chocolat et but quatre ou cinq verres de jus d'orange, il demanda à Yomi s'il avait terminé avant de tout ranger et de l'entraîner dans les étages. Il ne prit pas la peine de passer par sa chambre, au premier, et l'emmena directement dans son lieu de squat, au second.

« Ta maison est vraiment immense, constata Yomi en regardant partout. Elle doit faire dix fois la mienne au moins. »

« Tu es le bienvenu si tu as besoin de te perdre alors. Ici, c'est mon petit endroit à moi, ajouta-t-il en le faisant passer dans la vaste pièce. »  
Le plafond était incliné, se situant juste sous le toit, et percé de grandes fenêtres qui laissaient une superbe vue sur le ciel. N'ayant pas pris le temps de ranger, Ryûji regroupa vaguement ses livres sur le meuble, à côté de son ordinateur portable.

« Ouaw, ça fait super confortable, on dirait un grand nid ! s'extasia-t-il. »

Il eut un sourire en s'installant confortablement dans un des divers poufs qui peuplaient l'endroit, perdus entre les couettes et autres couvertures molletonneuses. Il adorait réellement cet endroit.

« J'adore ! s'exclama-t-il en se jetant sur un pouf à son tour. T'as trop de la chance d'avoir un endroit pareil pour toi. »

« Hm, je suis d'accord. Enfin, quand mon grand frère revient à la maison pour quelques jours, il envahit toujours l'espace avec son désordre, c'est énervant. »

« T'as un grand frère ? Comment il s'appelle ? Il est beaucoup plus vieux que toi ? »

« Il a vingt-six ans, il s'appelle Ruka. Nous ne nous ressemblons absolument pas. »

« Pas du tout du tout ? Il fait quoi ? demanda-t-il curieusement. »

« Hm. Il étudie l'architecture. »  
Il se leva et se dirigea vers le meuble bas pour retrouver un livre précis. Son livre préféré. Il y avait glissé une photo de lui et son frère.  
« Il est grand et finement musclé, toujours un air blasé sur le visage même si au fond c'est un grand blagueur. Il aime bien me taquiner mais veille bien sur moi, expliqua-t-il tout en cherchant. »

« Vous avez l'air de bien vous entendre, sourit-il. »  
Et ça se voyait que Ryûji aimait son grand frère, il avait les yeux brillants.

« Hm. »  
Il finit par attraper ce qu'il voulait avec un petit cri de victoire. Retournant s'asseoir sur son pouf près de Yomi, il sortit délicatement la photo pour la tendre à Yomi.  
« C'est lui, sourit-il. Ça date de deux ans, juste avant que ma maladie n'empire. »

« Ouaw, il est super grand ! constata Yomi. Mais il a des traits fins en même temps. C'est vrai qu'il a l'air blasé. »

« C'est sa façon à lui de cacher ce qu'il ressent mais je sais toujours quand il me cache quelque chose. »  
Peut-être que c'était la force de l'habitude.

« C'est parce que tu le connais bien sûrement. Vous vous voyez encore souvent ? »  
Il imaginait bien que Ruka ne devait plus vivre ici.

« Il essaie de revenir un week-end par mois. Sinon, on se voit pendant ses vacances. »  
Autant dire que ce n'était presque rien.

« Ça doit être long, non ? demanda-t-il en relevant les yeux vers le visage de Ryûji. »

« Un peu. »  
Surtout que Ruka avait toujours pris soin de lui, le rassurant après des cauchemars, le calmant pendant des crises d'angoisse, le conseillant sur tout et rien…

Il devait lui manquer.  
« Tu lui envoies des mails ou des messages ? »  
Sûrement.

« Oui. Je lui envoie des lettres quand j'ai le temps, mais plus régulièrement des mails. Sinon, je lui laisse des messages codés sur mon site Internet. »

« Des messages codés ? »

« C'est juste de petites anecdotes entre nous. »

« J'aime bien l'idée, ça doit vous rendre super complice, sourit-il. Tu mets quoi sur ton site ? »

Il hésita un instant avant de se dire qu'il ne risquait rien avec Yomi. Peut-être était-il trop naïf mais son nouveau camarade ne semblait pas méchant.  
« Des textes que j'écris, des photos que je prends, des morceaux que je joue à la guitare parfois, même si c'est trois fois rien… Ça reflète un peu une partie de moi que je n'expose pas au monde. »  
Il tripota son livre un moment en se mordillant la lèvre.  
« Si tu veux, je peux te donner le lien mais j'aimerais que tu ne le donnes à personne. »  
Il ne voulait pas que les personnes de sa classe le découvrent.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, j'en ai pas la moindre envie, assura-t-il. C'est gentil à toi, je regarderai en rentrant. »

Il lui fit un sourire et retourna vers le meuble en récupérant la photo pour la remettre à sa place. Rangeant le livre, il attrapa ensuite un cahier dont il arracha soigneusement une page et un stylo qui traînait là pour écrire l'adresse Internet de son site et son mail.  
« Tu n'es pas obligé de laisser une trace de ton passage mais si tu veux me demander quelque chose, je t'ai donné ma boîte mail. »

« Je te donnerai mes impressions si tu veux, sourit-il. J'ai hâte de voir ce que ça donne. »  
Ryûji semblait avoir un tempérament d'artiste. Yomi était certain que ses activités devaient être teintées d'une forte sensibilité.

« J'en serais enchanté. Surtout, sois sincère, même si ce sont des critiques négatives. C'est le seul moyen de me faire évoluer. »  
Il lui donna la feuille de papier et se laissa retomber dans le pouf avec plaisir.

« Je suis pas du genre à cacher ce que je pense pour faire plaisir aux gens, assura-t-il en rangeant la feuille dans sa poche. Ne t'en fais pas pour ça. »

« Tu as un site, toi aussi ? »  
Il avait envie d'en apprendre plus sur ce petit bonhomme qui semblait avoir un fort caractère.

« Non, informa-t-il. Je n'aime pas trop m'étaler sur Internet, même si je surveille beaucoup les sites des autres. »

Il hocha la tête avec un sourire.  
« Tu as des frères et sœurs ? »

« Rien de tout ça, je suis seul au monde, pouffa-t-il. Avec mes parents. Mais c'est pas gênant, j'ai toujours de quoi m'occuper. »

Ryûji est un petit rire. Il lui aurait bien proposé de combler sa solitude mais il eut peur que ce soit mal placé.  
« Tu aimes lire ? »

« J'adore ! s'exclama-t-il. J'ai beaucoup de livres à la maison mais j'ai encore rien rangé… Toi aussi tu aimes ? »

Il acquiesça vivement avec un grand sourire.  
« Y en a partout ici, c'est parce qu'ils sont bien cachés dans les meubles ou sous les couvertures. »

« A voir, toi aussi tu n'aimes pas le rangement des livres, sourit-il. Ils sont mieux à l'état sauvage. »

« Je ne fais que les sortir, ça ne sert à rien de bien les ranger, après je ne les retrouve plus… »  
Et il eut une moue penaude adorable.

« Tu les retrouves plus en les rangeant ? rit-il. »

« J'en ai tellement que je ne sais jamais où est rangé quel livre. C'est horripilant. »

« Tu devrais faire des listes, ça serait plus pratique. Mon père fait ça pour ses CD, ils débordent des armoires. »

« Il écoute beaucoup de musique ? s'étonna-t-il. En tous cas, ce ne serait pas bête. »  
Si jamais il s'ennuyait un jour, il commencerait peut-être.

« Il adore ça, soupira-t-il. Des fois c'est bien, des fois un peu moins. Il écoute de tout, c'est un bien comme un mal. »

Ryûji hocha la tête.  
« Il connaît loveholic ? demanda-t-il avec un sourire en coin. »

Yomi secoua la tête.  
« J'en sais rien, je fais pas toujours attention aux noms de ce qu'il écoute. En fait, la plupart du temps, je fuis dans ma chambre parce qu'il peut pas s'empêcher de chanter en même temps. »

« Et c'est si horrible que ça ? Sourit-il. »

« Oh non. C'est juste l'apocalypse, fit-il sur le ton de la confidence. »

Il le regarda un instant sans bouger avant d'éclater de rire.

« Je te jure, il est tellement à fond dedans que ça fait peur. Ça m'étonne même qu'il ne le fasse pas sous la douche, ajouta-t-il sérieusement. »

« Je te crois, hoqueta-t-il en se contenant. »  
Puis il se mit brusquement à tousser. Fronçant les sourcils, il tenta de stopper sa toux, ne voulant pas montrer sa faiblesse à Yomi.

Yomi fronça les sourcils.  
« Désolé, j'aurais peut-être pas dû te faire rire autant. Ça te fait mal ? »

Il lui fit un signe de la tête pour lui dire que ce n'était pas sa faute et se plia en deux en posant une main sur sa bouche et une sur son torse. C'était toujours légèrement douloureux de tousser autant.

**-**

**A suivre...**

**-**


	3. III

**Titre : **Hopeless dream**.  
****Auteur :** Rukyoshû & Black Cherry.  
**Base : **Ryûji (ゾロ) & Yomi (ナイトメア).  
**  
**

**Hopeless dream – III**

**-  
**

Il le laissa faire en silence, conscient que ça ne devait pas être simple et que de toute manière il ne pouvait pas l'aider, sauf s'il s'étouffait vraiment. Il se contenta d'attendre que ça passe.

Fermant les yeux, il sentit un goût métallique emplir sa bouche et il se força à respirer calmement pour calmer sa toux. A force de volonté, son corps finit par obéir et il s'affala dans son pouf en haletant, essuyant le coin de ses lèvres rougies.

« Tu veux que j'aille te chercher quelque chose ? demanda-t-il doucement. »

Il dénia de la tête.  
« Me… laisse pas… tout seul… »  
Il ne supportait plus la solitude dans laquelle il s'était plongé après le départ de son frère.

Il approuva d'un signe de tête, de toute manière peu enclin à partir. Il attendrait juste que Ryûji se calme un peu et souffre moins de son mal.

« Merci… »  
Lentement, il retrouva l'entière maîtrise de son corps et sa respiration se fit plus fluide, oxygénant ses poumons de manière plus régulière.

« De rien. C'est normal. »

« Désolé… que tu aies… assisté à ça. »

« Quoi désolé ? fit Yomi avec un haussement de sourcil. Ce n'est pas comme si tu avais eu envie de me soumettre un spectacle. Je n'ai pas envie que tu te caches. Je me doute que ce n'est pas agréable pour toi, mais ménage-toi avant de penser à moi. »

Il fit un mouvement du menton.  
« Pardon. »  
S'installant un peu mieux, il passa une main un peu tremblante dans ses cheveux, les ébouriffant au passage.  
« Ça va, rassura-t-il. Ça passe. »

« Tu t'excuses toujours autant ? s'étonna-t-il. »

Il se mordilla la lèvre en détournant la tête. Ça répondrait suffisamment clairement à sa question.

« Tu sais, t'es pas toujours obligé de te justifier pour tout, fit-il doucement. J'ai pas besoin d'excuse ou je sais pas quoi, je suis là en tant qu'ami, pas en tant que juge qui va te casser. »

Il se figea subitement, plongeant son regard dans le sien.  
« Ami, répéta-t-il avec un sourire en coin. »  
Il devait paraître vraiment étrange mais la notion d'amitié n'était pas courante dans son entourage.  
« Je suis enchanté que tu sois là, dans ce cas. Et j'essayerai de ne plus m'excuser. »

« C'est bien, sourit Yomi. On a déjà suffisamment à faire avec son propre regard, pas la peine de trop s'étouffer sans arrêt avec celui des autres. »

« Tu as raison. »

« Alors le tout est de s'y mettre. C'est difficile au début, mais après, on réussit à vivre pleinement en acceptant que les autres nous voient comme nous sommes. »

Les autres, il s'en fichait si Yomi était là.

« Tu me crois pas ? demanda-t-il en voyant son air. »

« Si, répondit-il avec un large sourire. »

« C'est juste une question d'acceptation de soi, fit-il simplement. »

« Je m'accepte comme je suis. »  
Il n'était pas encore parfaitement convaincu de réellement s'accepter, mais ce n'était pas très important. Yomi comblait la partie manquante.

Yomi haussa légèrement les épaules. De toute manière il ne pourrait pas le faire à sa place. Lui n'avait jamais réellement eu ce problème.

Il s'apprêtait à lui demander ce qu'il voulait faire quand sa mère passa la tête par la porte.  
« Tu es rentré fiston ? Demanda-t-elle. »  
« Hm, je suis là. »  
« Tu as eu un problème ? »  
« Rien de grave, sourit-il. »  
Elle allait le houspiller un peu quand elle remarqua le camarade de son fils.  
« Oh, tu as ramené quelqu'un ? s'étonna-t-elle. »  
« Je te présente Yomi. Il est nouveau. »  
« Enchantée. »  
Et elle lui offrit un doux et radieux sourire.

Il lui répondit de la même manière.  
« Ravi de vous connaître. »

« Moi de même. »  
Puis elle se tourna à nouveau vers Ryûji.  
« Je peux m'absenter un moment, ça va aller ? »  
« Hm, ne t'inquiète pas. »  
Elle leva les yeux au ciel et les salua d'un nouveau sourire en leur disant de faire attention à eux.

Ça, Yomi était prêt à le faire. Il ne doutait pas de la capacité de Ryûji à prendre soin de lui comme un grand, mais deux paires d'yeux valaient mieux qu'une.

Pendant quelques secondes, Ryûji garda son regard rivé à l'endroit où se tenait sa mère quelques instants auparavant, un léger sourire aux lèvres. Puis il se tourna vers Yomi.  
« Voilà, tu as rencontré une grande publiciste ! »

« Ta maman, sourit-il. Elle m'a l'air attentionnée. »  
Et sans être étouffante.

« Oui, elle l'est. »  
Et il ne lui rendait que de l'inquiétude.

« Ça se voit. Elle te donne plein de petits surnoms je parie, souffla-t-il. »  
Comme la sienne.

Il dénia de la tête.  
« Elle m'appelle juste fiston. C'est mon frère qui me donne plein de surnoms débiles. Son préféré reste crevette. »

Yomi pouffa de rire.  
« Ma mère m'appelle poussin. »

« Poussin, c'est trop mignon ! s'exclama-t-il joyeusement. »

« C'est toujours plus potable que caneton on va dire. »

« Caneton… Je trouve ce mot très moche pour désigner des mignonnes petites bêtes. »

« C'est vrai… Quoi qu'à bien y réfléchir, c'est tout de même mieux que dindonneau. Ça m'a toujours fait flipper ce mot. »

Ryûji resta un moment sans bouger avant de rire légèrement.  
« C'est vraiment, vraiment moche, comme mot. »

« Alors que les bébés animaux c'est censé être mignons… C'est mal foutu… »

« Enfin, je ne suis pas certain qu'un dindonneau soit vraiment mignon. »

« Ça doit ressembler à un dindon en plus petit… Donc c'est vrai qu'il est pas avantagé. »

Il approuva d'un signe de tête en riant.  
Ils passèrent le reste de la journée dans le grenier aménagé, descendant à midi pour manger des lasagnes préparées par la mère de Ryûji. Ce dernier ne fut pas repris de quintes de toux et ne s'évanouit pas une fois. Yomi était un compagnon charmant et très agréable, plaisantant avec subtilité, et Ryûji fut content de ne pas l'avoir rembarré le matin même. Ça faisait beaucoup de bien de se retrouver avec une personne de son âge pour parler de tout et n'importe quoi.  
Vers dix-huit heures, cependant, il lui fit remarquer qu'il devrait peut-être rentrer chez lui avant que sa famille ne s'inquiète.

« Mes parents rentrent dans une heure et demi environ, le rassura-t-il. Je n'aurais pas de problème pour rentrer, ne t'en fais pas. »

« Tu habites loin ? s'inquiéta-t-il. »

« Je sais pas, une demi-heure peut-être ? C'est pas très long ça va. »

« Ma mère te laissera pas partir tout seul, elle va vouloir te redéposer chez toi. »  
Il prit un air contrit.  
« Une demi-heure pour toi, ça paraît peu. Mais ici, nous sommes habitués à ce que ce soit énorme. »  
Une demi-heure étant la durée la plus longue d'une de ses toux.

« C'est pas la peine de vous déranger pour ça, ça va aller. A pieds, ça passe assez vite et il ne fait pas moche. »

« Ah, ah, tu n'y échapperas pas ! »  
Et, comme pour approuver, sa mère passa la tête dans la pièce.  
« Fiston, il est presque six heures et demie. Tu veux que je te raccompagne, Yomi ? »

« Je vous assure que ça va aller, vous n'êtes pas obligée de faire ça, insista-t-il. »  
Il n'allait pas les faire sortir pour si peu.

« Mais ça nous dérange pas, hein m'man ? »  
Il ne demandait que ça ; avoir une excuse valable pour pouvoir sortir de chez lui. Ne plus être seul, perdu dans les ondes musicales de son groupe favori.  
« Il n'y a aucun problème, sourit-elle. »  
Ça faisait un long moment que son fils n'avait pas montré autant d'enthousiasme à sortir de la maison, ça lui faisait chaud au cœur.

Yomi eut un petit soupir mêlé d'un sourire.  
« OK, à deux contre un, je suppose que je n'ai pas le choix ? »

Ryûji eut un large sourire en faisant le V de la victoire avec ses doigts avant d'entraîner son ami jusque dans le hall pour enfiler son manteau et son écharpe.

« Tu n'abandonnes jamais, pas vrai ? pouffa-t-il en enfilant son manteau de bonne grâce. »

« Jamais ! Je ne peux pas me permettre de baisser les bras si facilement, sourit-il. »

« C'est bien. »  
Il s'enroula dans son écharpe et se tourna vers lui.  
« Je regarderai ton site ce soir. »

« Hm, d'accord. »  
Sa mère les rejoignit rapidement, s'emmitouflant dans sa veste avant de bien remettre l'écharpe de son fils.  
« Vous êtes prêts ? »

« Toujours, sourit Yomi. Ryûji s'est bien occupé de moi. »

Elle est un sourire attendri.  
« C'est un gentil garçon, assura-t-elle en les faisant sortir de la maison. »  
Ryûji rougit légèrement mais ne perdit pas son enthousiasme.

Yomi eut un sourire en le regardant puis sortit, guidé par la mère attentionnée de son nouveau camarade de classe.

« Ce n'est pas trop loin en voiture je pense, fit-il. »

« Tu as emménagé dans quel quartier de la ville ? questionna Ryûji. »

« Les nouvelles maisons qui ont été construites dans le quartier résidentiel, informa-t-il. C'est tout neuf. »  
Pas très grand comme la maison de Ryûji, mais c'était agréable comme coin.

« Oh, je vois très bien où elles se situent, apprit la mère de Ryûji. Je retrouverai facilement. »  
Elle ouvrit la voiture et Ryûji grimpa à l'arrière, invitant Yomi à en faire de même.

« C'est vraiment gentil à vous. Tu pourras venir voir quand tu seras plus en forme, proposa Yomi. »

« Hm, ce serait chouette ! »  
« Il n'y aucun soucis, sourit la mère en démarrant. »

« Un mercredi après les cours, ça pourrait être chouette. »

« Hm, j'ai hâte, s'enthousiasma Ryûji. »

« Demain si ça te dit ? sourit-il. Si tu es rétabli bien sûr. C'est pas encore bien rangé mais j'espère que ça te dérange pas… »

Il poussa un petit cri joyeux.  
« Ce serait super ! Ça me dérange pas du tout ! »

« Alors on fait comme ça. Tu as un numéro de portable ? »

« Hm. »  
Mais il ne l'utilisait que rarement.

« Si on se voit pas, je pourrai t'appeler comme ça, si tu veux ? »

« Hm ! »  
Il tapota son manteau et eut une moue boudeuse.  
« Tu as de quoi écrire ? Demanda-t-il. »

« Toujours ! fit-il en sortant un carnet de son sac, ainsi qu'un crayon. Tu me dictes ? Je te ferai sonner après… »

Il lui offrit un sourire et s'empressa de faire ce qu'il demandait. Il n'avait pas un numéro trop compliqué à retenir heureusement.

« Voilà, je te ferai sonner quand je serai rentré, j'ai laissé mon portable chez moi. Tu as le tien sur toi ? »

Il dénia de la tête, fronça légèrement un sourcil en tentant de se souvenir où il l'avait rangé, s'en rappela subitement et eut un large sourire.  
« Il est dans un tiroir de mon bureau ! »

« OK, alors je t'enverrai un message. Ça sera plus pratique. »

« Hm, je te répondrai quand je serai rentré. »  
La voiture s'immobilisa à ce moment-là.  
« Tu habites plutôt de quel côté ? demanda la mère de Ryûji. »

« A gauche. On y est bientôt, c'est la quatrième. »

« Très bien. »  
Elle avança alors encore un peu et s'arrêta juste devant, coupant le moteur.  
« Tu es chez toi, sourit-elle. J'ai été ravie de te faire ta connaissance. »

« Moi aussi ! J'espère que nous nous reverrons bientôt. »

« Moi de même. »  
Ryûji hocha d'un vif signe de tête et tendit le bras pour chatouiller le lobe d'oreille de Yomi.  
« On se revoit demain, alors ? »

« Et comment, pouffa-t-il en reculant. J'ai hâte d'y être ! »

« Moi aussi, sourit-il grandement. Alors à demain, passe une bonne soirée et salue tes parents pour moi. »

« D'accord ! »  
Il se glissa hors de la voiture avec un sourire.  
« Passez une bonne soirée et merci encore. »

« De rien, s'exclamèrent mère et fils d'une seule voix. »  
Ryûji eut un petit rire en passant sur le siège avant de la voiture.

« Sois sage, souffla Yomi en refermant la portière derrière lui. »  
Puis il se glissa vers l'entrée de la maison pour en ouvrir la porte en leur faisant un signe de la main.

Ryûji lui répondit chaleureusement et sa mère redémarra pour les emmener chez eux.  
« Je suis contente que tu te sois fait un ami, avoua sa mère. »  
« Moi aussi. Il est super gentil ! »  
« J'ai vu. »  
Il y eut un temps de silence apaisant pendant lequel l'adolescent bâilla plusieurs fois.  
« Oh, ton frère a appelé aujourd'hui. Dans trois semaines, il viendra passer plusieurs jours à la maison. »  
« C'est vrai ? s'enthousiasma-t-il avec des yeux pétillants. »  
« Oui, il a hâte d'arriver. »  
« C'est super ! s'exclama-t-il. »  
Et le reste du trajet se passa dans une ambiance joyeuse.

Un petit sourire scotché aux lèvres, Yomi rentra chez lui et déposa son sac dans l'entrée, ne gardant que son carnet avec lui. Ses parents ne rentraient pas tout de suite, alors il monta à sa chambre toute neuve et se mit en recherche de son portable. Il le retrouva en train de charger juste sur sa table de chevet. Yomi se vautra donc joyeusement dans son lit, puis attrapa l'objet pour entrer le numéro de Ryûji. Ceci fait, il lui envoya un message.  
« _Salut, c'est Yomi ^^. Content de t'avoir rencontré, c'est fun que tu sois dans ma classe ! Passe une bonne soirée et fais un bisou à ta maman de ma part ;). A demain ! Yomi._ »  
Puis il attrapa son ordinateur portable, le posa au bout de son lit et l'alluma, impatient de surfer sur le site de son nouvel ami. Il mit immédiatement le lien en marque-page, puis commença à voguer. Le fond était constitué d'une image de flaque parsemée de ronds formés par la pluie. Les teintes étaient en majorité noir et blanc, les seules notes de couleurs provenaient des icônes ou des quelques photos postées.

Une fois rentré, Ryûji se débarrassa de son écharpe et de son manteau avant de filer dans le bureau pour tenter de retrouver son téléphone. Il fouilla les deux premiers tiroirs avant de l'attraper sur un tas de feuilles du troisième et l'alluma rapidement. Sa batterie clignotait pour lui indiquer qu'il était temps qu'il recharge, ce qu'il fit rapidement avant de lire son nouveau message. Il s'agissait de Yomi. Il eut un grand sourire et lui répondit finalement.  
« _De même, ça me fait plaisir que tu sois venu me parler. Ce sera fait et je suis certain qu'elle y répondra ! Passe une bonne soirée et dors bien. A demain ! Ryûji._ »  
Puis il abandonna son téléphone sur le bureau le temps d'aller chercher son ordinateur dans la pièce du dessus. Il s'installa alors sur sa chaise en reprenant son souffle pendant que son écran s'allumait. Finalement, il ouvrit son site et commença à rédiger un nouvel article. Il y décrivit de façon détournée à quel point cette journée lui avait plu, la hâte de revoir son frère et le bonheur d'avoir enfin une personne de son âge à qui confier ses doutes. Le tout dans un style propre à son état d'esprit ; mélange de prose et de poésie. Et finalement, il y ajouta une image représentant un enfant assis dans l'herbe au milieu d'une multitude de papillons colorés, sélectionna une icône sur laquelle un petit visage souriait, et écrivit son titre.  
« Il semblerait bien que la chance tourne. »

Yomi passa quelques temps à lire les écrits de son nouveau camarade, descendant cependant pour aller saluer ses parents quand ils rentrèrent du travail, puis remonta aussi vite. Nouveau message, qu'il lut en souriant. Ryûji avait un style particulier, plus mature que son âge, et c'était plaisant à lire. Ce n'était pas le genre d'ambiance qu'il côtoyait d'habitude. C'était un monde qui n'appartenait qu'à son créateur. Quand il revint sur la page d'accueil, il vit qu'un nouvel article avait été publié et il s'empressa de le lire de ses yeux avides de mots. Son sourire s'agrandit à chaque ligne, comme s'il était en train d'assister à l'éclosion d'une fleur restée trop longtemps en bouton. Et d'après ce qu'il put lire entre les lignes, son grand frère revenait bientôt.  
« Il semblerait bien que la chance tourne. »  
Il en avait bien l'impression, songea-t-il avec bonheur.

Bâillant à s'en décrocher la mâchoire, il éteignit finalement son PC juste après avoir posté et descendit souper pour aller se coucher. Il passa par l'atelier de sa mère pour lui souhaiter une bonne nuit, prit une bonne douche et fila se coucher. Demain serait une bonne journée, il le sentait.

Yomi resta jusqu'à une heure tardive à musarder sur le site de Ryûji. Cependant, il dut freiner ses ardeurs vers onze heures du soir quand son père passa dans sa chambre. Il avait cours demain après tout, il était plus que l'heure de se coucher ! Yomi s'exécuta de mauvaise grâce, mais se rasséréna en se disant qu'il verrait l'auteur en chair et en os le lendemain ! Plus enclin à aller dormir, il trouva finalement le sommeil après un au revoir de ses chers parents chéris et se plongea tout entier dans ses rêves pour arriver le plus vite possible au mercredi. Pourvu que Ryûji puisse venir…

**-**

**A suivre...**

**-**


	4. IV

**Titre : **Hopeless dream**.  
****Auteur :** Rukyoshû & Black Cherry.  
**Base : **Ryûji (ゾロ) & Yomi (ナイトメア).  
**  
**

**Hopeless dream – IV**

**-  
**

Les semaines suivantes passèrent à une vitesse assez phénoménale. Les toux et les pertes de conscience de Ryûji se rapprochaient toujours davantage mais il n'en fit part à personne. Il ne voulait inquiéter ni sa mère ni Yomi, de qui il s'était particulièrement rapproché. Il avait l'impression que leur relation ressemblait davantage à une fraternité naissante qu'à une amitié. Cette sensation devait venir du fait que Yomi avait les mêmes réactions que son grand frère quand il voyait qu'il se sentait mal. Et finalement, le jour de l'arrivée de Ruka pointa le bout de son nez et Ryûji fut intenable. Incapable de se calmer, il finit par attraper son téléphone pour harceler Yomi de SMS, en envoyant un toutes les dix minutes.  
« _Plus que cinq minutes. Il faudra que tu passes à la maison pour le rencontrer. Lundi après les cours ou bien mercredi après-midi, qu'en dis-tu ?_ »  
Il reposa son portable sur sa table de chevet et s'enfonça un peu plus dans ses coussins. Pourquoi le temps était-il si lent ?

« _Tiens le coup !_ pouffa Yomi en écrivant son SMS de réponse. _Je passe quand tu veux pour rencontrer ton illustre grand frère, tu lui diras bonjour de ma part !_ »  
Et il envoya. Ryûji semblait vraiment pressé et anxieux de revoir son grand frère adoré. C'était mignon, ça lui ressemblait bien.

Il fit un bond spectaculaire en entendant le vibreur de son téléphone et lut le message avec rapidité. Il eut un petit rire et la sonnette d'entrée retentit à ce moment-là. Il s'empressa de répondre à Yomi.  
« _IL EST LAAAA !_ »  
Puis il balança son portable sur son lit avant de dégringoler les marches des escaliers pour accueillir son grand frère. Celui-ci se tourna directement vers lui et lui donna une accolade joyeuse avant de lui ébouriffer les cheveux.  
« T'as pas grandi, crevette. »  
« Je suis trop content ! s'exclama Ryûji en sautillant sur place. Tu as fait bon voyage ? Tu vas bien ? Ça se passe toujours bien tes études ? »  
« Hey, reprends ton souffle un peu, conseilla-t-il en posant une main sur sa bouche. Je ne vais pas disparaître subitement. J'ai toute une semaine pour répondre à tes questions alors laisse-moi le temps d'arriver. »  
Ryûji fronça les sourcils et gonfla les joues en une moue boudeuse. Ruka et sa mère eurent un petit rire qui le renfrogna davantage.  
« Allez crevette, boude pas… J'ai appris que tu avais un nouvel ami. »  
« Ouais ! ne put-il s'empêcher d'acquiescer. Il s'appelle Yomi et il est super sympa ! »  
Sous son air blasé habituel, Ruka fut ravi de voir son frère aussi enthousiaste. Ça lui fit chaud au cœur de savoir qu'une autre personne veillait sur lui à présent. Lui attrapant la main, il l'entraîna au salon où ils s'installèrent sur le canapé pour parler de tout et de rien pendant un très long moment.

Ryûji était parfois très passionné, songea Yomi en recevant son dernier SMS. Il décida de ne pas lui répondre tout de suite, de toute manière, il serait sûrement trop occupé avec son frère pour remarquer sa réponse. Et vu l'empressement de son camarade à lui présenter son frère, Yomi était à peu près sûr qu'il le verrait le lendemain. Il n'avait aucune inquiétude à avoir là-dessus. Qu'il pleuve, qu'il vente ou qu'il neige, Ryûji réussissait la plupart du temps à lui montrer telle ou telle chose qui lui tenait à cœur, même s'il était cloué au lit. Internet aidait bien… Son site surtout. Il n'aurait qu'à attendre demain après les cours.

Ryûji finit par se lever brusquement, comme si une décharge électrique l'avait brutalement traversé.  
« Je reviens, j'ai oublié mon téléphone en haut ! »  
Il grimpa rapidement les escaliers et sauta sur son lit pour y retrouver son portable. Il s'empressa d'écrire un message mais dut s'arrêter pour tousser un moment. Sa quinte dura une bonne dizaine de minutes et le laissa tremblant sur son lit, une tâche de sang sur ses doigts et sa taie d'oreiller. Il attendit d'avoir plus ou moins repris son souffle avant de se lever, les jambes flageolantes, pour rejoindre la salle de bain où il se lava les mains et se passa de l'eau sur le visage. Finalement, il retourna dans sa chambre, cacha son oreiller sous ses draps et retapa le message pour Yomi.  
« _Désolé, j'avais oublié mon téléphone dans ma chambre… Mon frère a hâte de te rencontrer ! J'espère que tu as passé un bon après-midi, vivement demain ! Ryûji. _»  
Il lui envoya, resta un instant allongé tranquillement et descendit finalement rejoindre Ruka, un grand sourire aux lèvres.  
« Désolé d'avoir été si long ! »  
« Ce n'est rien, reviens près de moi crevette, je suis certain que tu as encore plein de chose à me raconter ! »  
Il eut un petit rire et retourna se blottir contre son grand frère.

Un grand sourire aux lèvres, Yomi confirma bien pour leur rendez-vous de demain et s'endormit avec cette douce idée en tête. Le matin se déroula de la même façon que les autres : il prit son petit déjeuner avec ses parents puis partit pour l'école où il retrouva Ryûji.  
Les cours furent plus ou moins intéressants selon les professeurs et l'intérêt des élèves, mais dans l'ensemble, Yomi se plongea plutôt facilement dans ses cahiers. Cependant, en bémol à une journée qui commençait plutôt bien, les autres élèves se révélèrent plutôt virulents aujourd'hui envers son camarade malade, allant des injures aux bousculades. Yomi réagit en conséquence, comme à chaque fois, même s'il fut soulagé de voir la fin de journée pointer le bout de son nez. D'un côté, ils seraient débarrassés de ces idiots, et de l'autre il allait rencontrer le frère tant attendu de Ryûji.

Sortant joyeusement du lycée, attrapant la main de Yomi pour l'entraîner à sa suite, il fila jusque la voiture de sa mère.  
« Tu vas rencontrer Ruka ! Je suis sûr que vous allez super bien vous entendre ! s'exclama-t-il en s'installant. »

Yomi pouffa de rire.  
« On dirait que je vais rencontrer le dieu de l'univers, taquina-t-il. »

Ryûji eut un temps de pause.  
« C'est pas tout à fait le même genre, pouffa-t-il. »

« Vu comment tu en parles, on dirait pourtant, sourit-il en bouclant sa ceinture. »

Il rigola un moment et sa mère démarra avec un sourire.  
« Vous avez passé une bonne journée ? »  
« J'ai pas fait attention, mentit-il. J'avais trop hâte d'être à la fin de la journée ! »

« Les cours étaient pas mal, éluda Yomi. Tout dépend de la motivation du professeur et des élèves. »

« En effet. »  
« Et toi, tu as passé une bonne journée ? »  
« Ton frère m'a aidé à ranger un peu mon atelier. Résultat, je ne retrouve plus rien… »  
« Faut pas le laisser faire ! Quand il range mes livres, c'est pareil, rit-il. »

« C'est un maniaque du rangement, en conclut Yomi. »

« Non, pas vraiment, dénia Ryûji. Mais comme ça traîne beaucoup… »  
La voiture s'arrêta finalement dans l'allée de la maison et il bondit à l'extérieur, invitant Yomi à le suivre.

« Tu vas finir par m'arracher un bras, t'es aussi pressé que ça ? »

Il le relâcha rapidement, croisant ensuite ses bras sur son torse.  
« Désolé. »

« T'excuse pas, ouvre la porte que je puisse enfin le voir, rit Yomi en lui ébouriffant les cheveux. »

Sa mère fut cependant plus rapide que lui et déverrouilla la porte d'un coup de clé agile. Ryûji lui passa sous le bras et fusa dans le salon où il retrouva son frère dans le canapé.  
« Ruka ! Yomi est là ! s'exclama-t-il en sautant à ses côtés. »  
« Hey crevette, du calme. Y a pas le feu à la maison, ton ami va pas s'envoler d'un battement de cils, et moi non plus. »  
Il lui fit une pichenette sur le front et se leva souplement, entraînant son petit frère avec lui.  
« Alors où est ton ami ? »  
Ryûji eut un grand sourire et le tira jusque dans le hall où il se planta juste devant lui.  
« Yomi, voici mon frère Ruka. Ruka, voici mon ami Yomi. »

Yomi s'apprêta à le saluer, jusqu'à ce qu'il bloque devant la personne qui lui faisait face. Bon sang, mais il mesurait combien ce type ? Il était gigantesque ! Comparé à lui, il passait vraiment pour un nain ! Cependant, il avait les traits fins et bien dessinés, bien que ses lèvres lui donnent une moue légèrement boudeuse.  
« Bonjour ! s'exclama-t-il après avoir repris ses esprits. »

« Salut, répondit-il avec un sourire. »  
Il était mignon avec ses rondeurs enfantines et sa petite taille.  
« Ravi de te rencontrer enfin, ajouta-t-il en tendant la main. »

« Moi aussi, sourit-il en essayant de ne pas se faire un torticolis. Ryûji a pas arrêté de parler de toi. »

« M'étonne même pas de ma crevette. J'espère qu'il n'a pas raconté n'importe quoi. »  
« Je raconte jamais n'importe quoi, bouda ladite crevette. »

« On verra bien, sourit Yomi en récupérant sa main. Maintenant qu'on se rencontre. »

« Oh, vous devez avoir faim tous les deux, on peut passer dans la cuisine. Quand maman m'a viré de son atelier, j'ai fait un gâteau… Je sais pas ce que ça vaut, pouffa-t-il. »  
« Je suis sûr que ce sera super bon, sourit Ryûji en entraînant son frère et son ami dans la cuisine. »

« C'est un gâteau à quoi ? demanda curieusement Yomi. »

« Au chocolat, c'est le seul dont je connais la recette, avoua-t-il. »  
Ryûji se moqua de lui, sortit trois verres et une brique de jus d'orange, et posa le tout sur la table. Puis il alla attraper trois assiettes qui lui échappèrent des mains et vinrent se fracasser contre le carrelage, éclatant en petits morceaux.  
« Désolé ! s'exclama-t-il. Je… j'ai pas fait exprès, je sais pas ce qu'il m'a pris ! »  
« C'est rien. Tu ne t'es pas coupé ? interrogea Ruka, sans se départir de son calme. »  
Il dénia de la tête.  
« Je pense pas… »  
« Vas t'asseoir, je m'en occupe. Fais attention de ne pas te blesser. »  
« Hm. »  
Penaud, il obéit, les larmes aux yeux, et s'installa sur une chaise pour se reprendre.

« Hey, c'est pas grave, fit Yomi en venant s'asseoir à côté de lui pour poser une main sur son épaule. Ça m'arrive tout le temps chez moi. »

« Hm, souffla-t-il. »  
Respirant calmement, il regarda ensuite Ruka passer un coup de raclette pour regrouper les morceaux dans un coin et amener trois assiettes sur la table. Il offrit un sourire à son petit frère et lui ébouriffa les cheveux avant de ramener le gâteau.  
« J'espère que ça ne t'a pas coupé l'appétit ! »  
« Non, sourit-il timidement. »  
« Allez, c'est rien, ça arrive à tout le monde ! Puis tu n'as rien eu, c'est le principal. »

« Oui. Ça a l'air super bon, fit Yomi en regardant Ruka. J'adore les gâteaux au chocolat, bava-t-il. »

Ryûji eut un petit rire.  
« Tu adores tout ce qui est à base de chocolat ! »  
Ruka les regarda avec amusement et coupa le gâteau en plusieurs parts.

« Mais oui, c'est trop bon ! s'extasia-t-il avec bonheur. »

« Je t'offrirai un kilo de chocolat pour ton anniversaire, pouffa-t-il. »  
Puis il se tourna vers son frère.  
« Je veux une grande part ! »  
« Tu auras la part que tu auras et tu en reprendras si tu as encore faim. »  
« Mais euh ! »

« C'est le grand frère qui décide, pouffa Yomi. J'ai pas ce problème. »

« Bah, c'est pas déplaisant d'avoir un grand frère. Il prend soin de moi, c'est bien. »  
« Je suis bien obligé puisque tu ne le fais pas toi-même. »  
« Mais non mais… »  
« Ttt, pas de mais ! Maintenant, tout le monde mange sa part de gâteau, rigola-t-il. »

« Aucun problème, à l'attaque ! s'exclama Yomi en engloutissant la première bouchée. »  
Jamais gâteau au chocolat n'avait eu meilleur goût. C'était une véritable explosion de saveur chocolatée.  
« C'est trop bon ! s'extasia-t-il. »

« Ravi que ça te plaise, sourit Ruka. »  
Ryûji éclata de rire devant l'air extatique de son ami et se reprit pour prendre un morceau à son tour. Il lança un regard joyeux à son frère.  
« C'est super bon, j'approuve ! »

« Mais oui ! Tu me donneras la recette ? demanda-t-il avec de grands yeux suppliants. »

« Pas de problème. Au pire, je la laisserai en commentaire dans un article de ma crevette, pouffa-t-il. »

« Merci c'est trop gentil ! Je suis pas sûr de savoir refaire mais bon… »

« C'est franchement pas compliqué, assura-t-il. »  
Ryûji les regardait parler en savourant son gâteau. Il était content qu'ils s'entendent aussi bien, de cette manière ils pourraient se soutenir s'il lui arrivait quelque chose.

« OK, alors j'essaierai, assura-t-il en souriant. Mais c'est vraiment bon… Tu sais faire autre chose ? »

« Le nécessaire pour pas mourir de faim dans mon petit appartement. »

« Ça fait quoi de vivre tout seul ? demanda-t-il curieusement. C'est dur ? Tu t'ennuies pas des fois ? »

« J'ai pas le temps de m'ennuyer. Entre les cours, les devoirs à rendre, mon petit boulot et mon petit frère, il ne me reste plus que le temps de manger et dormir. »

« J'imagine. C'est pas trop contraignant tout ça ? »

« Contre toute attente, absolument pas. »  
Ryûji attrapa la bouteille de jus d'orange et servit tout le monde avant de boire une gorgée en silence.

« Merci ! sourit Yomi. J'ai hâte de savoir ce que ça fait de vivre tout seul. Enfin sans mes parents toujours autour. »

« C'est pas mal, mais un peu triste par moment. Je m'étais habitué à vivre avec le rire de mon frère qui résonne dans toute la maison. »  
Ryûji rougit légèrement à cette énonciation et se cacha dans son verre de jus de fruit.

« Ça doit faire vide c'est vrai. »  
Puis il remarqua la réaction de Ryûji.  
« Mais te cache pas, c'est mignon ! »

« Maiiis, miaula-t-il en rougissant davantage. »  
Ruka lui chatouilla la joue.  
« T'as vraiment pas changé, pouffa-t-il. »

« Ça doit faire plaisir, non ? fit Yomi en regardant Ruka. »

« Oui, sourit-il grandement. Savoir qu'il reste le même est rassurant. »  
« Je suis pas le même, protesta Ryûji en boudant. »

« T'es quoi alors ? »

« Lycéen. »  
Et de plus en plus malade, même s'il ne l'avouerait jamais.  
« Je suis plus le petit gamin peureux que j'étais avant. »

« Bah c'est cool. C'est mieux même. »

« Tu as encore faim, sinon ? demanda Ruka pour changer de sujet. »  
« Oui, j'en veux encore ! s'exclama-t-il en poussant son assiette vers lui. »

« Moi aussi ! J'adore ! »  
A ce train-là, il ne resterait bientôt plus rien du gâteau.

Ruka eut un petit rire en secouant la tête de désespoir avant de les resservir.

« On est en pleine croissance, faut qu'on mange pour bien grandir ! fit Yomi. »

« C'est pas faux, et certains en ont bien besoin, taquina-t-il. »

« Je suis un nain et je le revendique, répondit Yomi la bouche pleine. »

« Puis toi, t'es un géant, répliqua Ryûji envers son frère. »  
« Dis tout de suite que tu considères que tu es le seul de la bonne taille. »  
« Non, c'est pas ce que je voulais dire ! rétorqua Ryûji. »

« Et de toute façon, on s'en fiche, coupa Yomi. Y a pas de bonne taille, on est comme on est. »

« C'est une bonne façon de voir les choses, approuva Ruka. »

« Merci, fit-il avec un petit sourire. Je veux dire… de toute manière on peut pas influencer sa taille, alors autant s'en accommoder. Tant pis si on est pas dans la moyenne, ça nous rend pas anormal pour autant. »

« Hm. En même temps, quand on voit la mentalité des gens, soupira Ryûji. »

« C'est la trouille de l'inconnu combinée à l'effet de groupe. »

« Ouais, sans doute. »  
« Les gens s'en sont pris à toi ? s'inquiéta Ruka en fronçant les sourcils. »  
Ryûji s'empressa de dénier, ce qui parut encore plus étrange.  
« Non, seulement… Disons que je ne m'intègre pas. »

Yomi lui lança un regard pénétrant. Il savait très bien qu'il n'y avait pas que ça, mais ce n'était pas à lui de dire la vérité à Ruka. Ce n'était pas sa faute si les autres ne comprenaient rien à la gravité de cette situation.

Ruka remarqua bien l'échange de regards mais préféra ne rien dire. Si son petit frère ne voulait pas en parler, il devait avoir une bonne raison. Vidant son verre de jus d'orange, il alla ensuite le poser dans l'évier.  
« Je peux ranger le reste du gâteau ou bien vous en voulez encore ? »  
« Tu peux le ranger, sourit Ryûji. Il en restera pour demain, comme ça ! »

« C'était délicieux, encore merci ! fit Yomi avec un sourire rayonnant. »  
Même s'il gardait en tête les réticences de Ryûji à parler de ses problèmes.

« Et bien, tu pourras en emmener, s'il te plaît tant. »

« C'est vrai ? »  
Il bondit de sa chaise et se planta devant Ruka.  
« C'est vrai, vrai, vrai ? »

Celui-ci posa une main sur sa tête.  
« Promis. »  
Et il lui ébouriffa les cheveux sous le rire joyeux de Ryûji.

« Merci ! »  
Et il posa un regard d'adoration sur les deux frères et le gâteau.

Ryûji lui rendit un large sourire avant de débarrasser calmement la table. Il n'avait pas envie de casser à nouveau quelque chose.

« Tu restes combien de temps ici ? demanda alors Yomi en se tournant vers Ruka. »  
Il savait à quel point il manquait à son petit frère.

« Je repars dimanche. Je ne reste qu'une semaine, hélas. »  
« C'est pas juste, protesta son frère d'une petite voix. »  
« Mais quand j'aurais fini mes études, je reviendrai m'installer ici pour être près de toi. »  
Ryûji lui fit un large sourire.

« C'est trop mignon, gagatisa Yomi. Les deux frères l'un près de l'autre… »

« En espérant qu'il ne parte pas faire ses études à l'autre bout du monde. »  
« Ça ne risque pas. Je veux juste devenir écrivain… »  
« Tu y arriveras, tu as un talent fou ! »  
« Tu dis ça parce que t'es mon grand frère. »

« Mais nan, c'est vrai, fit Yomi. Et puis pour être écrivain, pas la peine d'aller bien loin, non ? »

« Tu peux faire la fac de lettres du coin. De toute façon, il n'y a pas de réelle formation pour devenir écrivain. »

« Non. Il faut juste lire énormément, de beaucoup de choses et de genres et écrire tous les jours, régulièrement, pour ne pas perdre la main et pour s'améliorer. »

« Donc, tu deviendras le plus grand écrivain du monde entier ! »  
Ryûji sentit ses joues prendre quelques degrés mais il eut un grand sourire.  
« Je ferai de mon mieux. »  
« Je suis sûr que tu as des tonnes de nouvelles déjà terminées. »  
Il acquiesça.  
« Mais elles n'ont rien d'exceptionnel. »  
« Ça, c'est à nous d'en juger ! Tu crois pas, Yomi ? »

« Absolument, renchérit-il. On est très souvent très mauvais juge de son propre travail, c'est pour ça qu'on a besoin des autres pour avoir un avis plus objectif. Ça ne sert à rien de dénigrer ce qu'on a fait, c'est pas ça qui fera avancer les choses. »

« On verra ça plus tard ! On ferait pas quelque chose ensemble ? dévia-t-il le sujet. »

« Tu as envie de quoi ? »

Il haussa les épaules.  
« Ce que vous voulez. »

« Ruka, choisis ! fit Yomi avec enthousiasme. »

« Moi ? Ma foi… On peut jouer à « Dessinez, c'est gagné ! » mais je sens que ma crevette va détester cette idée… »  
« Mais oui, je sais pas dessiner… »

« Moi non plus, c'est rien, ça sera plus drôle comme ça ! »

« Alors adjugé ! On joue en haut ? »  
« Oui, c'est plus agréable. »  
Et il attrapa la main de Yomi et de Ruka pour les entraîner au deuxième.

« Comment on joue déjà ? Ça fait un bail que j'ai pas fait ça. »

« En fait, on doit faire deviner un mot ou un expression en dessinant. »  
Ryûji sortit le jeu d'un des meubles bas et vint s'allonger sur les couvertures.  
« Celui qui trouve lance le dé et fais avancer son pion et le pion de celui qui dessine. »

« OK. Je vous préviens, je suis vraiment nul en dessin, ça va être horrible, pouffa-t-il. »

« Y a que Ruka qui sait dessiner. »  
« Mais non, toi aussi puisque j'arrive à deviner ! »

« Hey, mais c'est de la triche, vous avez l'habitude de la façon de dessiner de l'autre ! protesta Yomi. »

« T'inquiète pas, chuchota Ryûji à son ami, je ferai exprès de ne montrer mes dessins qu'à toi. »

Il lui lança un regard de remerciement.  
« Expliquez-moi comment ça fonctionne, j'ai du mal avec la façon de procéder… »

« Pour commencer, chacun lance le dé pour savoir qui commence, tenta d'expliquer Ruka. Celui qui a le plus gros chiffre prend alors une carte et fais deviner en dessinant un mot ou une expression, bleu ou blanc selon la case sur laquelle il se trouve. Les autres doivent deviner le plus rapidement possible pour pouvoir avancer. Si personne ne trouve, la carte passe au voisin de gauche. Et si la dernière personne ne trouve pas, la carte est jetée et on recommence. Jusque là, tu comprends ? »

« Oui, je crois que je vois. Ça viendra avec le jeu j'imagine. »

« Bah, t'embête pas à comprendre toutes les règles, tant que tu trouves plus rapidement, c'est le principal, sourit Ruka. »

« Oui mais bon, j'aime comprendre. Et après ? Comment on compte les points ? »

« On les compte pas, c'est celui qui arrive le premier sur la case arrivée qui gagne. »

« OK mais j'ai pas compris quand tu dis que celui qui trouve fais avancer son pion et le pion de celui qui dessine… On avance deux pions d'un coup ? »

« Oui. Sinon, celui qui dessine se fait arnaquer. Quand tu fais deviner un mot, tu avances ton pion du score que celui qui a deviné fait au dé… »  
Il eut une moue perplexe.  
« Ma phrase est-elle compréhensible ? »

« Non, mais c'est rien, j'ai compris l'essentiel, rit-il. »

« Très bien, on peut y aller, alors ? »  
« Vas-y ! »

« Je commence à lancer ? Demanda-t-il. »

« De toute façon, on y passera tous. »

« OK, alors j'y vais. »  
Il s'empara du dé et le lança sans le quitter du regard.  
« Quatre, énonça-t-il. »

Ryûji le lança à son tour et obtint un petit deux. Ruka eut un peu plus de chance et fit un trois.  
« C'est à Yomi de commencer ! »  
Et c'est ainsi qu'ils passèrent un agréable moment empli de rires et de taquineries. Yomi et Ryûji se révélèrent en effet particulièrement nuls en dessin et ils ne durent leur salut que grâce à leur imagination.

**-**

**A suivre...**

**-**


	5. V

**Titre : **Hopeless dream**.  
****Auteur :** Rukyoshû & Black Cherry.  
**Base : **Ryûji (ゾロ) & Yomi (ナイトメア).  
**  
**

**Hopeless dream – V**

**-  
**

Ce fut Ruka qui gagna, sous les protestations outrées des plus jeunes qui le taxèrent de favorisé. Même si Yomi savait qu'ils étaient de parfaite mauvaise foi, ce jeu les avait rapprochés et il sut à ce moment que Ryûji était vraiment un ami qu'il appréciait beaucoup. Et son grand frère était véritablement tout à fait charmant sous ses airs blasés.

Ryûji fut, malgré lui, celui qui mit fin à l'amusement en bâillant largement.  
« J'en connais un qui va bien dormir ce soir. »  
« Mais non, il est super tôt encore ! »  
« Il est près de sept heures, Yomi doit rentrer chez lui. »

« Et puis il y a pas d'heures pour dormir, ajouta-t-il. Tu es fatigué, tu dors. »

« Mais c'est nul, on s'amusait bien, bouda-t-il. »

« Tant mieux, ça me donnera une excuse pour revenir le plus vite possible. »

« Demain ? espéra-t-il avec de grands yeux brillants. »

« Pourquoi pas, sourit-il. On fera nos devoirs ensemble, ajouta-t-il avec un petit rire. »

« Oui, ce serait chouette ! Et puis, on doit fignoler notre exposé de sciences. »

« Ça sera une bonne chose de faite, au moins on sera tranquille. »

« Oui. Et puis, peut-être que Ruka pourra nous écouter et nous dire si ça va… Tu veux bieeeen ? supplia-t-il avec une mine de chiot abandonné. »  
« Bon, d'accord. Mais c'est bien parce que c'est vous ! »

« Merci Ruka ! s'exclama Yomi. C'est beau le soutien de son grand frère. »

« Oui ! s'exclama Ryûji en se boudinant contre Ruka. »  
Ce dernier leva les yeux au ciel mais le serra contre lui sans rechigner.

« Si c'est pas mignon, vous me faites gagatiser. »

Ryûji eut un petit rire et attrapa sa main pour l'attirer au câlin de groupe.

« Au secours, on me kidnappe ! fit-il en se laissant faire tout de même. »

« Mais non, on te prouve notre affection, corrigea Ruka en lui ébouriffant les cheveux. »  
Ryûji se contint autant qu'il put mais finit par bâiller à nouveau.  
« Ma crevette s'endort. »  
« C'est pas vrai. »

« Si c'est vrai, tu bâilles. »  
Et il bâilla à son tour.  
« En plus tu me contamines. »

« On va te raccompagner chez toi, et vous allez tous les deux faire un joyeux séjour au pays des rêves. »

« Oui, j'suis d'accord. On se revoit demain de toute manière. »

« Hm. »  
« Ce sera peut-être moi à la sortie des cours, ça permettra à maman de se concentrer sur son boulot. »  
« D'accord. »  
Il allait devoir faire attention à ce que les autres ne viennent pas l'enquiquiner à la sortie.

« Cool, on se verra plus tôt alors ! »

« Et oui, sourit-il. Sur ce, en route mauvaise troupe ! »

« Oui chef ! A vos ordres chef ! »

Ryûji se décolla de son grand frère, rangea rapidement le jeu et les entraîna dans le hall où ils mirent tous leur manteau et où Yomi récupéra ses affaires avant de partir.

« En tout cas c'est super gentil de m'avoir invité, c'était génial et je suis trop content de t'avoir rencontré ! ajouta-t-il envers Ruka. »

« Moi de même. Oh, on a oublié le gâteau au chocolat… C'est grave ou tu vas réussir à survivre jusque demain ? »

« Ça ira, sourit-il, je le terminerai demain. »

« Bien, alors tout le monde en voiture avant que ma crevette ne s'endorme debout ! »

« C'est parti ! »  
Et il traîna son ami par la main pour s'engouffrer dans la voiture en soupirant. Vivement demain, vivement demain !

Le trajet fut calme, ponctué par moment du rire de Ryûji qui tentait de chatouiller le lobe d'oreille de Yomi, et ils arrivèrent rapidement devant la maison de ce dernier.

« Merci de m'avoir ramené à mon palace ! sourit-il en gratifiant Ryûji d'un dernier chatouillis. »

Celui-ci rigola en pinçant délicatement son lobe.  
« Ce fut un plaisir, répondit Ruka. »

« On se voit demain alors ? redemanda-t-il en sortant de la voiture en réajustant son sac sur son épaule. »

« Oui, sourit Ryûji en passant à l'avant. Et on fera nos devoirs le soir. »

« Ça sera plus difficile, mais on vaincra ! »  
Il se dirigea vers la porte de sa maison, puis se retourna vers la voiture en souriant.  
« Salut Ryûji ! Au revoir Ruka. »

Ryûji lui renvoya un grand signe de main accompagné d'un énorme sourire. Ruka se contenta de le saluer d'un signe de tête avant de démarrer. S'installant confortablement dans son siège, l'adolescent ne put retenir un bâillement et ferma les yeux. Trente secondes plus tard, il dormait profondément. Ruka eut un sourire attendri et, une fois garé dans l'allée à côté de la voiture de leur mère, il le prit dans ses bras pour le porter jusque son lit. Réajustant les couvertures, il fronça les sourcils en avisant les diverses tâches de sang sur les draps mais se contenta de border son petit frère, de poser un baiser sur son front et de sortir de la pièce.

Souriant comme un bienheureux, Yomi rentra donc chez lui et déposa ses affaires au même emplacement que d'habitude. Le frère de Ryûji était vraiment la personne idéale pour prendre soin de son camarade sans l'étouffer ni le couver pour autant. Il savait qu'il était malade, mais ne le traitait pas d'anormal ou d'infirme pour autant. Il avait vraiment envie de faire plus ample connaissance.

Ryûji s'agita subitement dans son sommeil, luttant contre des ennemis invisibles en envoyant valser draps et couettes par terre. Poussant un gémissement de douleur, il se réveilla finalement en sursaut, le souffle court et les mains tremblantes. Se relevant rapidement en emportant son coussin, il tituba jusque la porte et se glissa dans le couloir pour atteindre la chambre de son frère. Frigorifié, apeuré et fatigué, il donna deux petits coups avant de pousser légèrement le panneau de bois pour passer sa tête dans la pièce.  
« Ryûji ? s'étonna Ruka en se redressant dans son lit. Ça va ? »  
Il dénia.  
« Viens là. »  
D'une démarche hésitante, les jambes flageolantes, il entra entièrement dans la chambre et son grand frère s'empressa de venir l'aider.  
« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? s'inquiéta-t-il immédiatement. »  
« J'ai fait… un cauchemar, souffla-t-il en se boudinant contre lui. »  
Ruka les installa confortablement dans le lit, entourant son frère de la couverture en le prenant bien contre lui.  
« Tu veux en parler. »  
« C'étaient… les élèves… de ma classe… »  
Il se mordit les lèvres pour ne pas le couper.  
« Ils me détestent… parce que je leur fais peur… Et ils s'en prennent à moi… Mais là… ils me tapaient dans un coin, avoua-t-il en frissonnant un peu plus. »  
« C'est rien, je les empêcherai de te faire du mal. Calme-toi. »  
Ryûji hocha la tête et se colla tout contre son frère en poussant un petit soupir.  
« Voilà, c'est bien. Rendors-toi, je veille. »  
« Merci grand frère, murmura-t-il. »  
« C'est normal. »  
« Je t'aime… chuchota-t-il avant de retrouver Morphée. »  
« Moi aussi petit frère, moi aussi. »  
Et ses camarades de classe allaient payer de s'en être pris à lui.  
Le reste de la nuit fut calme et ce ne fut qu'aux alentours de sept heures que les choses changèrent. Ryûji fut réveillé par une toux puissante qui tira son frère du sommeil également. Ruka le redressa pour lui permettre de ne pas s'étouffer et attendit patiemment qu'il arrête de tousser. Une bonne quinzaine de minutes plus tard, alors qu'un filet de sang glissait sur son menton et qu'il commençait à sérieusement avoir du mal à reprendre son souffle, la quinte finit par se calmer et il se laissa tomber dans les bras de son grand frère. Ce dernier l'accueillit chaleureusement et lui caressa les cheveux pour lui montrer sa présence.  
Ils finirent par descendre pour petit déjeuner. Ryûji avala calmement tous ses cachets avant de monter prendre une douche, permettant à ses yeux de pleurer moins d'une minute. Puis il s'habilla chaudement en vitesse avant de prendre ses affaires et de rejoindre Ruka dans le salon.  
« Tu me déposes ? Demanda-t-il. »  
« Hm, maman s'est déjà enfermée dans son atelier. »  
« D'accord. »  
« Tu fais attention à toi, hein ? »  
« Hm, ne t'inquiète pas. Et puis, il y a Yomi. »  
Ruka hocha la tête, à moitié soulagé, et partit déposer son frère au lycée.

Arrivé depuis environ cinq minutes, Yomi fit signe à Ryûji en le voyant arriver. Ruka était resté dans la voiture et il eut juste le temps de lui faire un petit geste de la main avant qu'il ne reparte.

« Salut ! s'exclama joyeusement Yomi en arrivant vers son ami. C'est ton frère qui s'est dévoué aujourd'hui ? »

« Oui, répondit-il de la même manière. Il ne voulait pas déranger ma mère. »

« Et puis ça vous donne l'occasion de vous voir un peu plus. Vu comment il te manque. »

« Hm, sourit-il grandement. »  
Ils entrèrent dans l'enceinte du lycée et se dirigèrent dans les étages pour rejoindre leur salle. Seulement, un petit groupe composé de plusieurs garçons de leur classe les empêcha de rentrer. Ryûji fronça les sourcils.  
« Oh, le pauvre petit semble contrarié, pouffa l'un d'eux. Désolé, les mourants n'ont pas leur place ici ! »  
Ils rirent tous débilement.  
« Ce n'est pas à vous de décider, riposta l'adolescent malade. »  
« Oh, oh, il se rebelle ! s'exclama ironiquement un autre. Et tu comptes faire quoi avec ton gabarit de bébé moineau ?! »

« Te picorer la gueule ? répondit Yomi en imitant leur air bête. Bande de crétins… »

« Laisse Yomi, ça sert à rien de se prendre la tête avec des gens de leur espèce. »  
« Qu'est-ce que t'as dit ? grogna le plus grand des garçons. Tu crois que t'es en mesure de parler comme ça ? Tu ne fais pas le poids contre nous, alors remballe tes grands airs ! »  
Et il le tapota sur l'épaule avec son poing pour lui faire comprendre son point de vue.  
« J'ai le droit de parler grâce à la liberté d'expression, mais vous ne semblez pas connaître ce principe. »  
Le type l'attrapa par le col en le plaquant contre le mur, lui coupant la respiration un moment.  
« T'es qu'un pauvre mioche mort-vivant, alors la ramène pas ! »

« Lâche-le espèce de taré ! s'exclama Yomi en lui décochant un coup de pied derrière le genou. »  
Il était trop petit pour atteindre la tête, soit, mais autant s'en prendre aux parties sensibles à sa portée. On ne posait pas la main sur Ryûji…

Le gars poussa un cri de douleur en relâchant l'adolescent qui glissa sur le sol. Puis il se tourna vers Yomi et lui envoya son poing dans la figure. Ryûji se redressa brutalement.  
« Laissez-le tranquille ! s'exclama-t-il en tentant de taper son opposant. »  
Malheureusement un autre type le retint violemment, lui tordant à moitié le poignet.  
« Yomi, vas t'en ! s'écria-t-il. »  
Il ne voulait pas qu'il arrive quelque chose à son ami par sa faute.

« C'est ça oui… fit Yomi en se tenant le nez, vacillant. Rêve que je vais partir. Lâche-le espèce de grand con ! »

Voyant le gars se rapprocher à nouveau de Yomi, Ryûji se mit à trembler, respirant un peu plus difficilement.  
« Ne le… touchez pas ! »  
Celui qui le tenait lui lança un regard apeuré en défaisant légèrement son étreinte. Il en profita pour lui donner un coup de coude, se faufila entre les garçons présents et attrapa la main de Yomi pour l'entraîner à sa suite. Le plus grand les suivit directement et attrapa Ryûji par les cheveux avant de le pousser brutalement en avant. Il manqua de tomber dans les escaliers et se rattrapa de justesse à la rambarde. Il recula en vacillant, la vue trouble, et s'évanouit finalement. Le type eut un sourire satisfait en retournant auprès de ses camarades.

« Bande de tarés… siffla Yomi en rattrapant Ryûji de justesse. »  
Que des cinglés, une bande de purs crétins sans cervelle. L'estomac contracté par la colère et le dégoût, il passa un bras à la taille de son ami pour le soutenir et l'emmena directement à l'infirmerie, évanoui. Il allait devenir vraiment méchant…

Ryûji se força à revenir à lui en sentant vaguement l'air froid lui caresser les joues.  
« Ru… ka… souffla-t-il en frissonnant. »  
Il fallait le prévenir pour qu'il vienne les chercher. L'infirmier ne pourrait lui offrir qu'un lieu chaleureux, sans plus.

« On va l'appeler, t'inquiète pas, garde tes forces. Et je m'occuperai des autres crétins. »  
Il frappa à la porte de l'infirmerie, et l'infirmier prit immédiatement Ryûji en charge.  
« Il faut appeler chez lui, fit Yomi. »

Ryûji attrapa son téléphone portable dans sa poche et le tendit à Yomi en tremblant.  
« A… appelle… s'il te plaît, supplia-t-il. »  
Ses yeux étaient rouges et humides et l'infirmier le força à rester calmement allongé sur le lit, attrapant l'appareil pour le donner à l'élève.

Approuvant d'un bref signe de tête, Yomi s'empara du téléphone et sélectionna le numéro dans la liste du répertoire. Il entendit alors la tonalité s'égrainer, semblant laisser s'écouler les secondes à une lenteur sadique.

Ruka bondit presque sur sa chaise en sentant son téléphone vibrer dans sa poche et il s'empressa de le sortir, décrochant d'un geste lent et habituel.  
« Ruka, j'écoute. »

« C'est Yomi. Ryûji est à l'infirmerie il va vraiment pas bien, fit-il en contenant son empressement. »

Il se redressa brutalement.  
« Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? demanda-t-il avec empressement. »  
Il se leva et passa dans l'entrée pour attraper sa veste et ses clés de voiture.

« Peu importe, je t'expliquerai plus tard. Dépêche de venir, c'est Ryûji le plus important pour le moment. »  
Il sortit un mouchoir de sa poche pour essuyer le sang qui coulait un peu de son nez. L'autre abruti savait viser…

« Reste à son chevet, j'arrive ! »  
Il raccrocha brutalement, prévint sa mère qu'il sortait et fila en direction du lycée. Son frère avait besoin de lui.  
L'infirmier fut repoussé par Ryûji au bout de quelques petites minutes.  
« Occupez-vous… de lui ! »  
Voyant qu'il obtenait un résultat désastreux à vouloir rester près de son patient, il alla aider Yomi à arrêter son saignement.

« Ça va aller, c'est pas grave, protesta-t-il en reculant. J'ai rien. Il faudrait plutôt songer à prévenir le directeur qu'il laisse passer des actes répréhensibles par la loi. »

« Je ne peux rien faire, c'est à Ryûji de protester. »  
Celui-ci leur lança un regard trouble avant de se mettre à trembler et à tousser douloureusement.

Ruka, quant à lui, roulait un peu trop vite et arriva moins de dix minutes plus tard au lycée. Il se gara rapidement et appuya sur la touche de rappel de son téléphone pour que Yomi vienne le chercher.

« Moi je le ferai alors ! vociféra Yomi en décrochant. T'es là ?! Fit-il. »

« Oui, je vous rejoins où ? demanda-t-il en sortant de sa voiture. C'est Ryûji qui tousse ainsi ? s'inquiéta-t-il en l'entendant. »

« On est à l'infirmerie, je sors dans la cour, indiqua-t-il en sortant de la pièce. Oui c'est lui. »  
C'était forcément lui…

Ruka verrouilla sa voiture, serra les dents et fonça vers Yomi une fois qu'il l'eut repéré. Il était rare qu'il perde autant son masque blasé mais il était sur les nerfs. Il avait tout à parier que les camarades de son frère n'étaient pas innocents dans cette histoire.

Sans un mot, Yomi conduisit Ruka à l'infirmerie et laissa le grand frère s'occuper du plus jeune. Il se contenta juste de presser son mouchoir sur son nez en les veillant. Il allait porter plainte dès que Ryûji serait remis.

Ruka fila au chevet de son frère et le redressa tendrement, caressant délicatement son dos du bout des doigts.  
« Respire calmement, ne panique pas, souffla-t-il au creux de son oreille. »  
Ryûji acquiesça timidement et son angoisse diminua petit à petit au contact rassurant de son grand frère. Puis il releva doucement les yeux vers lui, serrant ses doigts sur les siens.  
« Mon cauchemar… est réel… »  
Ruka crispa la mâchoire mais se reprit rapidement.  
« Ce n'est rien, je vais régler ça avec ton directeur. »  
« Non… s'il te plaît ! protesta Ryûji. Je… je veux pas… »  
« Pourquoi ? »  
Il baissa la tête sans répondre. Il ne voulait pas les embêter alors qu'il ne viendrait bientôt plus au lycée si ça continuait ainsi.

« Si tu ne le fais pas, moi je le ferai, répéta Yomi d'un ton ferme du coin où il était. »

Il dénia vivement de la tête, manquant s'évanouir.  
« N… non… »  
Ruka resserra doucement sa prise sur lui.  
« Ne t'agite pas ainsi, c'est mauvais pour toi. »  
Il l'allongea soigneusement dans le lit.  
« Tu vas te reposer un moment calmement, je vais aller respirer un peu. L'infirmier va veiller sur toi. »  
Ryûji lui lança un regard apeuré et son frère posa un baiser sur son front.  
« Ne t'inquiète pas, je n'irai pas voir le directeur sans ton accord. »  
Il se redressa, ébouriffa tendrement ses cheveux et se dirigea à grandes enjambées vers la sortie, emportant Yomi à sa suite.

« Tu vas rien dire alors… siffla-t-il une fois qu'ils furent dehors. »  
Toute cette situation le révoltait.

« Ce n'est pas parce que je ne vais pas voir le directeur que j'ai l'intention de ne rien faire et de laisser filer. Vous changez de salle dans moins de quinze minutes, non ? demanda-t-il en regardant sa montre. »

« Oui, mais je te conseille pas de t'embarquer dans une histoire foireuse. Ton frère a besoin de toi, pas la peine d'en rajouter… marmonna-t-il d'un air sombre. »

« Si tu crois que je vais les laisser s'en prendre à mon petit frère sans rien faire, tu peux toujours rêver. Le directeur ferme les yeux pour leurs violences, il suffira qu'il fasse de même pour les miennes. »

« Très bien, alors fais ce que bon te semble, mais reste discret. J'ai pas l'intention de rêver, te méprends pas. Occupe-toi de venger ton frère, je vengerai mon nez plus tard. »

« J'ai besoin de ton aide. »  
Il ne savait pas où il devait se rendre.  
« Et puis, tu devrais prendre soin de toi aussi, mon frère a besoin de son seul ami. »

« Je prends soin de moi. En quoi t'as besoin de moi ? »

« J'ai besoin d'un guide et d'une personne pour me désigner les salopards qui s'en sont pris à Ryûji. »

« Il devrait les dénoncer, fit Yomi en entraînant Ruka vers le bâtiment. »

« Il ne voudra jamais. Il ne veut pas perturber l'ensemble de l'établissement et l'équilibre de classe simplement pour lui. »

« Y a aucun équilibre. Il met sa vie en jeu pour des abrutis qui n'en ont rien à faire. »

« Comment veux-tu que je lui fasse comprendre ? Je ne veux pas lui faire de peine. »

Et bien tu devrais, si c'est pour lui épargner tout ça, songea Yomi en pensée.  
« C'est au deuxième, fit-il en ouvrant la porte. »

Lui attrapant la main, il l'entraîna à sa suite.  
« Peut-être qu'en lui disant que ça éviterait qu'ils ne s'en prennent à d'autres… réfléchit-il tout haut. »

« Hm… »  
Il suivit sans rien dire.  
« Qu'il se rétablisse d'abord, il est déjà assez paniqué comme ça. »

Ruka s'arrêta au deuxième.  
« Vous sortez de quelle salle ? »

« Troisième. »

« Tu m'indiqueras celui qui semble être le chef de bande. »  
Il lui fit un petit sourire.  
« Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne vais pas le cogner, juste lui faire comprendre que s'en prendre à mon frère est la plus mauvaise idée de sa vie. »

« Hm. Fais ce que tu veux, je me fiche complètement de ce qui pourra lui arriver. »

Il hocha la tête et, quelques minutes plus tard, les élèves sortirent de la classe avant la sonnerie.  
« Ouh, ils sont en avance, chuchota-t-il avec un sourire torve. »

« Le grand débile avec son manteau gris et blanc, fit Yomi. »

« OK. Retourne à l'infirmerie, j'arrive. Je ne veux pas qu'il te fasse plus de mal encore, souffla-t-il en désignant son nez. »  
Il eut un sourire moqueur avant de retrouver son visage blasé et de se glisser parmi les élèves, les dépassant de plus d'une tête.

« A tout à l'heure, murmura Yomi en rebroussant chemin. »  
Son heure viendrait. Plus tard.

**-**

**A suivre...**

**-**


	6. VI

**Titre : **Hopeless dream**.  
****Auteur :** Rukyoshû & Black Cherry.  
**Base : **Ryûji (ゾロ) & Yomi (ナイトメア).  
**  
**

**Hopeless dream – VI**

**-  
**

S'arrêtant juste devant le gros balourd qui s'en était pris à son frère, il l'empêcha de passer d'un bras contre son torse et se pencha à son oreille.  
« Ne t'avise pas de faire un seul geste, ni même d'appliquer ce que tu penses, tu risquerais de le regretter. »  
Il se redressa le temps de lui lancer un regard peu amical qui fit frissonner le plus jeune.  
« Tu te sens moins puissant tout à coup, n'est-ce pas ? Maintenant qu'un type plus grand et plus fort que toi te coince ainsi dans un couloir, alors que tu es sans défense, tu trembles comme une feuille. Peut-être même te pisserais-tu dessus si tout le monde ne nous regardait pas, hein ? »  
Il eut un petit rire mauvais.  
« Ça t'amuse de t'en prendre à des gens qui ne peuvent pas lutter, de bousculer et d'enfoncer six pieds sous terre des personnes qui sont différentes de toi et ta bande de crétins sans cervelle, mais dis-toi qu'il y a toujours quelqu'un qui t'est supérieur. Tu n'es qu'un petit pion sur l'échiquier de la vie, un pion ridicule qui pourtant restera un peu plus longtemps que les autres sur le plateau avant qu'une tour, un cavalier ou peut-être même le roi pourquoi pas, ne lui tombe dessus. »  
Il le plaqua contre le mur sans brusquerie malgré son état d'énervement avancé et il sentit l'adolescent trembler, effrayé.  
« Tu essaies de faire croire que tu es génial et tout puissant mais tu n'es qu'un lâche qui fait subir des ignominies à des élèves physiquement et mentalement plus faibles. Tu ne sais pas ce que c'est de mourir à petits feux d'une maladie inconnue, tu ne connais rien de la douleur de se faire détruire à coups de poing. »  
Il posa un bras en travers de son cou, le faisait déglutir avec difficulté.  
« Ne t'avise plus de toucher à un seul cheveu de mon frère ou son ami, ou je te jure que tu le regretteras. Les êtres de ton espèce ne méritent qu'une seule chose ; qu'on les dépèce vivants et avec lenteur, qu'on leur coupe la langue et qu'on leur crève les yeux, qu'on leur brise les os un à un avant de les abandonner à leur sort, sans défense et incapable de bouger. »  
Le type trembla un peu plus, des larmes de terreur perlant à ses cils. Ruka éclata d'un rire bref et mauvais.  
« Que je n'apprenne pas que tu t'en es pris physiquement ou oralement à lui, c'est compris ? Sinon, le directeur serait sans doute ravi d'apprendre quel genre de personne étudie dans son lycée… Je pense qu'un petit renvoi te remettrait les points sur les i, non ? »  
« Non… ne faites pas ça ! Supplia-t-il. »  
Ruka lui lança un regard meurtrier.  
« Alors reste sage, cracha-t-il. »  
Puis il le relâcha et s'éloigna.  
« Fais gaffe, je veille ! »  
Et il partit rapidement pour retrouver Yomi afin de retourner auprès de Ryûji.

Pendant ce règlement de compte, Yomi reprit le chemin de l'infirmerie en pressant son mouchoir sur son nez. Il avait envie de choses très certainement répréhensibles par la loi. Mais il ne pouvait rien faire… Qu'importe… Il était rancunier et d'une fermeté à toute épreuve. A la prochaine incartade, au prochain mot mal dit, à la moindre pause synonyme d'intention douteuse, il exploserait. De mauvaise humeur, il frappa à la porte de la pièce et attendit qu'on vienne lui ouvrir. Il espérait que Ryûji allait mieux…

Ryûji, à moitié redressé sur son lit sous l'œil agacé de l'infirmier, attendait avec angoisse que son frère et Yomi reviennent. Il n'aimait pas l'idée qu'ils puissent être en train de faire quelque chose de regrettable. Tripotant le drap entre ses doigts, il luttait contre la nervosité qui gagnait pourtant du terrain à chaque seconde. Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils faisaient ? Finalement, des coups à la porte résonnèrent et l'infirmier ouvrit rapidement, à bout de nerfs. Quand il aperçut Yomi et son mouchoir, il perdit patience.  
« Bon sang, mais laissez-moi soigner votre nez ! s'exclama-t-il brutalement. Nous sommes dans une infirmerie ici, pas dans un moulin, alors si vous voulez rester, laissez-moi faire mon boulot ! »  
Ryûji se détendit face à cette remontrance et se permit même un petit rire. Il ne manquait plus que Ruka et tout irait bien.

De mauvaise grâce, Yomi se laissa faire. Après tout, ce pauvre infirmier n'y pouvait rien… Même si ce n'était pas très grave, il s'était juste pris un poing dans le nez. Il trouverait bien l'occasion de se venger.

L'infirmier fit asseoir Yomi sur une chaise et lui demanda de respirer calmement par le nez. Moins de cinq minutes plus tard, l'écoulement était stoppé et de nouveaux coups furent donnés à la porte. Ryûji se redressa entièrement dans son lit et Ruka entra sans attendre qu'on lui ouvre.  
« Hey crevette, tu t'inquiétais pour moi ? sourit-il. T'es trop mignon ! »  
Et il vint lui ébouriffer les cheveux sous les protestations faiblardes de son petit frère.

Yomi lui lança un regard éloquent, mais ne pipa mot. Il n'avait plus envie de parler de ça maintenant. D'ailleurs, il n'avait rien à ajouter. Ryûji avait besoin de son frère pour le moment, et de se rétablir.

Ryûji cessa de se débattre bien vite pour se coller contre son grand frère.  
« On rentre à la maison ? demanda-t-il. Et on emmène Yomi ? »  
« Il n'y a aucun soucis pour moi, répondit Ruka avec un haussement d'épaule. »  
« Je préviendrai les professeurs et le directeur, affirma l'infirmier. »  
« Merci, sourit Ryûji. Et tu veux bien ? ajouta-t-il à l'adresse de son ami. »

« Hm. Faudra pas que je rentre trop tard par contre, sinon mes parents vont se douter de quelque chose. »  
Et il n'avait pas envie de les mêler à ça.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, tu nous dis à quelle heure tu veux rentrer et tu y seras, sourit Ruka. »

« OK. On peut y aller ? demanda-t-il à l'infirmier. »

« Il sera certainement mieux chez lui, souffla celui-ci en désignant Ryûji. »  
Ruka approuva d'un signe de tête et aida son frère à se relever.  
« Ça va ? s'inquiéta-t-il en le sentant s'agripper à lui. »  
« Hm, ça tourne un peu mais ça va. »  
« Appuie-toi sur moi surtout, n'hésite pas. »  
Il acquiesça et se reposa entièrement sur lui.

« Au revoir et merci, souffla Yomi vers l'infirmier en sortant de la salle. »  
Il avait l'impression que ce ne serait pas la dernière fois qu'il le verrait.

« Au revoir, saluèrent les deux frères d'une même voix. »  
« Au revoir, et faites attention à vous. »  
Ils affirmèrent et partirent calmement en direction de la voiture. Ryûji attrapa la main de Yomi dans la sienne pendant le trajet, histoire de sentir sa présence près de lui, et lui offrit un sourire rassurant.

Laissant faire, il répondit d'une esquisse de sourire pour ne pas l'inquiéter, mais il n'en avait pas le cœur. Cette situation l'écœurait au plus haut point mais il était inutile de le montrer. Tout ce dont son ami avait besoin, c'était de repos.

L'adolescent fit semblant de ne rien voir et ils rentrèrent tranquillement jusque chez les deux frères. Ryûji les laissa un moment en prétextant vouloir aller aux toilettes. Il monta à l'étage et s'enferma dans la salle de bain. Il alla alors se recroqueviller dans un coin, enfouissant son visage dans ses genoux relevés pour y déverser un peu de sa peine et de sa peur. Il n'aimait pas se montrer aussi faible, même seul dans une pièce, mais il avait de plus en plus de mal à se retenir et à se montrer optimiste. Le monde devenait tous les jours un peu plus oppressant et il n'y pouvait rien.

« Alors ? demanda Yomi à Ruka en continuant à fixer l'endroit où se tenait Ryûji quelques secondes plus tôt. »

« Je crois qu'il ne recommencera plus, fit-il avec une petite moue. »  
Il n'aimait pas l'attitude de son frère.

« J'en suis pas sûr mais bon… Je veillerai… »  
Et il n'aurait plus aucune hésitation.

« Hm. Il aura besoin de toi à mon départ. »  
Et il fronça les sourcils. Il n'avait pas très envie d'abandonner son frère.

« Tu repars quand ? »

« Dimanche soir. »

« OK… soupira-t-il. »  
Ça allait être difficile, il le sentait.

Ruka poussa un petit soupir et entraîna Yomi au salon, Ryûji saurait les retrouver. Ce dernier finit d'ailleurs par se calmer et se passa plusieurs fois de l'eau sur le visage pour effacer les traces de sa faiblesse. Il laissa retomber quelques mèches devant ses yeux rougis et redescendit rapidement, filant les rejoindre sans tarder.  
« Je suis de retour ! s'exclama-t-il avec un grand sourire. »

« Comment tu te sens ? demanda d'emblée Yomi. »  
Il avait l'air un peu mieux… Un peu…

« Un peu fatigué, mais c'est le contrecoup, répondit-il en venant s'affaler dans un fauteuil. Ça ira mieux quand on aura commencé quelque chose. »

« Hm. Tu veux faire quoi ? »

« Un jeu vidéo ! Je crois qu'on doit avoir un jeu de course dans le tas, s'enthousiasma-t-il en bondissant pour aller le chercher. »  
Et de cette façon, ils n'auraient pas besoin de monter.

Un jeu où il ne fallait pas réfléchir, c'était exactement ce qu'il lui fallait. Il en avait assez de ressasser sans cesse les événements derniers et de se prendre la tête.

Ryûji leva les bras en l'air avec un cri de victoire, tournant sur lui-même avant de donner la boîte de jeu à son frère.  
« Je sais pas le mettre en route, pouffa-t-il. »  
Ruka leva les yeux au ciel et s'occupa de tout brancher avant de distribuer les trois manettes.

« Vous êtes forts ? demanda Yomi en prenant l'une des manettes. »

Ryûji éclata de rire.  
« Je suis nul, je suis sûr que même en jouant avec les pieds j'y arriverais mieux… »  
« Ça fait trop longtemps que je n'ai pas joué, répondit Ruka. Alors je n'en sais rien, j'ai peut-être perdu la main. »

« OK, alors on verra bien qui est le moins nul, sourit-il. »  
Il ne jouait pas spécialement à ça, mais il se débrouillait.

Ils enchaînèrent alors plusieurs parties, sans réellement faire ressortir de meilleurs joueurs. Ryûji sentait la fatigue l'envelopper doucement mais il n'avait pas envie de s'arrêter, d'autant plus que Yomi et Ruka semblaient enfin plus détendus, riant joyeusement. Cependant, il ne put lutter bien longtemps et, cinq ou six courses plus tard, il s'endormit calmement, sa voiture partant se crasher dans un mur.  
Ruka finit la course le premier, à peine quelques secondes avant Yomi, et fit le V de la victoire avec ses doigts.  
« Yeah, I'm the best ! »  
Puis il regarda l'écran et haussa un sourcil.  
« Ryûji, qu'est-ce que tu fous ?! »  
Il n'eut aucune réponse et tourna la tête sur le côté avant de pouffer de rire en constatant que son frère était affalé sur son fauteuil, paisiblement parti rejoindre Morphée.

« Apparemment, il dort, pouffa Yomi. On devrait peut-être aller le coucher. »

Ruka hocha la tête en se levant.  
« Ce serait sans doute plus agréable pour lui. »  
Il le prit délicatement dans ses bras, se retenant de grimacer sous son faible poids, et enjoignit Yomi de le suivre à l'étage.

« J'espère qu'il ne va pas tarder à se remettre d'aplomb. »  
Si tant est que Ryûji puisse retrouver réellement des forces.

« J'espère aussi, sincèrement. »  
Il détestait voir son frère ainsi, à la limite de la mort. Ryûji poussa un petit soupir en s'agrippant inconsciemment à Ruka, sa tête se calant dans le creux de son cou.

« Tu devrais peut-être dormir avec lui… fit Yomi en les voyant ainsi. Il serait mieux. »

« Je suppose que tu vas rentrer chez toi maintenant de toute manière, non ? »

« Hm. Je vais vous laisser vous reposer et essayer de me calmer les nerfs pour demain. »  
Et dieu sait s'il en avait besoin.

« Je vais te raccompagner chez toi, dans ce cas. Ensuite, je veillerai sur la p'tite crevette, sourit-il. »  
Il le déposa délicatement sur le lit dans sa propre chambre, refusant de le laisser dormir dans des draps tâchés de sang, et se redressa pour pouvoir le couvrir d'une couverture. Ryûji fronça les sourcils et attrapa un des coussins pour cacher son visage dedans.

« Tu peux rester, protesta Yomi. Je peux rentrer à pieds, c'est pas un problème. Imagine qu'il se réveille et que t'es pas là ? »

« Il se dira que je suis parti te déposer. Il m'en voudra bien plus de te laisser partir à pieds. »  
Il attrapa son poignet pour l'entraîner à sa suite.  
« Je demanderai à ma mère de veiller sur lui. »

« T'es borné, soupira-t-il en fronçant les sourcils. »  
Mais après tout, ça devait être de famille…

« Tu vas me haïr jusqu'à la fin de ta vie, pouffa-t-il en descendant. »  
Il passa la tête dans l'atelier de sa mère.  
« M'man, je vais raccompagner Yomi, Ryûji est dans ma chambre, tu veux bien veiller sur lui le temps que je revienne ? »  
Elle posa ses affaires et se tourna vers lui.  
« Très bien, je me lave les mains et j'y vais. Il a encore fait une crise ? »  
« Hm, malheureusement. »  
« Ça m'inquiète, souffla-t-elle en sortant dans le hall. »  
« Moi aussi, il faudra le surveiller de plus près. »  
Elle approuva d'un signe de tête et partit à la cuisine en saluant Yomi d'un sourire et d'un signe de tête.  
« On peut y aller jeune homme, fit élégamment Ruka en ouvrant la porte d'entrée. »  
Il effectua un moulinet du poignet pour lui indiquer de passer avant.

« Merci, fit-il avec un demi-sourire. La prochaine fois je m'évaderai avant que tu me le proposes. »

« Pas question ! Ce n'est pas toi qui subis le courroux de Ryûji ensuite, protesta-t-il. »

« Je fais que rentrer à pieds, je vais pas perdre une jambe non plus. Ça m'évitera de me ramollir. Tu lui diras que c'est de ma faute. »

Ruka eut un sourire mi-figue mi-raisin en refermant la porte et en allant s'installer dans la voiture. Ça l'étonnerait que son frère accepte l'excuse du « c'est sa faute » !

« Ryûji devrait pas s'en faire pour moi et toi non plus, vous avez déjà suffisamment de soucis comme ça, dit-il en bouclant sa ceinture. »

« Justement, je pense que Ryûji s'inquiète pour les autres pour ne pas penser à ses propres soucis. »

« Hm. »  
Ça ne servirait à rien de discuter de toute manière. On ne pourrait pas les faire changer d'avis ou influer sur le cours de leurs pensées.

« N'en veux pas à Ryûji pour ses actions et ses pensées parfois étranges et décalées. Tu sais, il est effrayé par ce qu'il ressent et ce qui lui arrive. »  
Ruka poussa un petit soupir.  
« Il a peur et ne sait pas comment réagir face à cette peur. »

« Je sais et je ne critique pas. Je peux pas me mettre à sa place après tout… »

« Hm. »  
Il n'ajouta rien et conduisit calmement jusqu'au quartier de Yomi. Il s'arrêta juste devant chez lui. Gardant son regard rivé sur l'horizon, il resserra légèrement ses doigts sur le volant.  
« Ne fais rien d'inconsidéré, s'il te plaît. Ryûji a besoin de toi, alors ne te fais pas exclure à cause de tes connards de camarades. S'il n'a pas compris et n'a pas transmis le message, dis-le moi mais ne fais rien qui puisse vous mettre en péril. »

« C'est pas mon genre, fit-il en sortant de la voiture. »  
Ce n'était pas non plus son genre de se laisser faire, mais il ne se ferait pas exclure.

« Passe une bonne fin de journée Yomi. »

« Hm, toi aussi. Tu souhaiteras une bonne après-midi à Ryûji de ma part. »

« Pas de problème. Repose-toi bien et ne te casse rien ! pouffa-t-il sans joie. »  
Il redémarra la voiture, fit un vague geste de la main dans sa direction et fila jusque chez lui.

« Ouais, souffla-t-il pour lui même en rentrant chez lui. »  
Il détestait cette journée. Et il sentait qu'il détesterait les suivantes.

Ruka rentra rapidement et rejoignit son frère en vitesse. Sa mère embrassa son benjamin sur le front et sortit de la chambre pour les laisser à deux, retournant dans son atelier. L'aîné vint s'installer à côté de Ryûji et le prit doucement dans ses bras. Il resterait ainsi toute la journée s'il le fallait. Le cadet miaula de bonheur en se calant tout contre lui et cessa de bouger instantanément, plongé profondément dans le pays des rêves.

Yomi tenta de passer ses nerfs sur ses cours, mais il lui fut impossible de se concentrer. Il sentait son cœur battre contre ses côtes raidies et ça le mettait encore plus en rogne. Il avait horreur de cette sensation d'impuissance. Il ne pouvait rien faire, rien contrôler et cette impression était détestable. Tout ce dont il avait envie, c'était de frapper dans quelqu'un, ses muscles tendus le réclamaient même. Mais n'ayant personne à portée, il se contenta de griffonner brutalement sur ses brouillons, en attente. En attente de quoi… Il ne le savait même pas.

Le reste de la journée se passa calmement, Ryûji passant un long moment à dormir. Puis, en milieu d'après-midi, il se leva finalement et s'enferma dans le bureau pour écrire un article sur son site. Il y décrivit avec subtilité et nombreuses métaphores son sentiment de chute interminable, de douleur à la vue des sourires forcés et des mines accablées de son frère et son ami. Il y déversa les larmes qu'il ne laisserait pas couler, sa culpabilité d'infliger le poids de sa maladie aux personnes qui l'entouraient. Il y livra son désir que ça finisse rapidement, en bien ou en mal, mais il ne serait bientôt plus de taille à lutter contre ce mal qui le rongeait. Il termina son texte par une image représentant un petit personnage appuyé seul contre un arbre, améliora la mise en page et publia. Il poussa un profond soupir, brancha son casque, le posa sur ses oreilles et lança les albums de son groupe favori pour s'enfermer dans son monde pour quelques heures.

Il passa le reste de son après-midi à essayer de ne pas maugréer tout seul et finit par s'installer devant la télé pour regarder un DVD. Ça ne servirait à rien, mais au moins, il penserait à autre chose. Il serra un oreiller dans ses bras pour ne pas être tenté de déclencher une catastrophe. Cependant, la télé n'était pas infinie et le film toucha à sa fin. Grognant à moitié, Yomi remonta alors dans sa chambre pour se planter devant son ordinateur. Il n'avait pas envie d'entrer en communication avec le monde, mais il n'avait vraiment rien d'autre à faire. Par réflexe, il lança tous les sites habituels et flâna sans réelle envie, juste pour s'occuper l'esprit. Même si cette méthode était loin d'être infaillible.  
Il aurait dû essayer de dormir… mais il était à peu près certain qu'il n'aurait pas réussi et, de surcroît, cela aurait accru sa mauvaise humeur. Il finit par tomber sur le site de Ryûji : nouvel article. Il eut à peine le temps de finir qu'il éteignit brutalement son ordinateur pour descendre à la cuisine. Vivement, il laissa un mot à ses parents pour leur dire qu'il ne tarderait pas trop et après avoir enfilé son manteau, il fila au dehors. Il fallait qu'il prenne l'air. Et s'il pouvait s'assommer contre un arbre, c'était encore mieux.  
Il savait que Ryûji allait mal. A quoi bon entrer totalement dans toutes les subtilités, que de toute manière il ne comprendrait pas, faute de ne pas pouvoir ressentir ce que ressentait son ami… Il n'avait pas besoin d'essayer de déchiffrer quoi que ce soit, de toute manière ça serait tout bonnement inutile. Ce genre d'article était probablement plus un déversoir qu'un moyen de se faire comprendre, du moins, il voyait les choses de cette manière. Il n'en retiendrait qu'une seule chose : il ne devrait pas faillir. Il devrait rester un soutien pour son ami perdu. Sans chercher à comprendre dans les moindres détails les entrelacs compliqués de ses plus sombres pensées.

Quand la dernière chanson se stoppa, Ryûji enregistra sa nouvelle, ferma tous les logiciels en cours et éteignit son ordinateur avant de descendre. Ruka était installé au salon, plongé de toute son âme dans ses plans, et il décida de ne pas le déranger, passant dans la cuisine pour manger un petit quelque chose et prendre ses cachets du soir. Il écrivit un petit mot rapide pour indiquer à sa mère et son frère qu'il ne servait à rien de l'appeler pour manger puisqu'il avait déjà dîné et qu'il partait dormir. Il remonta ensuite, se roula en boule dans son lit et pria pour que le sommeil l'emporte rapidement.

Aux yeux de Yomi, la semaine fut tendue, bien qu'il ait réussi pendant le week-end à reprendre un minimum de self-control. Mais il détestait l'ambiance qui semblait s'insinuer autour d'eux, comme un gaz asphyxiant. Il ne cessait d'envoyer des regards emplis de menace à quiconque croisait son regard et il émanait de lui une espèce de faible aura de mauvaise humeur, bien qu'il le cacha.  
Il savait que Ryûji n'allait pas très bien, comment aurait-il pu en être autrement ? Bien entendu, il ne le montrait pas, se cachant derrière un rempart de sourires, mais il était évident qu'il ne pouvait pas bien aller. Depuis son dernier article, son ami n'avait plus rien posté sur son site, ce qui était rare. Yomi n'aimait pas ce jeu de dupes, mais il ne pouvait rien à faire, si ce n'est rester près de lui pour lui accorder sa présence et son soutien. Qui d'autre le ferait de toute manière… Personne. Ruka partait dimanche et sa mère travaillait. Il n'y avait que lui à l'école sur qui Ryûji pouvait compter.  
Le dimanche finit inéluctablement par arriver, laissant dans l'air une vague trace amère. Un pilier s'en allait.

Le dimanche, Ryûji eut beaucoup de mal à ne pas s'effondrer mais son sourire ne quitta pas ses lèvres malgré la buée de ses yeux. Ruka avait regroupé ses affaires dans son sac qu'il avait déposé dans l'entrée et l'heure du départ sonna finalement vers quinze heures. Les deux frères se donnèrent une accolade pendant laquelle le plus jeune ne put retenir des hoquets de tristesse et l'aîné le réconforta comme il put en lui disant qu'il reviendrait le plus rapidement possible. Ils ne s'épanchèrent pas plus pour ne pas provoquer plus de douleur que nécessaire et Ruka repartit pour son appartement. Ryûji n'attendit pas une seconde de plus pour aller s'enfermer dans sa chambre et attraper son téléphone.  
« _Il est parti, j'ai mal au cœur… L'impression d'étouffer de trop de larmes… Suis-je anormal ?_ »  
Et il envoya le message à Yomi. Il ne voulait pas l'embêter mais il n'avait pas envie d'être seul.

Vautré sur son lit en écoutant de la musique pour passer le temps, Yomi s'empara de son portable dès qu'il l'entendit vibrer. Gagné…  
« _Non, t'es pas anormal. Est-ce que c'est anormal d'éprouver de la peine quand on voit quelqu'un qu'on aime partir ? Je ne crois pas… Mais je suis là pour t'écouter. Et il reviendra._ »  
Ça paraissait bien faible en réponse… Mais il l'envoya tout de même.

Un sanglot passa sa gorge et il serra ses doigts sur son portable.  
« _Merci._ »  
Ce fut tout ce qu'il put répondre avant de fondre en larmes. Ce départ viendrait à bout de ses dernières forces, il le sentait au fond de lui. Et ça faisait mal.

« _De rien. On est ami. C'est ce que font les amis quand les autres ne vont pas bien, non ? Tout se passera bien, je serai là tant que tu auras besoin de moi._ »  
Il n'était pas certain que tout irait bien, mais faute de mieux… Il devait y croire.

Il se reprit un peu pour écrire.  
« _Toujours ! J'aurai toujours besoin de toi._ »  
Et il fut prit d'une quinte de toux.

« _Ça_ _marche comme ça alors. Je resterai avec toi._ »

Il laissa tomber son téléphone et se courba légèrement en toussant de plus en plus fort. Le sang emplit sa bouche plusieurs minutes plus tard et la douleur s'empara de son corps. Sa toux ne se calma qu'une vingtaine de minutes plus tard, alors qu'une large tâche carmine s'étalait sur ses draps et que ses mains étaient couvertes de sang. Il se leva lentement, les jambes tremblantes, et se dirigea avec difficulté jusqu'à la salle de bain. Là, il se lava les mains avec frénésie, se rinça la bouche, but une gorgée d'eau et se retint au lavabo pour ne pas tomber. Il reprit un instant son souffle et retourna dans sa chambre pour s'effondrer sur son lit. Il se frotta les yeux, récupéra son portable et lut le message de Yomi.  
« _Vivement demain, j'ai besoin de te voir…_ »

Yomi fronça les sourcils, suspicieux.  
« _Je peux passer te voir pour qu'on aille en cours ensemble si tu veux._ »

Il se mordit la lèvre.  
« _Tu devras te lever bien plus tôt, il n'en est pas question._ »  
Il avait besoin d'un contact rassurant, mais ce ne serait pas au détriment du sommeil de son ami.

« _Trop tard c'est décidé. Ça ira, t'en fais pas, c'est pas vingt minutes qui vont m'user les pieds._ »

« _Alors prends des vêtements pour dormir à la maison, il est hors de question que tu repartes d'ici ce soir. _»_  
_D'ordinaire, il n'aurait jamais osé lui proposer, ou plutôt lui imposer, cette solution mais il ne pourrait jamais renvoyer son ami une fois qu'il serait à ses côtés.

« _T'es borné toi aussi sérieux. Mais bon, je suppose que je n'ai pas le choix. Ça me donnera une occasion de te surveiller. J'arrive._ »  
Et en soupirant, il se leva pour ranger quelques affaires dans son sac.

« _Désolé…_ »  
Et il descendit pour se rouler en boule sur le canapé en attendant son ami.

« _T'excuse pas sinon je te botte les fesses en arrivant. Sois sage._ »  
Il finit de boucler son sac, prévint sa mère qui proposa de le conduire. Il accepta après maintes discussions, mais au moins, il arriverait plus vite chez Ryûji. Ils ne prirent guère plus de cinq minutes et finalement, il sonna à la porte, en attente.

**-**

**A suivre...**

**-**


	7. VII

**Titre : **Hopeless dream**.  
****Auteur :** Rukyoshû & Black Cherry.  
**Base : **Ryûji (ゾロ) & Yomi (ナイトメア).  
**  
**

**Hopeless dream – VII**

**-  
**

Ryûji se redressa en haussant les sourcils et se rendit dans l'entrée pour ouvrir la porte. Il fut surpris d'y trouver son ami.  
« Tes vingt minutes sont rapides, sourit-il en s'effaçant pour le laisser passer. »

« Ma mère m'a déposé, expliqua-t-il. T'as été sage ? »

« J'étais dans le canapé, avoua-t-il. Et toi ? »

« J'ai pas eu le temps de faire de bêtises, fit-il en haussant les épaules en entrant. »

« Bah moi non plus. »  
Il referma la porte et prit la main de son ami pour l'entraîner au salon et l'installer sur le canapé.  
« Tu dors à la maison, alors, c'est chouette ! »

Yomi eut un petit sourire.  
« Content que ça te fasse autant plaisir. »

Ryûji eut un petit rire et se lova contre son ami sans pouvoir résister.  
« Je suis ravi que tu sois là, murmura-t-il. »

« De rien, c'est normal, souffla-t-il en passant une main dans son dos. »

Ils restèrent ainsi pendant quelques longues minutes avant que Ryûji ne se redresse.  
« Tu veux faire quelque chose ? »

« Poser mes affaires ? proposa-t-il en désignant son sac. »  
Ce n'était pas indispensable, mais au moins il n'aurait pas à se le trimbaler.

« Hm, on va aller le mettre dans ma chambre. »  
Il se releva souplement et attrapa le sac de son ami avant de filer à l'étage sans attendre avec un petit rire.

« Hey, rends moi ça ! s'exclama-t-il en partant à sa poursuite. »

« Seulement si tu m'attrapes ! »  
Ce qui serait rapide.

Il pouffa de rire et n'eut aucun mal à rejoindre Ryûji pour lui reprendre le sac des mains.  
« Gagné ! »

Ryûji tira la langue et ouvrit la porte de sa chambre.  
« Bienvenu dans mon antre. Je vais changer les draps avant qu'on ne se couche… »  
Il mettrait une des parures de draps non tâchées.

« D'accord. »  
Il fit semblant de ne pas trouver ça particulièrement intéressant et se concentra plutôt sur le déballage de ses affaires. Difficile de cacher des taches de sang…

Il défit rapidement son lit et alla déposer ses draps dans le bac à linges sales de la salle de bain.  
« J'espère que le manque de décoration ne te dérange pas trop… »

« Non pourquoi ? »

« Sait-on jamais, sourit-il en attrapant des draps propres. »  
Il ne les utilisait que rarement.

« Tant que t'es là, je m'en fiche, fit-il en souriant tout en sortant son pyjama. »

« Je suis content, souffla-t-il sincèrement en commençant à faire le lit. »  
Il comptait le faire plus tard, mais autant le faire tant qu'il en avait le courage.

« Tu veux que je t'aide à le faire ? T'as l'air fatigué. »  
Enfin, pas si visiblement que ça, mais il n'avait pas envie que Ryûji perde trop de forces.

« Tu n'es pas obligé, je vais bien. »  
Il ne voulait pas que son ami se sente obligé de l'aider parce qu'il avait une sale tête.

« OK, comme tu veux, fit-il sans insister. Tu dis si tu as besoin. »  
Et il replongea vaguement dans son sac pour vérifier qu'il n'avait rien oublié de crucial.

« Si tu veux, la salle de bain est sur la droite en sortant de ma chambre, tu peux y déposer tes affaires. »

« D'accord. J'y vais, je reviens tout de suite, fais pas de bêtises, sourit-il en s'emparant de ses vêtements et de sa trousse de toilette. »

« Ne t'inquiète pas ! »  
Il lui envoya un sourire et un regard rassurants avant de reporter son attention sur ce qu'il faisait.

Yomi lui fit un petit signe de la main en quittant la chambre puis se dirigea vers la salle de bain. Il la trouva sans peine et déposa ses vêtements sur un coin de la baignoire. Puis il regagna la chambre, où son ami continuait toujours de faire le lit.

Ryûji prit son temps, histoire de ne pas s'essouffler pour rien, et finit par emballer le dernier coussin dans une taie d'oreiller.  
« Et voilà, s'exclama-t-il en se laissant tomber de tout son long sur le lit. »

« Beau travail officier, vous avez droit à une pause, pouffa Yomi. »

« Vous êtes trop généreux boss, sourit Ryûji. »

« Je sais, je sais. »  
Il s'assit sur le bord du lit en souriant.

« Tu veux manger quoi, ce soir ? demanda-t-il. Ruka a fait un gâteau au chocolat avant de partir, souffla-t-il en se mordillant la lèvre. »

« Ça sera parfait, j'adore sa cuisine. »

« Alors on pourra manger ça. C'est pas très bon pour la ligne, pouffa-t-il en tapotant son ventre tout plat. »  
Ce n'était pas à lui que ça ferait du mal.

« Tant pis, je ferais des abdos quand j'en aurai l'occasion pour éliminer tout ça, sourit-il. »  
Enfin, il disait ça… Il s'en fichait un peu.

« Oh mais non, j'aime bien ton petit ventre de bébé, taquina-t-il en le chatouillant. »

« Moi aussi. T'en fais pas, je ferai jamais assez d'abdos pour avoir des tablettes de chocolat. »

Il eut un petit rire amusé.  
« On en fera pas des gâteaux comme ça ! »

« J'espère bien que tu n'oserais jamais t'attaquer à mes tablettes de chocolat personnelles et inexistantes ? »

« Jamais, jamais ! Promit-il. »

« C'est bien, pouffa-t-il. J'en ai pas, mais j'y tiens quand même. »

« Je comprends. »  
Et il le chatouilla un peu plus franchement, un petit sourire ourlant ses lèvres.

« Hey, tu oses t'attaquer à ma sensible personne ! s'insurgea Yomi en se décalant. »

« Vi, c'est pour te monter mon affection, rigola-t-il. »

« Moi aussi je t'aime bien, pouffa-t-il. T'es mignon comme tout. »

« T'es trop gentil, s'extasia-t-il. »

« Hey, on est ami non ? Je ferais un drôle d'ami si je t'aimais pas. »

Ryûji eut un instant de réflexion avant de hocher la tête.  
« Ce n'est pas faux. »  
Et il se redressa légèrement en lui offrant un large sourire.  
« Je suis super content d'être ton ami. »

« Moi aussi Ryûji, moi aussi, fit-il en lui ébouriffant les cheveux. »

Il ferma les yeux quelques secondes pour apprécier le geste avant de se lever souplement.  
« On va regarder un peu la télé ? »

« Si tu veux. Y a quoi ? »

« Hm… Je n'en ai aucune idée. Mais on peut regarder un DVD. »

« Je vous suis officier, c'est bien de prendre des initiatives, rit-il en se levant du lit. »

Il lui attrapa la main et l'entraîna calmement au salon. Il était un peu fatigué ce soir-là. Il força Yomi à s'asseoir confortablement dans le canapé avant de se planter devant sa petite collection de DVD.  
« Alors, j'ai Mulan… L'étrange Noël de monsieur Jack… Les noces funèbres… Edward aux mains d'argent… Blue spring… Kagen no tsuki, last quarter… Sad movie… Temptation of wolves… »  
Il se tourna vers son ami.  
« Tu connais ou pas du tout ? »

« Je suis en quiche en ciné, si on compte pas le Disney et les Burton, avoua-t-il. »

Il eut un sourire.  
« Je ne connais pas grand-chose non plus, avoua-t-il. Tu préfères quelle sorte de films ? »  
Lui aimait les films tristes et poignants, ce qui lui avait valu bon nombre de moqueries pendant le collège.

« J'en sais rien, je suis pas difficile. Tout dépend de mon humeur je suppose, fit-il en se bourrant bien dans le canapé. »

Préférant éviter de le mettre de mauvaise humeur avec un film traitant des violences scolaires entre bandes, il opta pour un film qui l'avait fait rire autant qu'il l'avait ému.  
« Bon, allons-y pour Temptation of wolves ! »  
Il glissa le DVD dans son lecteur, attrapa les télécommandes et alla s'affaler près de son ami.  
« Prêt ? Tu es bien installé ? »

« Impeccable, I'm ready ! s'exclama-t-il, les yeux fixés sur l'écran. »

Il eut un sourire, lança le film, régla le son pendant les premières secondes et posa les commandes entre eux deux pour permettre à Yomi de les atteindre également. Puis il attrapa un coussin qu'il serra contre son ventre et se plongea dans le film.

Yomi l'imita et n'eut pas vraiment de difficulté à se faire happer par l'ambiance. Il sentait que ça serait triste, mais peu importait, si ça plaisait à Ryûji. Il n'était pas spécialement venu pour le DVD, juste pour se retrouver en présence de son ami.

Petit à petit, Ryûji se rapprocha de Yomi, recherchant sa chaleur et son contact. Il aimait bien être conte les gens pour se sentir en sécurité et oublier sa solitude.

Avec douceur, même si ce n'était pas spécialement dans ses habitudes, Yomi passa un bras autour des épaules de son ami pour l'assurer de sa présence. Il savait bien qu'il n'était pas rassuré, encore moins maintenant que Ruka était parti. Il essaierait de jouer les substituts.

« Désolé, chuchota-t-il en ramenant ses genoux contre son torse. »  
Il n'aimait pas s'imposer auprès d'une personne, encore moins quand elle était aussi gentille que Yomi.

« Quoi désolé ? »  
Pourquoi il s'excusait encore ?

« De te coller ainsi, de te faire penser que tu n'es qu'un remplaçant de Ruka. »  
Ce qui n'était pas le cas, il l'appréciait réellement.

« Ryûji… souffla-t-il. Arrête de te torturer l'esprit avec ce genre de pensées. »

« Hm. »  
Il se recroquevilla un peu plus en serrant l'oreiller contre lui et se remit doucement dans l'ambiance du film. Il ne voulait pas se fâcher avec Yomi.

Ce genre de comportement le bluffait toujours. Ces quelques rares personnes qui feraient tout, même taire leurs propres souffrances, pour ne pas importuner la vie des autres. Mais c'était de l'injustice contre soi-même, du moins à son sens. Et les amis, ça sert à soutenir non ?

Il sentait qu'il s'endormait doucement. Clignant plusieurs fois des yeux pour tenter de rester éveillé, il secoua discrètement la tête pour se tenir alerte et se concentrer davantage sur l'histoire.

« Tu peux dormir si tu veux, souffla doucement Yomi en le sentant s'affaisser sur son épaule. Ça me dérange pas. »

« Hm, tu me réveilleras à la fin du film, murmura-t-il d'une petite voix. »

Il dodelina de la tête encore un moment, cherchant à lutter contre la fatigue, avant de se faire happer par le sommeil qui ne lui laissa aucune chance. Sa tête vint se caler lentement contre l'épaule de Yomi et son corps ne fut plus que soulevé à intervalles réguliers, signe de sa respiration calme.

Il le réveillerait s'il en avait le courage. Autant qu'il profite entièrement d'avoir un sommeil paisible, et qu'il repose sa tête un peu trop embrouillée. Ça lui ferait du bien. En attendant, il reporta son attention sur le film. Si Ryûji lui demandait comment il l'avait trouvé, il serait bien en peine de répondre s'il ne l'avait pas vu.

Les minutes s'écoulèrent calmement dans une douce ambiance et le film se déroula jusqu'aux dernières minutes sans que Ryûji ne se réveille ou ne fasse le moindre mouvement. Cependant, son sommeil était troublé par les images du départ de son frère et de ses dernières crises et ses sourcils se froncèrent imperceptiblement.

Yomi passa une main dans les cheveux de son ami, indécis. Devait-il vraiment le réveiller ? Ça serait contrariant… Il allait mal dormir après, il le sentait. Mais en même temps, peut-être que Ryûji lui en voudrait de ne pas l'avoir réveillé… Oh, et puis zut, il préférait qu'il se repose, quitte à se faire enguirlander après.

Puis, doucement, l'atmosphère de ses visions oniriques se transforma et sa respiration s'accéléra un peu alors qu'il se débattait contre des personnes sans visage et sans identité. S'agitant légèrement, il poussa un geignement perdu entre la douleur et la peur en se sentant tomber en arrière dans des escaliers chimériques.

Cauchemar… Yomi, ou l'optimisme du sommeil. Bien sûr que non Ryûji ne dormirait pas bien. Comment il avait pu un instant oser croire que ça se passerait bien… Délicatement, il passa ses mains dans le cou de son ami pour tenter de le réveiller. Paniquer ne servirait à rien, pas besoin d'être spécialiste pour le savoir… Même si son cœur battait plus vite que la normale à ce moment-là.

Ryûji se réveilla brusquement et lança un regard paniqué à la personne à ses côtés avant de reconnaître Yomi. Alors, lui offrant une moue penaude, il se blottit contre lui en tremblant.

« On devrait aller dormir, fit-il en le prenant contre lui. Tu seras beaucoup mieux dans ton lit. »

« Je vais manger un morceau avant. Et prendre mes cachets. »  
Il apprécia un instant cette étreinte avant de la rompre en se redressant.  
« Le film est fini depuis longtemps ? »

« Même pas dix minutes je crois. »

« D'accord. Il t'a plu ? »

« Peut-être trop triste, mais c'était très riche en sentiments. »

Il eut un sourire un peu ensommeillé, se frotta les yeux et se leva. Il rangea le DVD, éteignit tous les appareils électriques et invita Yomi à le suivre à la cuisine. Là, il prit le gâteau que son frère avait fait et le posa sur la table, demandant à son ami de le couper pour être certain de ne pas se couper un doigt. Puis il sortit le couvert et ses médicaments avant de s'asseoir.

« Il ne faudra pas tarder à dormir, d'accord ? fit-il en coupant des parts du gâteau. Tu as vraiment l'air fatigué. »  
Exténué semblait même être le mot juste.

Il hocha la tête.  
« Tu as raison. En plus, j'ai froid. »  
Il prit ses cachets rapidement et alla ranger les boîtes dans son placard. Sa mère passa la tête dans la cuisine.  
« Fiston, tu n'as besoin de rien ? demanda-t-elle avant d'apercevoir Yomi. Oh, bonsoir ! »

« Bonsoir, répondit-il. Je suis venu tenir compagnie à Ryûji. »

« J'en suis ravie, sourit-elle. Bien, ne tarde pas trop, tu as mauvaise mine. Je vous laisse, je suis dans mon atelier au besoin. Passez une bonne soirée et une bonne nuit. »  
Elle vint rapidement embrasser son fils sur le front, salua Yomi en lui ébouriffant les cheveux et repartit aussi vite qu'elle n'était apparue.

Vous aussi, songea Yomi une fois qu'elle fut partie.  
« Mange, il est super bon, sourit Yomi en prenant une bouchée du gâteau. »

Ryûji hocha la tête avec un sourire et mangea tranquillement son gâteau. Il crut qu'il allait fondre en larmes à la première bouchée mais se contint. C'était stupide, jamais il n'avait réagi aussi violemment à un départ de son frère. De plus, Ruka reviendrait aussi vite que possible. Seulement, il avait un mauvais pressentiment qui ne voulait pas le quitter.

Yomi se retint de soupirer d'être aussi impuissant. Il détestait cette sensation, c'était l'une des pires au monde à ses yeux : celle de ne pas pouvoir soulager la peine des autres.  
« Ça va aller, souffla-t-il du bout des lèvres. »  
C'était si nul comme phrase, si bateau…

Il se mordit la lèvre inférieure et lâcha sa cuiller pour prendre son visage entre ses mains.  
« Je… Je ne sais pas quoi faire, Yomi. J'ai peur. Je déteste être comme ça, aussi abattu, c'est tellement loin de moi, mais il y a comme une aura négative qui m'écrase le cœur toujours davantage, jusqu'à m'oppresser. »  
Il n'osa pas aller au bout de ses réflexions, ne voulant pas inquiéter plus encore son ami. Il sentait la mort s'infiltrer dans ses veines sans qu'il n'y puisse rien et c'était horrible.

« Je comprends que t'aies peur. C'est pas une situation facile. C'est pour ça qu'on est là. »  
Même si, derrière son assurance feinte, il n'en menait pas large. Il se sentait mal pour Ryûji. Comment on pouvait se sentir dans ces moments-là ? Il avait envie de vomir de se sentir aussi impuissant.

« Je suis désolé, Yomi. Je devrais être fort et combatif mais… »  
Je n'ai plus envie de lutter…  
« Je suis fatigué aujourd'hui. »

« Je connais personne qui serait fort et combatif dans cette situation… fit-il. J'en mènerais sûrement moins large que toi. »  
Il termina ses miettes de gâteau.  
« On va aller dormir. »

Il se frotta les yeux et releva la tête pour acquiescer. Il n'avait quasiment rien mangé, encore une fois…

Yomi lui prit délicatement la main après avoir sommairement rangé la table puis l'entraîna dans sa chambre. Plus tôt il reprendrait des forces, mieux ce serait. En espérant qu'il ne fasse pas d'autres cauchemars. Il resterait éveillé s'il le fallait pour les chasser.

Ryûji le remercia d'un sourire et passa rapidement par la salle de bain pour se mettre en pyjama, il prendrait une douche le lendemain matin. Puis il rejoignit Yomi dans la chambre.  
« Tu peux y aller. »

« Merci. J'arrive tout de suite, promit-il en filant expressément dans la salle de bain. »  
Il se changea également, se passa un peu d'eau sur le visage et revint tout de suite dans la chambre en se jetant dans le lit, près de Ryûji.

Il lui fit un sourire et l'invita à passer sous les couvertures.  
« Je peux dormir contre toi ? demanda-t-il ensuite timidement. »

« Bien sûr, t'as même pas besoin de demander. »

Il poussa un petit miaulement ravi et vint se rouler en boule contre le flanc de son ami, passant délicatement un bras en travers de son torse.  
« Je ne te gêne pas, tu es sûr ? s'inquiéta-t-il. »

« Mais non ! fit-il avec un petit rire. Si j'aimais pas, je serais pas venu. »

« Je suis content alors. Passe une bonne nuit, Yomi. Merci beaucoup d'être là. »

« De rien. Dors bien, souffla-t-il en fermant les yeux. »

« Toi aussi. »  
Il ferma les yeux paisiblement, soupirant de bien-être, et s'endormit rapidement, à bout de force.

Yomi attendit quelques minutes, veillant sur le bon déroulement du sommeil de son ami, avant de finalement se laisser glisser lui aussi. Il espérait que la nuit leur serait douce.

**-**

**A suivre...**

**-**


	8. VIII

**Titre : **Hopeless dream**.  
****Auteur :** Rukyoshû & Black Cherry.  
**Base : **Ryûji (ゾロ) & Yomi (ナイトメア).  
**  
**

**Hopeless dream – VIII**

**-  
**

La nuit passa calmement, sans que rien ne vienne perturber leur sommeil. Le lendemain, cependant, Ryûji fut réveillé par sa toux habituelle et se dépêcha de sortir du lit. Il traversa la chambre en titubant pour finir par arriver dans la salle de bain où il se laissa glisser au sol pour tenter de calmer sa quinte. Elle dura cependant plus longtemps que d'habitude et le sang qui s'écoula sur son menton fut plus abondant. Il prit sur lui pour ne pas paniquer et ne pas craquer, respirant aussi paisiblement que possible. Tremblant, il s'allongea sur le carrelage frais pour y poser sa joue, ignorant la petite flaque de sang qui se faisait petit à petit absorber par ses vêtements. Il finit pourtant par se relever, nettoyant calmement toute trace de son malaise, et retourna dans la chambre où Yomi l'attendait, assis sur le lit. Son ami ne fit aucune remarque et ils se préparèrent tranquillement pour le lycée, s'échangeant par moment des sourires ou des petits mots amicaux.  
Les jours suivants se passèrent dans une ambiance assez pénible ; les regards lourds des autres élèves, l'humeur maussade de Yomi, l'augmentation de ses quintes de toux et ses vertiges de plus en plus fréquents rendaient l'atmosphère lourde et noire. Cependant, Ryûji ne perdait pas son sourire, histoire de ne pas inquiéter sa mère et de ne pas rendre Yomi plus morose qu'il ne l'était déjà. Il cacherait son état autant de temps qu'il le pouvait, même si ce n'était sans doute pas la chose la plus intelligente à faire. Il était enfin heureux, même si tout son corps était douloureux. Il avait un ami génial, un frère aimant et une mère affective. Que pouvait-il demander de plus que de vivre ainsi jusqu'au bout ?  
Une dizaine de jours plus tard, malheureusement, son corps ne supporta plus toute cette pression et il se mit à tousser en plein milieu de la cour pendant une pause. Pensant que ça se calmerait, il lança un regard rassurant à Yomi en mettant ses mains devant sa bouche pour prévenir à toute effusion de sang. La sonnerie de reprise des cours retentit près de cinq minutes plus tard mais Ryûji n'arrivait pas à se stopper. Ayant du mal à récupérer son souffle, il se courba en deux, intensifiant sans le vouloir sa toux, et sentit sa tête tourner. Le liquide carmin ne tarda pas à recouvrir ses mains, coulant le long de ses bras et de son menton. La douleur fut plus intense que jamais, semblant vouloir le déchirer en deux, et sa vue se troubla. Pour cause de larmes, sans doute, et également de manque d'air. Il voulut appeler Yomi, mais il ne fit que cracher plus de sang encore. Il se sentit alors tomber en avant. Il tendit la main pour essayer de se raccrocher à son ami mais il ne réussit qu'à tâcher ses vêtements, s'évanouissant avant même d'avoir refermé les doigts.

Tachant de ne pas perdre son calme, ou de tout simplement ne pas se mettre à hurler, Yomi se précipita vers son ami et le prit dans ses bras. Son poids n'était pas un problème… du moins, pas en ce sens. Jamais Ryûji n'avait été aussi maigre. Ignorant tous les regards qui se tournaient vers eux, Yomi se dirigea immédiatement vers l'infirmerie et ouvrit la porte à la volée sans le moindre souci d'éthique.  
« Appelez sa mère, siffla-t-il à la première personne qu'il croisa en allant poser son ami sur le lit le plus proche. »

L'infirmier les rejoignit rapidement pour examiner un moment l'élève évanoui. La quantité de sang sur ses mains, son menton et ses habits l'inquiéta au plus haut point et, après avoir vérifié qu'il respirait toujours, il s'empressa d'appeler la mère de Ryûji.  
Enfermée dans son atelier, elle sursauta en entendant le téléphone sonner et décrocha presque immédiatement. Puis, une fois au courant de la situation, elle raccrocha vivement, fila dans le hall pour enfiler un manteau et partit en quatrième vitesse jusqu'au lycée de son fils. Elle se gara juste en face du bâtiment, se souciant peu d'être en stationnement gênant, et courut jusqu'à l'infirmerie.  
Ryûji était plus pâle que jamais mais l'infirmier lui avait lavé le visage et les mains comme il avait pu. Quand il entendit des coups tapés à la porte, il s'empressa de l'ouvrir et la mère entra sans attendre pour rejoindre son fils. Elle caressa sa joue en retenant des larmes d'inquiétude et se releva.  
« Merci de m'avoir appelé et d'avoir veillé sur lui. Je l'emmène à l'hôpital, souffla-t-elle en se tournant vers l'infirmier. »  
Elle remarqua alors l'ami de son fils.  
« Yomi, s'il te plaît, tu veux bien m'aider à l'emmener jusque la voiture ? »

Il approuva d'un léger signe de tête en sentant le malaise s'insinuer dans son corps. Il détestait cette sensation. Elle lui donnait envie de vomir. Sans un mot, il prit son ami inconscient dans ses bras et sortit de l'infirmerie à pas lents, attendant les directives de la mère de Ryûji.

Elle sortit à sa suite et l'entraîna jusque la voiture, calant son allure sur celle de Yomi. Ce petit bout d'homme était vraiment une personne au cœur d'or. Elle lui ouvrit la portière et l'aida à installer Ryûji avant de le laisser s'asseoir à son tour. Puis elle grimpa à l'avant et démarra rapidement, partant en direction de l'hôpital sans plus tarder.

« C'est loin ? demanda Yomi. »  
Il surveillait attentivement son voisin, de peur que son état ne s'aggrave.

« Non, pas réellement. »  
Elle dut freiner brutalement, la voiture précédente roulant très lentement.  
« Bougez votre bagnole bordel de merde ! s'exclama-t-elle violemment. »  
La tête de Ryûji glissa lentement pour venir se poser sur l'épaule de Yomi et sa respiration se fit un peu plus sifflante.

Yomi ne releva pas le ton de la mère de Ryûji, son attention s'attardant plus sur son ami dont la tête reposait maintenant sur son épaule. La respiration était inquiétante. Vivement qu'ils arrivent.

Elle finit par doubler cette voiture et traça jusqu'à l'hôpital, faisant tout de même attention à la route. Ça ne servait à rien de provoquer un accident. Ils arrivèrent finalement moins de dix minutes plus tard et elle s'empressa de se garer avant de descendre pour aider Yomi à faire sortir Ryûji sans le blesser.

« Ça va aller, fit Yomi. Allez prévenir quelqu'un, je m'occupe de lui. »  
Elle avait malheureusement certainement plus d'expérience de l'urgence que lui. Mieux valait optimiser leur temps.

Elle hocha la tête, lui laissa les clés de la voiture et partit rapidement en direction de l'hôpital. Par chance, elle croisa le docteur habituel de son fils et lui expliqua rapidement la situation. Il hocha la tête, prévint plusieurs personnes et suivit la mère angoissée. Ils arrivèrent en deux temps trois mouvements près de Yomi et le médecin attrapa Ryûji aussi délicatement que possible, repartant en vitesse jusqu'à l'hôpital pour s'occuper du patient.

Les sourcils froncés, Yomi regarda son ami lui être enlevé, puis regarda la mère d'un air interrogatif.  
« On peut aller attendre quelque part ? »

« Dans la salle d'attente, je suppose, souffla-t-elle d'une voix tremblante. »  
Elle lui attrapa la main et l'emmena à sa suite avant de l'installer sur une chaise.  
« Tu veux boire ou manger quelque chose ? »

« Non merci, c'est gentil à vous. »  
Il craignait fort de tout vomir la seconde suivante. Son estomac n'aimait pas le stress.

Elle acquiesça, s'assit sur le siège à côté de lui, baissa la tête et fut secouée de sanglots muets. Son fils luttait contre la mort tous les jours, de plus en plus, et elle ne pouvait rien faire pour l'aider.

Yomi détourna le regard pour fixer le mur qui se trouvait à côté de lui, de peur de sombrer dans le même état. Mais ils n'avaient pas besoin d'un ami qui ne pouvait pas les soutenir. Il était stressé, réprimant des hauts le cœur et contrôlant son estomac, il ne pourrait pas pleurer en plus, sans quoi il se désintégrerait sûrement.

Elle finit par se calmer, se reprenant doucement. Ils attendirent un moment qui parut interminable avant que le médecin ne vienne les voir.  
« Comment va-t-il ? »  
« Il dort, répondit-il. Je vous amène à sa chambre. »  
Elle attrapa la main de Yomi et ils rejoignirent la chambre 256. Le docteur les fit entrer et la mère de Ryûji se rendit instantanément à son chevet pour caresser sa joue. Une poignée de minutes passèrent en silence avant que le médecin ne demande à lui parler. Elle releva la tête vers lui, inspira profondément et le suivit jusqu'à son bureau.

Yomi resta un moment à fixer la porte comme si d'autres malheurs pouvaient débarquer, mais rien ne se passa. Rien du tout. Les seuls faibles mouvements venaient du lit. A peine. Juste un léger soulèvement de cage thoracique sous la respiration hésitante de son ami. Les dents serrées, il avança alors près du lit mais ne tenta aucun geste vers lui. Un simple frôlement de sa part le briserait, il en était certain. Alors il se contenta de le regarder, sans rien dire. En attente. Il ne pouvait rien faire, songea-t-il avec une amertume qui lui emplit la bouche. Un acide qui était en train de ronger sa gorge serrée. Il ne pouvait qu'attendre et chaque seconde s'écoulerait comme des regrets. Un châtiment ?

« Que se passe-t-il ? demanda-t-elle une fois dans le couloir. Dites-moi la vérité sans tourner autour du pot, j'ai besoin de savoir, je vous en prie, supplia-t-elle. »  
Le docteur ne put rien faire d'autre que d'acquiescer. C'était son travail, de toute manière, même si les nouvelles n'étaient pas bonnes.  
« L'état de santé de votre fils est critique. Nous devons le laisser sous oxygène, son corps est très affaibli et sa trachée ainsi que ses poumons sont extrêmement abîmés. Si son état ne s'améliore pas dans les jours suivants, je suis aux regrets de vous dire que je ne lui donne pas plus d'un mois. »  
Les larmes montèrent rapidement.  
« Vous ne pouvez rien faire ? »  
Il dénia de la tête.  
« Je suis sincèrement désolé. »  
« Il ne pourra pas revenir chez nous ? »  
« Pas avant quelques jours. Si son état redevient stable, je pourrai le laisser sortir, en attendant il serait plus prudent qu'il reste ici. »  
« Bien, merci docteur. »  
Il fit un léger signe de tête et repartit calmement consulter ses autres patients. La mère de Ryûji posa ses mains sur ses lèvres pour retenir ses sanglots, inspira profondément pour se reprendre et prit sur elle avant d'entrer dans la chambre. Son fils… Son petit Ryûji… Pourquoi lui ?

Yomi passa un long moment à observer son ami respirer. Pourquoi il fallait qu'on lui affuble tout ça pour qu'il vive ? C'était injuste. Il entendit la porte s'ouvrir et détourna les yeux pour aller regarder à la fenêtre. Le poids des regards était trop dur à supporter. S'ils regardaient Ryûji en même temps, il se briserait, il en était certain. Les yeux fixés sur le ciel, Yomi n'entendait qu'une respiration rapide et un peu saccadée. Celle de la mère. Elle couvrait maintenant celle de son fils, bien trop légère.

« Je suis désolée, murmura-t-elle en caressant les cheveux de son fils. Tellement désolée… J'aurais dû prendre bien plus soin de toi, voir les signes que tu tentais de nous cacher. Pardonne-moi Ryûji, je n'ai pas été là au bon moment. »  
Elle cacha son visage entre ses bras repliés sur le lit pour y déverser les larmes de sa culpabilité.  
Ryûji souleva alors péniblement les paupières. Il bougea légèrement les doigts pour tenter de réconforter sa mère. Elle n'avait pas à se sentir coupable, elle n'y était pour rien. C'était arrivé et c'était ainsi.

Yomi serra les dents mais ne bougea pas. Tout son corps se raidit à l'entente des pleurs de la mère de son ami. Il détestait voir ou entendre les gens pleurer. Il ne savait pas gérer tout ça, même s'il savait bien qu'il n'avait pas à prendre tout en charge. Il avait envie de les laisser seuls, mais il avait l'impression que partir ne ferait que vider la chambre d'une présence. Il ne devait pas la laisser ainsi...

Soulevant sa main, il la posa avec délicatesse sur les cheveux de sa mère pour les caresser. Surprise, elle releva immédiatement la tête avant d'arrêter tout net de pleurer.  
« Ryûji, fiston ! s'exclama-t-elle en attrapant sa main pour la serrer contre elle. »  
Il eut un sourire mais le tube dans sa gorge l'empêchait de parler.  
« Ça va aller, ne t'inquiète pas. Ils t'enlèveront le tube plus tard. »  
Il acquiesça avant de tourner le regard vers Yomi.

En entendant le nom de Ryûji, Yomi se retourna immédiatement, les yeux grands ouverts. Réveillé ? Déjà ? Incrédule, sans savoir quoi faire, il se contenta de regarder fixement son ami et sa mère. Ils paraissaient tout les deux si vulnérables… Comme des statues de cristal qu'il pourrait casser rien qu'en clignant des yeux.

Ryûji lui offrit un sourire et tendit difficilement son autre bras vers lui. Yomi lui paraissait si loin à cet instant qu'il eut envie de pleurer. Pourquoi devait-il perdre les gens qu'il aimait ? Pourquoi devait-il les faire souffrir ? Il ne le voulait pas. Blesser une personne jusqu'au fond de son âme était quelque chose qui le répugnait, mais c'est ce qu'il faisait, indéniablement.

Avec douceur, Yomi s'approcha du lit et s'empara de la main que lui tendait Ryûji.  
« Force pas, souffla-t-il. Je suis là. »  
Il posa une main délicate sur son front et lui fit un sourire.

Il fronça les sourcils, il aurait aimé pouvoir parler.  
« Attends, je vais appeler une infirmière, souffla la mère. »  
Elle appuya sur le bouton prévu à cet effet et lui offrit un sourire. Ryûji gardait son regard sur le visage de Yomi. Il était tiré, inquiet, et ça lui faisait mal au cœur. Son sourire sonnait aussi faux que les fleurs en plastique sur le bureau du directeur.

« Ça te fait pas trop mal ? Ici… demanda-t-il en désignant sa gorge. »  
Déjà qu'en temps normal il toussait tout le temps, avoir un tuyau dans la trachée devait être désagréable.

Il dénia vaguement et une infirmière entra dans la chambre. Ryûji tourna directement les yeux vers elle. Sa mère expliqua la situation.  
« Hm, je vais le lui retirer. »  
Elle avait eu ordre de le faire à son réveil. Elle s'en occupa calmement et Ryûji poussa un soupir de soulagement en sentant sa gorge être libérée. L'infirmière lui glissa un tuyau sous le nez pour qu'il continue à être oxygéné correctement et lui indiqua d'appeler en cas de problèmes avant de partir.  
« Comment te sens-tu ? interrogea sa mère. »  
« Fati… gué, articula-t-il. »

« Tu devrais peut-être te reposer, souffla Yomi en se redressant pour lui laisser plus d'espace. »

« Pas… Pars… pas ! s'exclama-t-il en respirant plus rapidement. Tu… tu es… triste ? »  
La mère se releva calmement.  
« Je vais prendre un café, maintenant que je sais que tu es réveillé. »  
Et elle partit sans attendre de réponse.

« Je n'avais pas l'intention de partir, dit-il. Je suis soulagé que tu sois réveillé. »  
Même si un peu de sommeil ne pourrait pas lui faire de tort. Mais il n'allait pas le forcer…

« Pourquoi… tu es… triste ? demanda-t-il en resserrant légèrement sa main sur la sienne. »

Pourquoi tu n'oublies pas cette question, Ryûji…  
« Parce que je n'aime pas te savoir comme ça, répondit-il. Je n'ai pas envie que tu souffres ou que tu te sentes seul. »

« Je vais bien… Tu es… là et… je n'ai pas… mal, assura-t-il. »  
Et il en était convaincu.

« Hm. Ne force pas trop quand même, d'accord ? »

« Hm, promis. »  
Il ferma les yeux un instant.  
« Yomi… Merci beaucoup. »

« De rien Ryûji. On est ami. C'est normal. »

« Hm. »  
Il eut un sourire ensommeillé.  
« N'oublie pas… de rentrer… chez toi. »

« Quand je serai sûr que tu dormiras bien, fit-il avec un petit sourire. »

« A plus tard… Yomi, souffla-t-il d'une voix ensommeillée. »

« Hm, à plus tard. Sois sage, dit-il en passant un doigt sur ses paupières. »

Il poussa un petit miaulement et s'endormit calmement.

« Repose-toi bien… soupira Yomi en se redressant. »  
Et maintenant ? Il verrait…

La mère de Ryûji entra dans la chambre à ce moment.  
« Il s'est rendormi ? murmura-t-elle doucement. »

« Hm, répondit-il. Je pense. »

« Tu veux rentrer chez toi ? Je te raccompagnerai et passerai par la maison pour prendre des vêtements propres pour Ryûji. »

« Je n'ai pas envie de vous imposer une contrainte. Vous n'êtes pas obligée de vous presser si vous voulez rester un moment. »

« Je préfère autant partir pendant qu'il dort, de cette façon, je serai là quand il se réveillera. »

« D'accord… »  
Il quitta alors le bord du lit et attendit. Il était prêt de toute manière. C'est juste qu'il n'appréciait pas l'idée de laisser Ryûji tout seul.

La mère alla poser un baiser sur le front de son fils, posa la manette pour appeler les infirmières à portée de main et récupéra son sac et sa veste.  
« Nous pouvons y aller. Ne t'inquiète pas, je reviendrai rapidement. »

Il approuva d'un signe de tête et après avoir brièvement pressé le bras de Ryûji, il se dirigea vers le couloir. Un seul regard en arrière l'empêcherait de sortir.

Elle le suivit rapidement et referma la porte derrière elle en sentant son cœur se serrer. Un jour, elle passerait la porte pour ne jamais la rouvrir.

**-**

**A suivre...**

**-**


	9. IX

**Titre : **Hopeless dream**.  
****Auteur :** Rukyoshû & Black Cherry.  
**Base : **Ryûji (ゾロ) & Yomi (ナイトメア).  
**  
**

**Hopeless dream – IX**

**-  
**

Ils finirent par regagner la voiture, après un moment qui parut terriblement long aux yeux de Yomi. Peu importe l'heure qu'il était, une fois rentré chez lui, il se prendrait une douche et irait se coucher. Il ne voulait pas ressasser toute cette journée et de toute manière, il ne serait d'aucune utilité à Ryûji s'il n'était pas en forme. Autant ne pas l'inquiéter plus encore…

La voiture s'arrêta juste devant chez Yomi et la mère de Ryûji se tourna vers lui.  
« Rentre vite et repose-toi bien. »

« Merci. Vous aussi, pensez à vous ménager. Et passez le salut à Ryûji quand il se réveillera, s'il vous plaît, souffla-t-il en sortant de la voiture. »

« Ne t'inquiète pas, ce sera fait. »  
Elle lui offrit un sourire chaleureux et attendit qu'il soit rentré avant de repartir, retrouvant un visage tiraillé par la douleur et le chagrin…

Une fois rentré, Yomi s'adossa à la porte et soupira longuement. Se battre contre un ennemi invisible… c'était pire qu'un poison. C'était une sensation qui s'instillait dans le corps, insidieusement, afin de vous rendre vulnérable. Il détestait ça, du plus profond de son être.  
Las, il écrivit un mot pour ses parents pour leur expliquer brièvement la situation et monta prendre sa douche. C'était rare, mais elle ne suffit pas à le détendre totalement. Si elle le réchauffa, elle n'empêcha que temporairement ses pensées de s'assembler entre elles. Une fois sorti de la cabine, elles revinrent se mêler les unes aux autres et Yomi se sentit fatigué. Après avoir fermé les volets pour trouver un peu de quiétude, il se traîna jusqu'à son lit et s'y écroula avant de se rouler en boule entre ses draps. Il attendrait le sommeil, le supplierait même de venir. Qu'il cesse de penser…

Elle passa rapidement par chez elle pour récupérer quelques affaires avant de retourner rapidement à l'hôpital pour rejoindre son fils. Combien de temps passa-t-elle à simplement le regarder dormir ? Combien de prières adressa-t-elle silencieusement à Dieu ou n'importe quel être supérieur pour qu'ils sauvent l'adolescent ? Elle n'en savait rien mais quand il rouvrit les yeux, elle lui offrit un sourire rassurant et sincère. Elle ne le laisserait pas alors qu'il avait besoin d'elle.  
« Bon… jour, souffla-t-il. »  
« Tu as bien dormi ? »  
« Hm. Je vais… devoir rester… n'est-ce pas ? »  
Elle baissa les yeux.  
« Je suis désolée. Ton corps est en train de faiblir et le docteur préfère attendre de voir comment évolue ton état. »  
« Ne dis rien à Yomi. »  
Elle lui lança un regard surpris.  
« Je ne veux pas… qu'il me voit dépérir. Je… Je veux attendre… de savoir si mon état… se dégrade ou non. »  
« Et ton frère ? »  
« Non plus. »  
« Il va t'en vouloir et me détester. »  
Il dénia de la tête.  
« Il ne peut pas… te détester. Et il n'arrive pas… à m'en vouloir. »  
Elle se mordilla la lèvre.  
« Je garderai le secret, promit-elle. »  
« Merci… »  
Il se cala confortablement dans son oreiller.  
« Maman… Est-ce que tu… pourras me ramener… du papier et mon portable ? »  
« Il n'y a aucun problème, je m'en occuperai. »  
Il lui fit un sourire de remerciement et prit sa main entre les siennes. Au fond, il savait que c'était fini ; il ne sortirait plus de l'hôpital.

Le lendemain – du moins, plus vers une heure incongrue tôt le matin – Yomi se réveilla avec une énorme boule au ventre. Il lui fallut tout de même un certain temps avant qu'il se souvienne pourquoi il se sentait si mal. La mémoire avait tendance à effacer parfois les plus sombres détails des souvenirs, pour finalement les réintensifier une fois que l'on n'y pense plus. Trois heures trente s'affichaient en chiffres rouges sur son réveil. Normalement, il se serait rendormi pour se réveiller vers sept heures moins le quart. Mais cette fois-là, comme un automate, il se tira du lit pour faire un tour à la salle de bain. Il avait besoin de fraîcheur, de se dégager un instant de cette chape de chaleur étouffante qu'était devenu son lit. L'oreiller avait dû absorber une partie de son mal être pour le disperser un peu partout dans l'air de sa chambre.  
Une fois arrivé à la salle de bain, il n'osa pas affronter son reflet dans le miroir, alors il n'alluma pas la lumière. De toute manière, la lune éclairait assez la pièce à travers le Velux et ses yeux s'étaient adaptés depuis un moment à l'obscurité. D'un bras faible, il fit couler l'eau dans le lavabo et se rinça le visage. C'était frais et bienfaisant, même si ça n'empêchait pas sa cage thoracique de pulser douloureusement. Ce n'était pas une douleur vive à proprement parler. Plutôt un malaise diffus qui l'oppressait, jusqu'à pincer un nerf ou faire se contracter un muscle un peu plus fort que d'habitude.  
Fatigué, et se refusant à penser trop, il finit par retourner dans sa chambre en priant pour qu'il se rendorme. Il n'était pas certain d'aller à l'école demain, songea-t-il en entrouvrant le volet et la fenêtre pour laisser passer un peu d'air frais. L'image de ses « camarades » de classe à elle seule suffisait à lui donner la nausée. Dans ces moments-là, il avait autant l'envie de disparaître que de casser quelque chose. Quelque chose qui ferait du bruit et qui enverrait des éclats partout, dans tous les sens, pour que tout le monde sache. Même si ça ne servait à rien. Même si ça ne changerait rien à son angoisse. Même si ça ne guérirait pas son ami. Exténué, il se rallongea sur ses draps un peu moins chauds et ferma les yeux, priant pour qu'un marteau abrège son attente.  
Il n'émergea à nouveau que vers dix heures du matin, dans un état de trouble nébuleux proche du coma. Ses parents l'avaient laissé dormir. Intérieurement, il les en remercia et bénit Morphée de lui avoir accordé ces quelques heures. Il ne se sentait pas mieux mais, du moins, il serait un peu plus reposé.  
Pendant les deux heures qui suivirent, il ne cessa de se tourner et de se retourner, avant de finalement s'arrêter de dos, fixant le plafond comme s'il pouvait réaliser un miracle.  
« Tu peux faire quelque chose pour lui ? demanda-t-il à mi-voix sans vraiment s'en rendre compte. »  
Le plafond ne répondit pas, se contentant de lui renvoyer une image parfaitement lisse et blanche. Un miroir vers le néant, ou vers ailleurs qui sait. La seule chose qu'il savait, c'est que ça ne changerait rien.  
Vers midi, il consentit enfin à se lever, plus guidé par la faim que par l'envie réelle de manger, engloutit un reste de tarte aux champignons que lui avait laissé sa mère, puis partit s'allonger dans le canapé. Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait faire ? Qu'est-ce qu'il devait faire ? N'y avait-il pas un moyen, même un seul, d'influer rien qu'un peu sur le cours des choses ? Toute cette impuissance le rendait malade. Il avait l'impression d'être un lion en cage, une personne ligotée qui en regarde une autre se noyer sans rien pouvoir y faire. Ce n'était pas une sensation agréable.  
Tout en sirotant vaguement une boisson fraîchement sortie de la cave, Yomi se plongea dans la télé pendant un moment, regardant les images défiler sans vraiment les voir. Jusqu'à ce qu'une vague sonnerie ne se fasse entendre de l'étage. Son portable ! Un message !  
D'un bond, il quitta son refuge pour gravir les marches quatre à quatre, puis se jeta dans son lit avant d'attraper son téléphone sur la table de chevet. Ryûji.  
« _Je suis rentré à la maison, enfin. J'ai l'impression de ne pas l'avoir revue depuis des jours, ça ne fait qu'une poignée d'heures. Je dois simplement me reposer, maintenant. Alors ne m'oublie pas trop vite, je vais faire un somme un peu long. Peut-être à dans un de mes rêves. Ryûji._ »  
Il ne lui fallut qu'une fraction de secondes pour qu'il réponde, sachant qu'il y avait de grands risques pour que son ami se soit déjà rendormi. Mais tant pis, il aurait sa réponse au réveil.  
« _Je n'ai pas l'intention de t'oublier, crois-moi. Je pense toujours à toi, ça ne risque pas de s'arrêter. Repose-toi bien Ryûji, tu en as besoin. J'espère que tu ne vas pas trop mal. J'essaierai de passer te voir bientôt. Je suis avec toi, tu peux compter sur moi. Yomi._ »  
Il se doutait bien que venir le voir le jour même se révélerait être d'une profonde stupidité. Il devait être épuisé et sa mère aussi. Autant leur laisser quelques heures de repos, il passerait les voir le lendemain. Tant pis si l'école le sanctionnait, il avait mieux à faire que de subir les réflexions des autres élèves. Il devait s'occuper de Ryûji avant tout.

Ryûji dormit un long moment, ouvrant vaguement les yeux de temps à autres pour répondre aux questions des infirmières sans pour autant réellement s'en rappeler. Il se réveilla entièrement à l'heure du repas qu'il mangea avec appétit malgré la texture bizarre de la purée. Il avait faim. Il prit également les cachets qu'on lui avait amené avant de se rallonger un moment, le temps que sa mère aille chercher ses affaires et prendre une douche. Ça ne devait pas être agréable pour elle. Sans doute était-elle plus angoissée que lui, plus triste, plus déchirée. Il perdait la vie mais y était préparé, elle perdait son fils mais gardait l'espoir. Ça faisait toute la différence.  
Elle revint finalement vers quinze heures et déposa le téléphone de son fils dans le tiroir de la table de chevet, le portable sur la table et le sac contenant papiers et crayons sur le sol en attendant son réveil. Ainsi apaisé, elle arrivait encore à croire qu'il guérirait, même si tout lui montrait le contraire. Il était si pâle, si mince. Reniflant, elle s'installa sur la chaise près du lit et patienta calmement.  
Son fils ouvrit les yeux une petite demi-heure plus tard et eut un sourire endormi absolument adorable. Elle lui caressa doucement les cheveux et lui expliqua qu'elle avait ramené les affaires qu'il lui avait demandé. Il hocha la tête et prit son téléphone portable pour envoyer un SMS à Yomi. Le début du mensonge...  
« _Je suis rentré à la maison, enfin. J'ai l'impression de ne pas l'avoir revue depuis des jours, ça ne fait qu'une poignée d'heures. Je dois simplement me reposer, maintenant. Alors ne m'oublie pas trop vite, je vais faire un somme un peu long. Peut-être à dans un de mes rêves. Ryûji._ »  
Son ami ne tarda pas à répondre et Ryûji eut mal au cœur de le faire espérer de cette manière. Mais il voulait lui épargner les heures, jours ou semaines d'attente insupportable qu'il infligeait déjà à sa mère.  
« _Je n'ai pas l'intention de t'oublier, crois-moi. Je pense toujours à toi, ça ne risque pas de s'arrêter. Repose-toi bien Ryûji, tu en as besoin. J'espère que tu ne vas pas trop mal. J'essaierai de passer te voir bientôt. Je suis avec toi, tu peux compter sur moi. Yomi._ »  
Refermant son téléphone pour le ranger, il s'enfonça dans les coussins avec un soupir, perdant son regard par la fenêtre. Bientôt, il serait libre de ce poids.  
« Tu es certain de ne pas vouloir lui dire ? demanda la voix lointaine de sa mère. »  
« Hm, c'est mieux comme ça. »  
« Très bien… »

Elle n'était cependant pas certaine d'arriver à le repousser trop de fois mais, en voyant le visage détendu de son fils endormi, elle ne put que prier pour qu'il ne regrette rien.

Le reste de la journée se révéla morne et ennuyeux, et, bizarrement, Yomi ne put trouver refuge et une certaine détente que dans de profondes révisions. Les pages de cours lui faisaient penser à autre chose pour quelques temps, même si toutefois ils lui renvoyaient l'image de Ryûji dès qu'il changeait de classeur ou prenait une pause. Il était difficile de ne pas penser à lui… son ami, malade et fatigué. Mais il guérirait, ce n'était qu'une question de temps. Une bonne dose de repos et de calme ne pouvait de toute façon lui faire que du bien. Difficile de trouver pire que l'environnement scolaire de surcroît. Une fois revenu du travail, ses parents le retrouvèrent à moitié somnolent devant la télévision, un cours de mathématique éparpillé sur les genoux. Sachant ce qui tracassait leur fils, ils firent tout pour lui changer les idées : aide à préparer le repas, un peu de ménage… Bref, de quoi l'occuper. Le repas se prit dans la bonne humeur, mais une fois qu'il eut quitté la table, ses pensées l'assaillirent de nouveau, et il jugea qu'il serait mieux d'aller dormir. D'ailleurs, il ne mit pas longtemps à trouver le sommeil, trop épuisé par trop de pensées.  
Le lendemain, il se réveilla de meilleure humeur et il décida de passer voir Ryûji dans l'après-midi. C'était peut-être un peu tôt par rapport à son état, mais il se dit en son fort intérieur qu'il ne resterait pas longtemps. Après tout, il comprenait. Et puis il préférait laisser Ryûji en famille, ce serait plus doux et moins « énervant » pour lui.  
Cependant, il s'avéra qu'il ne put pas voir son ami le jour même. Apparemment, selon les dires de sa mère, Ryûji était encore trop fatigué pour recevoir de la visite, même juste cinq minutes. Un peu déçu, Yomi n'insista pas pour autant et se dit que peut-être il ne voulait pas qu'il le voit juste au sortir de l'hôpital. Peut-être qu'il devait encore garder une perfusion ou quelque chose et que ça le dérangeait qu'il le voie dans cet état. Il réessaierait plus tard. Le lendemain, il se força à reprendre les cours et ignora totalement les autres élèves, comme s'ils n'avaient pas plus d'importance qu'un souffle d'air. Il se moquait de leur raillerie, tant qu'ils restaient à distance. Vu l'heure à laquelle il termina, il renonça à passer voir Ryûji, se contentant de lui envoyer un message pour lui demander comment il allait, s'il ne s'ennuyait pas trop et que, de son côté, les cours sans lui perdaient de leur saveur. Le jour d'après, cependant, malgré tous ses espoirs, il n'eut pas le droit une nouvelle fois d'entrer voir son ami. Une légère rechute l'avait trop fatigué, expliqua sa mère, mais rien n'était grave. Et les dix jours suivants se déroulèrent de la même manière : cours, angoisse et réflexions, et visites non abouties chez Ryûji. A chaque fois, sa mère paraissait un peu plus mal à l'aise, un peu plus fatiguée ou attristée, et Yomi se demanda si en fait l'état de Ryûji s'était vraiment amélioré. Dix jours, c'était quand même long…  
Mercredi, enfin… Yomi avait attendu ce jour depuis la dernière fois qu'il était venu rendre visite à son ami. Au moins, aujourd'hui, il n'avait pas cours l'après-midi, il pourrait passer plus tôt. Ryûji devait bien manger… Alors il se décida à passer juste après sa dernière heure, en espérant qu'il pourrait enfin le voir. Ça faisait longtemps… Convaincu, il se planta juste devant la porte de sa maison et sonna avec conviction. Cette fois, il insisterait.

Ryûji passa une huitaine de jours entre écriture et crises de toux. Son état s'aggravait un peu plus chaque jour mais il feignait aller bien aux yeux de sa mère. Cependant, il était extrêmement fatigué et avait même du mal à se lever et à marcher jusque les toilettes ou la fenêtre. Ses forces le quittaient petit à petit, mais il ne baissait pas les bras. Il finirait tous ses textes avant de dire adieu au monde !  
Un matin, alors qu'il attendait la visite de sa mère, il songea à Yomi. Il lui avait envoyé quelques SMS lui disant qu'il était fatigué et qu'il était désolé de ne pas pouvoir le voir. Mais cette supercherie ne marcherait pas indéfiniment. De plus, son ami semblait réellement s'inquiéter à son sujet, alors, subitement, il attrapa une feuille et nota tout ce qu'il voulait lui dire. Il avait un peu de mal à écrire sur papier depuis un moment, réussissant de moins à moins à tenir correctement les objets entre ses doigts, mais son obstination était plus forte que son corps.  
« _Yomi,  
Je vais essayer de m'appliquer pour que tu puisses me relire, seulement mes doigts ont du mal à retenir le stylo sans trembler, donc ne m'en veux pas pour l'écriture brouillonne. De toute façon, je suis certain que mes petites pattes de mouches te manquent, surtout pendant les cours de philosophie où tu dois te sentir très seul. Pourtant, j'aimerais me tromper et que ce ne soit pas le cas. Je souhaiterais que tu m'en veuilles au point de me maudire et de me rejeter en bloc de ton proche entourage. Je voudrais que tu me haïsses d'être entré dans ta vie de manière aussi éphémère qu'une neige d'été. Mais malgré tout…  
Malgré tout, j'espère que ta solitude forcée ne te pèse pas de trop et que tu ne t'inquiètes pas exagérément de ma subite absence. J'ai beau être un monstre, je ne souhaite pas ta douleur pour autant. J'aurais sans doute dû te dire la vérité, t'avouer que je ne suis jamais sorti de l'hôpital après mon évanouissement au milieu de la cour. Mais je n'ai pas pu m'y résoudre, soudoyant ma mère pour qu'elle te renvoie gentiment en te disant que je dormais ou ne pouvais recevoir personne. Tu me trouveras sans doute cruel et aussi méphistophélique que tous mes camarades de classe de t'avoir laissé dans l'ignorance et tu auras raison. Déteste-moi, comme je m'exècre de toute mon âme de te faire ça, pour ne pas être peiné ensuite. Tu sais, je préfère que tu aies mal maintenant, en te disant que je suis comme ces êtres que nous avons passé tant de temps à critiquer, plutôt que tu souffres à la nouvelle de ma mort, en repensant à notre amitié. C'est débile, n'est-ce pas ?  
En réalité, je n'ai pas envie que tu me vois dans cet état pitoyable. Tu as été le premier à m'accepter avec mes toux sanguinolentes, mes étourdissements et mon physique cadavérique. Tu m'as offert un appui, une oreille à l'écoute, des sourires par milliers et une amitié que je n'espérais plus depuis plusieurs années. Parce que, tu sais, je ne suis pas du genre méga extraverti, je crois bien même que j'ai peur des gens. Mais quand tu m'as interpellé la première fois, avec ce sourire qui t'est si caractéristique, mon cœur a loupé plusieurs battements.  
Ne t'inquiète pas, ce n'est pas une déclaration d'amour enflammé. Je crois que je ne suis pas capable d'aimer les gens réellement. Enfin, Aimer avec un grand A. C'est bête de penser ce genre de chose, mais je crois que j'ai construit de lourdes barrières autour de mon cœur pour être certain de ne pas tomber amoureux. Je ne voulais pas mourir en étant triste de laisser un petit ami désespéré derrière moi. Oui, je déteste les filles. Je n'ai jamais su que supporter ma mère, une femme vraiment exceptionnelle. Je ne sais pas si j'aurais tenu le coup, à sa place. Voir son enfant mourir à petits feux sans pouvoir rien y faire, ce doit être douloureux, n'est-ce pas ?  
Tu sais, chaque geste que je fais revient à ahaner et je me torture l'esprit par mille et une questions sans intérêt. J'aurais bien aimé laisser une trace de moi dans ce monde mais je n'en aurais pas eu le temps. C'est dommage, tant de rêves gaspillés qui resteront à jamais enfouis dans la mémoire d'un ordinateur portable qu'on finira par revendre…  
Dis, Yomi, tu crois que j'ai tort d'avoir peur de voir la Faucheuse s'approcher toujours davantage ?  
En réalité, plus je relis ce que j'ai rédigé, plus j'hésite à t'envoyer ma lettre. A ton avis, je dois le faire ?_ »  
Ryûji hésita un instant, le stylo suspendu au-dessus de la feuille, avant de tout reposer et de fermer les yeux. Écrire ceci l'avait chamboulé plus qu'il ne l'aurait pensé. Il reprendrait la lettre plus tard, quand il aurait fait le vide dans son esprit et que toutes ses pensées se seraient remises à leur place. La fatigue qu'il n'avait pas sentie jusqu'alors, plongé dans l'écriture, lui tomba dessus sans prévenir et il se laissa couler vers le pays des rêves sans rechigner, complètement écrasé par le poids du sommeil.  
Une horrible toux le réveilla brutalement et il se pencha sur le côté pour attraper le mouchoir en tissu qui était posé sur la table près de lui de façon à ne pas mettre du sang partout. Plus le temps s'écoulait et plus la douleur qui accompagnait ces quintes persistantes était présente. Quand il fut enfin calmé, la respiration difficile et les yeux brillants de larmes, il récupéra la lettre. Sa main droite se montra récalcitrante et il dut se contenter de l'autre. Fronçant les sourcils sous l'effort, il ajouta plusieurs phrases d'une écriture vraiment horrible.  
« _Demain, je demanderai à ma mère de te la remettre.  
En tous les cas, merci de m'avoir permis de me libérer,  
En espérant que tu m'abhorres assez pour ne plus avoir à tolérer mes maux et mes mots complexes.  
Prends soin de toi, Yomi, parce que tu es quelqu'un d'unique avec un cœur en or.  
Pardonne-moi de ne pas avoir fait attention à toi comme tu as pu le faire avec moi,  
Désolé de ne pas pouvoir te rendre ce que tu m'as donné,  
Mais sache que tu m'as offert les plus beaux moments de ma vie.  
Sincèrement, merci.  
Ryûji.  
PS : Désolé pour la fin de la lettre écrite de manière particulièrement tumultueuse, mais ma main droite refuse de tenir le stylo et l'impéritie de ma main gauche m'empêche d'écrire convenablement.  
PS bis : J'aimerais t'offrir mon livre préféré, ne le refuse pas, s'il te plaît. Ce sera ma dernière requête._ »  
Laissant tomber le stylo qui roula sur le sol, il poussa un profond soupir en s'enfonçant dans les coussins. Il plia la feuille comme il le put et la reposa à côté. Quand sa mère passerait, il pourrait lui remettre.  
Ce qu'il fit le lendemain à sa visite quotidienne. Elle ne protesta pas, semblant fatiguée et si désespérément triste que Ryûji n'eut pas la force de la regarder dans les yeux une seule fois. Quand elle repartit, elle le serra dans ses bras plus longtemps que d'ordinaire et il se demanda si la souffrance qu'il ressentait à la voir ainsi était aussi forte que la sienne. Quoiqu'il en soit, il attendit qu'elle ait passé la porte pour s'endormir calmement.  
Quand elle fut rentrée chez elle, les yeux rouges de retenir ses larmes, elle alla chercher le livre que son fils lui avait demandé de donner à Yomi, en même temps que la lettre. _Le Portrait de Dorian Gray_ d'Oscar Wilde. Elle se souvenait du jour où Ruka le lui avait offert et de la joie qui en avait découlé. Il ne le quittait que rarement et la couverture montrait qu'il avait bien vécu. Ryûji offrait son livre préféré à son ami et elle tomba à genoux en pleurant sans pouvoir s'en empêcher. Son fils avait-il baissé les bras ?  
Elle resta ainsi un bon moment avant de se reprendre et de se diriger vers la cuisine. Elle fouilla tous les tiroirs et finit par trouver un morceau de papier et un stylo. Elle y écrivit rapidement le numéro de son fils aîné ainsi que quelques mots sur la situation. Elle ne pouvait plus laisser ça en l'état, elle n'en était plus capable. Puis elle alla s'asseoir au salon et attendit la visite de Yomi, elle sentait qu'il viendrait.

**-**

**A suivre...**

**-**


	10. X

**Titre : **Hopeless dream**.  
****Auteur :** Rukyoshû & Black Cherry.  
**Base : **Ryûji (ゾロ) & Yomi (ナイトメア).

**Hopeless dream – X**

**-  
**

Impatient, Yomi sonna une nouvelle fois, en attente. Cette fois, il ne se laisserait pas convaincre, il forcerait jusqu'à ce qu'il sache ce qui se passe. Il détestait être tenu dans l'ignorance.

Sursautant au premier coup de sonnette, elle hésita encore un peu. Elle n'aimait pas trahir ainsi son fils. Une deuxième sonnerie la fit se lever. Devait-elle vraiment prévenir Yomi ? Avait-elle le droit de rompre la promesse qu'elle avait faite à Ryûji ?

On ne lui ferait pas croire qu'il n'y avait personne. Acharné, Yomi sonna une troisième fois, peut-être un peu trop fort pour quelqu'un qui essayait de garder son calme, mais il en avait assez d'être calme. Cela faisait plus d'une semaine qu'il n'avait pas de véritables nouvelles de Ryûji. Aujourd'hui, il voulait le voir, même de loin, même s'il dormait, même s'il ne lui parlait pas !

Inspirant profondément, elle prit le livre et la lettre de son fils ainsi que son papier bien en main avant d'aller ouvrir. Elle prenait l'entière responsabilité de sa trahison, mais elle ne pouvait pas laisser Yomi mourir d'angoisse.

Enfin, on finit par lui ouvrir, et Yomi aurait pu pousser un soupir de soulagement si la personne qui venait de lui ouvrir n'avait pas l'air aussi abattue. La mère de Ryûji était toute pâle, les yeux rouges et gonflés comme si elle avait pleuré récemment.  
« Désolé de vous déranger encore, souffla-t-il en guise de salut. »

Elle dénia de la tête.  
« Ce n'est rien, je comprends. Je suis désolée, tu ne pourras pas voir Ryûji aujourd'hui non plus. Cependant, il m'a demandé de te remettre ceci. »  
Et elle lui tendit le livre et la lettre avec son appel à l'aide au-dessus du tout.

Étonné, Yomi prit les affaires qu'elle lui tendait avant de relever les yeux vers son visage.  
« Merci. Je vais peut-être paraître odieux de poser la question, mais je ne peux vraiment pas le voir, même juste une minute ? »

« Je suis désolée, sincèrement, mais je t'en prie, regarde bien ce que je t'ai donné. »  
Il fallait qu'il agisse, elle ne pouvait plus rien faire.

L'espace d'un instant, il voulut insister une nouvelle fois, mais le ton implorant de la mère fut plus fort.  
« Très bien, je vais rentrer alors, fit-il. Passez le bonjour à Ryûji de ma part, et merci encore pour les affaires. »  
Il n'aimait pas cette impression que quelque chose clochait.

« Hm. Fais bien attention en rentrant. »  
Elle le salua vaguement et referma la porte doucement pour ne pas craquer devant lui.

On dirait bien qu'il n'avait pas le choix, une fois encore. Mais bon, il ne faisait pas parti de la famille de Ryûji, il n'avait pas le droit de forcer sa mère, d'autant plus qu'elle semblait vraiment bouleversée. Il lirait une fois rentré chez lui, la rue n'était pas le meilleur endroit pour lire des messages avec une si grande importance.  
Refermant la porte derrière lui, il monta directement dans sa chambre et posa son sac près de son lit, où il s'installa. Le repas attendrait, d'abord les lettres. Après avoir posé le livre sur sa table de chevet avec un petit sourire, il déplia le plus petit papier et commença à lire. On y avait inscrit un numéro de téléphone, celui de Ruka d'après les explications. Mais ce fut la suite qui lui fit ouvrir grand les yeux. Ryûji n'était pas rentré chez lui ?! Visiblement, c'était un mot de sa mère, qui avait fini par craquer et lui avouer la situation par moyen détourné. Ryûji était toujours à l'hôpital, et son état ne s'était pas du tout amélioré. Yomi fut tenté d'appeler Ruka immédiatement, cependant il fallait qu'il lise la lettre avant. Une chose à la fois. Elle était visiblement de la main de Ryûji pour les premières phrases, bien qu'un peu plus maladroite, mais allait de plus en plus en se dégradant. L'effet de sa maladie ? La lecture de la lettre le lui confirma, faisant également grimper la pression à l'intérieur même de son être. Ryûji n'allait pas bien, c'était évident, et tout ce qu'il voyait ne ressemblait qu'à une lettre d'excuse, voire même peut-être… d'adieu ? Non, ce n'était pas possible. Et pourtant, tout semblait s'y ramener. Les excuses, cette façon intolérable de se dénigrer, ces lettres bancales, le rappel de leur première rencontre… A bout de nerfs, ses phalanges blanchirent sous la pression et il dut se retenir de ne pas exploser. Il devait le voir, quel que soit son état il devait le voir. C'était quoi ces manières de se traiter comme un moins que rien, un monstre ! Ryûji n'était pas un monstre ! Comment il voulait qu'il le déteste, ils étaient amis !  
Sans même réfléchir, Yomi empoigna son portable et composa le numéro qu'avait laissé sa mère. Qu'importe qu'il réponde ou pas, il laisserait un message s'il le fallait, mais Ruka devait être mis au courant.

Ruka sentit son téléphone vibrer dans sa poche et il dévia son trait. Pestant intérieurement, il attrapa son portable et haussa un sourcil. Numéro inconnu. Haussant les épaules, il décrocha en espérant que ce soit réellement important.  
« Oui ? »

« Ruka ? C'est Yomi, fit celui-ci tout de go. »

« Yomi ? s'étonna-t-il. Il s'est passé quelque chose ? »  
Ce ne devait pas être bon signe si l'ami de son frère l'appelait.

« Je reviens de chez vous, expliqua-t-il le plus calmement possible pour ne pas s'embrouiller. Ta mère vient de me remettre un livre et une lettre de Ryûji, et un mot disant qu'il était toujours à l'hôpital. Il est pas rentré chez vous après son malaise… »  
Pourquoi il ne lui avait rien dit ! Ils étaient amis !

« Pardon ? Il a fait un malaise qui l'a envoyé à l'hôpital ? s'inquiéta-t-il. Quand ? »  
Pourquoi sa mère ne lui avait rien dit ?

« Y a plus d'une semaine, il s'est évanoui dans la cour. »  
Visiblement, Ruka n'avait pas été mis au courant.  
« Il est toujours à l'hôpital et son état n'est pas bon… ajouta-t-il d'un ton un peu plus vacillant. »

« Bon sang, il va m'entendre ! »  
Il était certain que ça venait de son frère, sa mère ne l'aurait jamais laissé dans l'ignorance.  
« Laisse-moi deux jours, le temps que je règle quelques trucs ici, et je suis là ! »

« D'accord, répondit Yomi. A bientôt alors. »  
Et ils raccrochèrent de concert, Yomi se demandant comment les choses allaient se passer, maintenant. Si Ryûji était toujours à l'hôpital… Oh, ils verraient bien. Il n'avait vraiment pas envie de s'imaginer le pire des scénarios, même si visiblement son ami y croyait dur comme fer. Mais ce n'était pas possible…  
Les deux jours suivants furent un véritable cauchemar pendant lesquels Yomi ne retourna pas à l'école une fois de plus. C'était mentalement impossible, il aurait eu beau essayer, ses pas l'auraient mené directement à l'hôpital où séjournait Ryûji. Mais il devait attendre Ruka cette fois. Attendre, encore et toujours.

Ruka s'arrangea avec ses différents professeurs et son patron, prépara rapidement ses affaires et se mit en route le samedi matin. Il arriva chez sa mère aux alentours de dix heures, et se dirigea finalement chez Yomi sans même entrer dans la maison. Sa mère devait sans doute dormir ou être avec Ryûji. Se garant en double file, il alla sonner chez l'ami de son frère en priant pour qu'il soit là et réveillé. Il n'y avait plus de temps à perdre !

Bondissant du canapé, Yomi endossa son sac dans lequel il avait rangé le livre et les deux lettres, plus quelques affaires et se jeta hors de chez lui en refermant précipitamment la porte.  
« Salut, souffla-t-il à Ruka. »  
Il n'avait pas l'air en forme lui non plus, bien qu'il se dégageait de lui une force de volonté peu commune.

« Salut ! Dommage qu'on se revoit en pareille situation. »  
Puis il lui attrapa la main et l'entraîna vers la voiture.  
« Installe-toi vite, ordonna-t-il gentiment. »  
Et il reprit sa place de conducteur.

« Hm. »  
Sans ajouter le moindre mot, il fit passer son sac devant lui et s'installa côté passager, à côté de Ruka. Il avait l'impression que l'attente s'était intensifiée de plus belle.

« Je savais bien que j'avais été trop gentil avec lui… Tss, il va voir si je vais rester à l'écart ! grommela-t-il en prenant le chemin vers l'hôpital. »

« T'énerve pas, ça sert à rien, soupira Yomi en prenant sur lui pour ne pas l'imiter. »  
Il avait envie de casser quelque chose.

« Mouais, ça m'évite juste de ne pas criser d'angoisse, soupira-t-il. »  
Qu'est-ce qu'il lui avait pris de lui cacher quelque chose d'aussi important ? Ryûji avait-il perdu espoir ?

« J'espère qu'il va bien. »  
Même si vu sa lettre, ce n'était probablement pas le cas. Yomi se raccrochait à la moindre illusion.

« Ah ça, pour faire des conneries, il va toujours bien, bougonna-t-il. »  
Il finit par arriver au parking et se gara rapidement.  
« Je te jure que je bouffe le premier médecin qui m'empêche de passer. »

« Aucun problème, je finirai les restes, renchérit Yomi en sortant de la voiture. »

Ruka sortit également et referma la voiture avant de reprendre la main de Yomi pour l'entraîner à sa suite sans le perdre en cours de route. Il s'arrêta à l'accueil pour demander la chambre de Ryûji en précisant bien qu'il s'agissait de son frère et quand il eut la réponse, il reprit son chemin jusque celle-ci.

Plus ils se rapprochaient et plus Yomi avait l'impression que Ryûji s'éloignait d'eux. C'était une sensation désagréable et il resserra ses doigts sur la main de Ruka. Le pilier, le grand frère… il ne laisserait pas une telle chose arriver, pensa-t-il alors qu'ils arrivaient dans le bon couloir.

En sentant Yomi se crisper légèrement, il se tourna vers lui et lui sourit légèrement avant de poser ses lèvres sur les siennes aussi rapidement que le battement d'une aile de papillon. Il en avait envie depuis la première fois. Puis, inspirant profondément, il poussa la bonne porte.  
Porte derrière laquelle Ryûji somnolait un peu, le PC sur les genoux. Le ronron de la machine et sa chaleur avaient tendance à l'assoupir lentement. Deux jours que sa mère avait donné la lettre à Yomi et il n'avait pas de nouvelles. Peut-être avait-il réussi à se faire haïr par son ami… Quand la porte s'ouvrit brusquement, il sursauta en se disant que sa mère semblait fortement énervée pour être aussi énergique alors qu'elle savait qu'il dormait sans doute. Mais il constata rapidement que deux auras émanaient de la porte et il tourna la tête pour voir son frère dans l'encadrement, suivi de Yomi. Il ouvrit de grands yeux en déniant de la tête. Non, sa mère ne pouvait pas l'avoir vendu !

« Salut Ryûji, déclara Yomi avec une voix légèrement étranglée. »  
S'il en avait eu le temps, il se serait attardé sur le geste de Ruka, mais son ami était sa seule priorité pour le moment.  
« Ça fait un bail, ajouta-t-il. »

« Comment… comment tu as su… pour moi ? demanda-t-il en fronçant les sourcils. »  
Ce n'était pas qu'il n'était pas content de voir son ami mais il aurait préféré ne pas le revoir.  
« Peu importe, maintenant qu'on est là, crois pas qu'on va repartir de sitôt ! »  
« Je veux pas de vous ! protesta-t-il avant de tousser. »  
Sa gorge, irritée de tant de toux, ne lui permettait plus d'élever la voix.

« Pourtant tu vas bien devoir faire avec parce que nous on va pas te lâcher ! fit Yomi en s'approchant du lit. C'est quoi ces manières d'envoyer balader les gens en leur demandant de te détester ! »  
Il n'avait pas envie de le faire culpabiliser mais il n'avait pas le droit de le laisser tout seul, quoi qu'il veuille !

« Je veux pas… que tu souffres… à ma mort, souffla-t-il entre deux quintes. »  
Il repoussa son PC, que Ruka s'empressa de dégager en s'approchant vivement de lui.  
« Ne dis rien et attends de t'être calmé, siffla-t-il. »

« Que je sois loin ou près n'y changera rien, fit Yomi en fronçant les sourcils. Tu crois quoi, je vais oublier d'être ton ami en un claquement de doigts, du jour au lendemain ? »

« Je veux que… tu me… détestes… »  
Il tenta d'attraper le mouchoir sur la table de chevet et dut s'y reprendre à trois fois avant de le prendre pour le placer devant sa bouche, se courbant légèrement sous la douleur.  
« Comment veux-tu que quelqu'un te déteste alors que même à l'hôpital, tu penses encore aux autres avant toi-même ? soupira Ruka en passant une main douce dans son dos pour l'apaiser. »

« De toute façon, quoi que tu fasses, je te détesterai pas. Même si je le voulais, j'en serais incapable, Ryûji. Tu crois que tu pourrais me détester toi ? »

Du sang coula sur ses lèvres alors qu'il se concentrait sur la main chaude de son frère dans son dos. Cette chaleur lui avait manqué et il réussit à se calmer petit à petit avant de tourner son regard embué vers Yomi et dénier de la tête.

« Alors dis-toi que moi c'est pareil, fit-il en croisant les bras sur son torse. Je pourrai pas parce qu'on est ami et que c'est comme ça. Calme-toi. »  
Il n'avait pas envie que ça empire à cause de lui.

Ruka lui ébouriffa gentiment les cheveux.  
« On peut pas détester une petite crevette adorable comme lui, pouffa-t-il. »  
Ryûji tourna la tête vers lui et sa lèvre inférieure trembla légèrement. Il allait leur faire du mal à tous et il ne pouvait rien faire pour l'en empêcher.

Yomi décida de les laisser entre frères un instant et partit s'installer du côté de la fenêtre. Toute cette situation le hérissait et il détestait l'état et les pensées dans lesquels Ryûji baignaient maintenant. Il allait déjà mal, pourquoi en rajoutait-il en s'en voulant à ce point…

Ruka perdit légèrement son sourire.  
« Hey, pleure pas, c'était gentil ! »  
« Je pleure… pas ! »  
Enfin, presque. Son grand frère secoua la tête de désespoir et le prit délicatement contre lui.  
« Ne me laisse plus jamais à l'écart de ça. »  
« Je… je voulais pas… que tu assistes à ça. »  
Il était faible et de plus en plus mal en point.  
« Ce n'est pas à toi de décider ce qui est bon pour moi. Être éloigné de la vie de son petit frère est vraiment douloureux. Je n'ai qu'une petite crevette au monde et c'est toi, alors laisse-moi être présent quand je le peux et quand je le dois. »  
« Pourquoi… pourquoi est-ce que… vous avez tous envie… de me voir mourir ? pleura-t-il en se laissant aller contre lui. Je… je ne suis plus… qu'une loque alors… alors pourquoi… vous voulez rester ? »

« Bon sang arrête de dire que tu es une loque ! s'exclama Yomi en se retournant vers eux. Arrête de te prendre pour plus bas que tu ne l'es, ça ne sert à rien ! On a pas envie de te voir mourir, personne n'a envie, mais tu as besoin de nous, et c'est pour ça qu'on est là et qu'on partira pas. »

Ryûji pleura de plus belle.  
« Tu… tu comprends pas… que je suis déjà mort ! Je… je ne sais plus rien tenir… dans mes mains… Je ne sais plus… tenir debout… Je tousse et crache du sang… tout le temps ! Je… ça ne sert à rien… de se le cacher ! »  
Ruka resserra sa prise sur lui en lui caressant le dos.  
« Chut, calme-toi petit frère, s'il te plaît. »  
C'était vraiment atroce de le voir aussi abattu, lui qui avait toujours été si combattif.

Incapable de garder son calme, et de toute façon ça aurait été difficile, il se retourna vers la fenêtre en serrant les dents. Quelle tête de pioche ! Il avait horreur de l'entendre parler de cette manière, suintant de désespoir et de résignation.

Voyant que la situation n'allait jamais s'arranger, Ruka se redressa en soupirant profondément.  
« Bon sang, j'ai vraiment affaire à des primaires, c'est pas croyable… Yomi, tu comptes faire la gueule toute la journée parce que Ryûji t'a exposé son point de vue ? Si c'est ça, alors ça ne servait à rien de venir. D'après ce que j'ai compris, tu savais ce qui t'attendait en venant après avoir lu la lettre. Et toi, Ryûji, tu comptes te laisser abattre si facilement ? Je sais que c'est facile pour nous de te dire ça alors qu'on ne sait pas ce que tu ressens, mais il te reste encore au moins une poignée de jours, non ? Alors rends-les inoubliables ! »  
Ryûji lui lança un regard surpris. Jamais son grand frère ne s'était adressé à lui de cette manière. Peut-être avait-il raison, finalement. Même s'il savait qu'il allait mourir, ça ne servait à rien de pourrir ses derniers jours de désespoir et de faire déprimer Yomi et Ruka.

Sur les nerfs, il se mordilla la langue pour se calmer mais ne se retourna pas immédiatement. Comme si cette situation était simple à gérer…  
« Désolé, je suis à cran, soupira-t-il. »  
Il voyait cependant mal comment Ruka faisait pour se contrôler aussi bien.

« Bon, je vous laisse papoter, je vais prendre un café, j'ai pas eu le temps ce matin. »  
Et il sortit rapidement de la chambre, histoire d'aller passer ses nerfs loin de son frère pour ne pas l'inquiéter, de laisser sa douleur et son chagrin s'éloigner sans le perturber davantage.

Yomi approuva d'un léger signe de tête, puis partit s'asseoir sur le bord du lit de Ryûji pour lui ébouriffer les cheveux.  
« Tu faisais quoi de beau sur ton ordi ? Demanda-t-il. »

« J'essaie de terminer mon dernier texte. Tous les autres sont OK. Mais j'ai un peu de mal à taper sur les touches alors la plupart de mes phrases s'envolent dans le néant. »

« Je suis sûr que tu vas y arriver, affirma Yomi. T'es doué pour ça. »  
Ce n'était pas lui qui finirait quoi que ce soit, si jamais il écrivait un jour.

« Hm. C'est un peu bête puisque ça moisera dans le disque dur, mais j'aimerais vraiment arriver au bout. Dis, tu pourras le prendre et le garder, quand j'aurai fini ? Comme ça, je saurai à qui il appartiendra. »

« T'inquiète, il sera en sécurité avec moi, lui promit-il. J'en prendrai soin. »

« Merci, sourit-il en s'appuyant contre lui. »  
Il hésita un instant avant d'oser poser la question.  
« Je suppose que les autres élèves sont contents de mon absence ? »

« J'en sais rien et je m'en fiche. Je n'ai pas écouté ce qu'ils disaient quand je suis revenu en cours. On en a rien à faire de ce qu'ils disent ou pensent. Te mine pas… »

« Hm. Mais je ne veux pas que tu subisses les conséquences de ça. Tu es trop gentil pour avoir à subir ça, bouda-t-il en posant sa main sur la sienne. »

« Ne t'inquiète pas, ils ne font plus attention à moi. Et si jamais ça arrive, ils se prendront un poing dans la figure. »

Il eut un petit rire avant de bâiller.  
« Désolé, je suis fatigué en ce moment… »

« Ça peut se comprendre. Et puis on t'a pas ménagé. »

« Oui, vous êtes trop méchants, bouda-t-il en bougeant légèrement pour se coller contre lui. »  
Il miaula de contentement en fermant les yeux.  
« Dis, tu veilleras sur Ruka, aussi ? »

« Il a commencé avant moi, sourit-il en le serrant légèrement contre lui. »  
Mais il ne savait pas s'il avait très envie de commencer à penser à réorganiser sa vie maintenant.

« C'est bien, alors. Empêche-le de repartir avant mon réveil, soupira-t-il. »  
Et il s'appuya un peu plus contre lui en s'endormant avec un petit sourire. Finalement, peu importait qu'il soit à l'hôpital en train de faiblir ou non. Yomi et Ruka étaient là, sa mère aussi, et il allait passer ses derniers jours avec eux dans le bonheur. Il ne regrettait rien.

« C'est promis, souffla-t-il même s'il ne l'écoutait probablement plus. »  
Après ça, il était indéniable qu'il veillerait sur Ruka. Il ne partirait pas comme cela de toute manière. Ryûji avait besoin d'eux et puis… ils auraient sûrement besoin l'un de l'autre.

**-**

**FIN**

**-  
**

**Déclaration de Rukyoshû : **Youpi, un texte de fini ! En espérant que ça vous ait plu !  
**Déclaration de Black Cherry :** Idem.


End file.
